Darkest Shadow
by Ice Garden
Summary: Please don't read this if you haven't finished reading mockingjay, there are spoilers. This is a post Mockingjay fic, Finnick has to rebuild his life, after the war, he has amniesia and has taken the name Shadow. Will he remember who he is? Do the people he loved still need him? Will he ever get home? Annie attempts to continue rasing their son alone.
1. Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

**Please note: Finnick is Shadow**

_Shadow's POV_

* * *

**Shadow**

The days he trusted people are gone, the days when he believed that if you did good things for others, people would do them in return. Now he lives in a world where he fought and _almost_ died for freedom and this is how he's been repaid by society.

Along with his trust, his identity and past have become lost to what he believes is amnesia. His past and his memories stolen, now he's having to build a new life for himself out of the wreckage that's been left too him.

Shadow walks down the street, slower and in a much more laboured way than he would have, always now with a terrible limp he's sure wasn't there before. The shooting pain returns that goes from his ankle to the top his calf. He grimaces with the pain and resists the urge to stop and rub his leg. He has someone to meet and he doesn't wish to slow much or be late. He continues regardless of his own suffering.

These days, the people he walks by look at him in disgust, or quickly avert their eyes and drag small children away. Some look at him with pity, shadow doesn't acknowledge them he walks by like he's the only man in the world.

He presumes people's reactions are due to his appearance, once he _was_ a very beautiful man, He's not sure how he knows that but he does. Now he looks old, for his forgotten age, his dark hair the colour of an old bronze statue, is long now, it reaches just blow his shoulders. He has beard of the same colour as his hair, it's a full beard but not yet long, it'll grow past his chin though, if he doesn't shave or trim it soon. His neck is scarred in a way that could be described as bitten in too with odd shaped teeth marks, he's no idea how he still even possesses his head, as the marks go all the way round his neck, leaving him with massive white scars. People really _do_ stare at his neck in the rare times, he goes out, with it uncovered. He's blind in one eye and has more scarring on his chest and left calf. He's not quite sure how he came to get _all_ his injuries, but he _does_ know what happened to his neck, _that_ he can't escape.

To those who _do_ look at him their immediate assumption would be that, Shadow is homeless and it would be correct much as he'd hate to call it that. He wears the only clothes he owns, a black T-shirt, a sweater with fraying sleeves and a small hole that, he somehow or other managed to make, navy cargo pants, black leather lace up, calf length boots and his two accessories. A long grey knitted scarf that completely covers his neck scars when he wraps it round a few times and the sunglasses he took from a park bench, to try and stop people realising that he's blind in one eye, he almost _never_ leaves without them.

The recent war is where he thinks his injuries come from, he lives with deep feelings of abandonment by those he was with, he's convinced they _were_ friends, but now he doesn't care who they were, or why they left him. Then he was fixed up by hell knows who.

He rounds the corner of the quiet, Capitol street. Preferring only to be out at less frequented times of the day or night by others. He enters what for the Capitol would be described as, one of less 'well to do' apartment blocks and heads up a gruelling five flights of stairs to the home of the person he's come to see.

Shadow knocks impatiently, wanting to be back out of the building as quick as possible. He'll wait and minute no more, for someone to open the door. Today though the door opens almost instantly. He hates the feeling of being anywhere he could end up trapped.

"Ah Shadow my friend come in." The man who lives here always makes this offer but he refuses every time, he never enters any houses, no matter how nice a person _might_ seem to be. "No." he replies gruffly, the man however, is never put off by Shadows lack of pleasantries, he just takes at as being shadows 'way'. "Fine, fine have it your way." Shadows not sure what gives the man the impression they were ever friends, but he doesn't stop him saying it anyway.

Originally he tried to sell his fish at the Capitol fish market, but he was quickly shooed away, with threats of the police, for trying to sell fish without a licence. The name peacekeepers was quickly dropped after the war ended, for the old term police. Shadow's pretty sure, he owned a fishing licence, before the war in whatever name he used to bear. But since he can't remember any of it, it's no longer a use to him. So he sells his on his own black market, to people who've heard of him by word of mouth, the money isn't great but it buys him some essentials.

He allows the man to inspect one fish, from his net bag it's another rule he insists on, whoever buys from him must take the others in good faith. He allows the man time to check. He comes back. "Extraordinary quality, you're a fine fisherman whoever you are, as always I'll take the whole catch." The man pays well and Shadow leaves without a goodbye or even long enough for the door to close.

The money he tucks away into his cargo pants pocket and zips it shut, he never earns much so there's no point trying to find a safer place to put it. His way back through the city is much slower, to save more leg pain. He's hungry now but he'll save his money for emergencies. Why buy food? When you can fish for it.

He lives in the forest by the lake, the downside is that he has no real shelter, which will prove problematic, soon when summer ends and autumn begins. Bringing with it rain and cold, for now though it's as good a place as any and the few possessions he owns he can hide away with ease.

Pain in his leg never allows him to go far, the forest seems, mostly empty, in all the time he's been living in and using it he's seen no one. The first thing he does when back in the forest, is to locate his backpack and his trident hidden the in, dense undergrowth, to make sure it hasn't been found and taken. The cuff that calls it back, he wears all the time.

Inside the backpack, he has a small medical kit, a tooth brush and toothpaste, soap, a small wash cloth, one towel to dry himself on after fishing or bathing, small hand sized mirror, a woven grass bowl, a one litre bottle. He fills with drinking water for various taps around the capitol, one blanket, and a sleeping bag.

Despite not having much, pride makes him stay as clean and presentable, as possible despite his circumstances; he may be living a different life to whatever he had before, but he's determined to try not to live dirty and unclean, if he can help it.

Shadow takes the, trident and backpack back towards the lake. He sets the backpack by a tree, he strips off his clothes to his underwear. Leaving them on the dirty ground, they need washing anyway.

The lakes blueish green surface ripples with the breeze, he enters the cold water. Just a little way and waits for the cold, to send more pain lacing through his calf, he waits for it to steady before waking in deep enough to fish.

Not long later, he spears a good sized fish for his tea. Then props his trident against a tree trunk, dries himself. Finds a good space, then sets up a small camp fire, with dry twigs. He lets it burn while he scrubs his clothes clean, as clean as anyone can with just a lake. Then hangs them on tree branches to dry off.

Carefully he roasts his fish, on the end of his trident. Crouching painfully, he's used to the pain in his leg, it never truly leaves, but he's learnt to block out the most of it. It's not comfortable, crouching bare footed, in nothing but his underwear, to eat his tea, he doesn't has a second choice though.

After eating his dinner, he washes his underwear naked then gets his soap and face cloth to give himself a good clean. He goes in deep enough to fully submerge himself and get his hair wet. He returns to the lake side. Not wanting to leave the fire unattended long. He dries himself, washes his towel then hangs it to dry with his clothes.

He brings his wet clothes closer to the fire in the hopes of drying them better, but knowing they'll still be wet. He wraps himself in his one blanket, and watches the flames dance and flicker. He dowses the fire as it starts to go dark.

Being paranoid he puts his boots back on, in case he has to run or leave fast. He unrolls his sleeping bag. He uses the net bag he puts his caught fish in, to hold his wet things over night, so they don't blow away, he hangs it back on the tree branch. Wraps his blanket around him and gets into his sleeping bag.

Night brings with it cruelty, fitful sleep and one hellish nightmare. The same one most nights like a torturous, film he can't escape. If he could, he'd never sleep, but sometimes the monsters, that torture his sleep find him while he's awake.

Almost as soon, as has eyes close after hours of fighting sleep it starts. Pitch black, so dark he can't see. The smell fills his nose. He's running and breathing hard, he hears _them_ 'Katniss'. They hiss in an almost but not human voice. The three white lizard monsters appear, then chase him. Tare at his skin. He fights hard but knows he can't win.

He calls for help, _surly_ they won't leave him here, he's part of a team he's done _so _much for them. If ever there was time to be paid back now's it, he reaches the ladder, he knows they climbed. The manhole cover is removed, a light shines down. As he struggles desperately to stay alive. One of the mutts gets round the back of him and yanks his head back hard. He knows now he won't make it. He smells the monsters putrid breath as it leans in to takes his head.

Shadows eyes snap open as he rolls, fighting in his sleeping bag panting hard. It takes a few minutes, to register where he is. His heart races and he could swear he feels the pain of where the mutts teeth were on his neck.

Forcing himself to calm down, he lies back looking up through the trees to the stars. He slowly counts, to focus on something other than the nightmare. He's lucky this time, sometimes it loops, refusing to let him out until daylight. But tonight it was just the once.

Instead for going back to sleep and nightmares. He checks his clothes, still wet. He only cleans them once a week because drying them again is such an issue. He usually ends up having to put the back on uncomfortably wet.

He lights another fire and puts his clothes as close as he dares. Using some of the rope he unties from his net bag. In the hopes they will dry faster, needing to keep an eye on it gives him a reason to avoid more sleep. He turns his clothes every now and then to try and dry both sides. He uses twigs and dry leaves to keep the fire going until morning.

As soon as it's light enough, he risks leaving his fire long enough to catch his morning breakfast. But returns quickly to cook and eat it, He decides he has to put his clothes back on, they're more damp than wet. He's been ringing them out with his bare hands every now and then to try and get rid of excess water.

Normally he doesn't like to spend his saved money. But a second pair of clothes and underwear would be a big help to him. He counts the small amount he has. He might be able to at least purchases one item. Then get a few other bits as he regains more money.

There's a shop in the Capitol that sells, second hand clothes to rises money for, people who fought in the war. It's the _only_ place Shadow knows of that he'd even have a small hope of purchasing from.

The shops racks are packed, with many different clothes in various sizes and styles. He decides to get a second sweater first. He looks through the rack, then becomes aware that the old lady who runs the shop is watching him, with interest.

Much to Shadows annoyance she comes over. She smiles kindly at him. "You look more like you should be benefiting, from the money raised here, not buying. "Did you fight in the war?" Shadow hates talking he ignores her hoping she'll leave him to look. "You know you can apply to get some money to help you out, if you're struggling? You just need to fill out some paperwork at the office not far from here. To say who you are, who you fought with and the ID you had with your dog tags. You can be given help, a place to stay and some money to get you back on your feet." Shadow knows the woman means to be kind and helpful to him, but even so he can't supress his building laughter.

He laughs a hollow laugh as tears of sadness roll from his eyes. "Thank you, I tried once, it's fine for people who possess enough memories. But I'm alone with nothing but a black hole where my memories _were_. I do have nightmares of fighting, but no idea, who I was with. No one can say I tell the truth, there's no help for me." She looks genuinely shocked and saddened by Shadows plight. As though she'd never considered what someone would do, if they could fill out the forms for help or verify their self. Normally he wouldn't say this much to anyone but an old lady is no threat to him.

For a long moment the lady considers something, and then sighs. "I work here to help out those who need it, what's the point if I can't actually do that? Please let me help you, the least I can do, is let you have some clothes if you need them." The woman's kindness stabs his heart; he doesn't remember the last time anyone offered to help him.

She looks through the racks and pulls out a brown hooded sweater, with large front pocket. She holds it up to him, it looks a little big but it would fit. She continues to look through the racks, pulling out a second sweater, two pairs of pants and two vest tops. "I'm afraid we don't sell second hand underwear, for obvious reasons I insist you come into the backroom, for a warm drink and some food."

He wants to refuse, the lady has already offered more kindness than he deserves. "I promise I have enough, I won't go hungry but_ you_ might." He follows feeling ashamed to have to rely so much on someone else. She pours a warm coffee, into two mugs in the small backroom space and takes out a tin with four filled bread rolls. Her kindness again hurts him to his core but he accepts gratefully. "Thank you, I don't remember the last time someone was this kind."

Shadow tries to be as polite as possible and not to rush his food down too fast. Once he's finished the first, he ask the question nagging at his brain. "Why would you be so kind, to give me clothes and food? I could be anyone and I may not have fought in the war? You could just be giving stuff away, to an ungrateful stranger."

The lady smiles sadly, "I can tell_ just_ looking, at you, you've fought _something_." She points to his neck. He was too warm despite his wet clothes to wear his scarf today, so he put it in the backpack. "_Everyone_ deserves some kindness and you're _not_ ungrateful, I can_ see_ who much it means to you, that I'm helping you. I could _tell_ form the way you reacted when I first offered help. If you could have managed any other way,_ you_ wouldn't have accepted. But even _you_ have to face the reality of how you're _now_ having to live and get by." He tries once again to say thank you, but she shakes her head to stop him.

She offers a second roll, reluctantly and to his shame he accepts another, knowing the fish he feeds himself, is_ never_ really enough for a man of his size. He knows he's probably below, the weight he should be. He won't take a third, he'll insist he's full."

The kind old lady who runs the shop sparks Shadows memory, of _another_ kind old lady, he's sure he knew. He can't recall he face or name, but she'd have done anything for him, much like this lady right now. When she offers the tin. "No thank you, I'm full now." They both know he's lying, but she replaces the tin lid anyway, deciding not to push him more.

"Right now, I must get you a bag to put your things in. I have an old holdall back here, no one seems to want to buy, I was going to chuck it out. But I'm sure you could make use of it." Shadow flicks his eyes to the small bathroom in the corner, of the storage and staff area. He's been holding his bladder a long time, so he didn't have to use a tree back at the forest.

"You can use the bathroom, if you need. I'll pack this for you, with the clothes. I'm sure you'd like to be on your way out of here soon." He hurries off, to use the toilet wash his hands and give his face a bit of a swill with the warm water. As a change to the usual cold lake.

Before he leaves the shop, the old lady turns to him. "If you ever need anything else, come back." She said. But they both know he never will. "Thank you." He said one last time. Before setting out into the afternoon weak afternoon sunshine.

Back in the forest that serves as his home he opens the holdall. To sort which items, will fit in the backpack and which would be better in his new holdall. Once he's sorted the clothes he finds the tin she kept he dinner in. Tears prick in the corner of his eyes, he opens it and sobs the two other bread rolls are inside, with some money.

He cries with the guilt of needing help and for thinking there was no more kindness, left for him in the world. Then he realizes, he didn't ask her name or tell her his. He's so used to shutting out the people around him. That it's instinct for him to give out little or no information about himself.

The thought crosses his mind to take back the tin, with the money in, he knows though that before his tired. His painful leg wouldn't get him there. It will have gone closing time anyway. If he leaves it on the step for her someone else might take it.

Reluctantly he decides to keep it, she must of put the tin in there, while he was in the bathroom. He makes a mental note, that if ever he should get the chance. He will find a way to pay her back. He eats the two remaining rolls for his tea. They'd go off if he tried to keep them longer.

With some of the money, he buys two cheap packs of boxer shorts and enough socks for one pair a day. A ball of string and some rope he hope the old lady would consider, the money well spent, she left him just over one hundred dollar. So he still has a bit left to keep for his emergency purchases.

Not long after, when he's taking his dried washing from, his makeshift washing line. He hears a hissing sound. It's so quiet that anyone else would assume it was the rustling of tree leaves. He hurries to pack his dried set of clothes. Shadow knows better what the sound is.

With his bad leg, he finds the weight of carrying the backpack and the holdall, to be quite a strain. He separated the clothes out in the end, to try and even out the weight a bit. It helps but not much, he couldn't carry both too far.

If ever the time came, when he had to choose, which to keep with him. He'd have at least one full set of clothes in whichever, he took with him. He hopes it'll never prove necessary. But he's prepared just in case.

Shadow puts both bags, into his regular bush for concealment. Tonight he needs his trident in his hands. He won't escape the night without a fight. His hands grip the cold black metal handle. He holds it in his hands crouches and waits.

He has no need to look, they'll find him the always do. Experience tells him hiding will not help. The monsters follow him, wherever he goes, the hissing that could so easily be the rushing of tree leaves, quickly turn, into the more familiar 'hissss' and form the his comes the word 'Katniss' all around the word comes. The leaves, trees, animals small and large.

It's a trick he knows this well, always there are three no more no lees. They like to panic him and force him to run on his bad leg. His urge to run is strong, but he waits. You can't catch a fish without waiting.

Torturous seconds or maybe minutes pass, they won't fool him into a mistake. He plays there game, he sees them now not clearly. But the white humanoid lizards circle round, getting closer and clear with each pass. The stench of the sewer invades his nostrils and coats his throat, so he can taste the smell. He swallows hard to stop the bile rising in his throat.

He stands and readies for the attack, thankful for the bright full moon over head. casting the only light, into the jet black night. He wishes not for the first time that both his eyes, still worked. He can't change the blindness in his other eye, he does all he can by relying more heavily on his left ear. Since his left eye is no uses.

Despite his lack of sight in his left eye, it still moves in a vain attempt to track the movements, of the creatures. Two rush in together from the front. He blocks and shoves the first away with the handle of his trident. Then stabs at the second.

Shadow moves to try and keep all three in front of him. But he knows again that one will slip round behind him. He continues the fight and swears repeatedly. Each of his attacking thrusts that should damage or kill. Does nothing but appears to go through the monsters.

With the ever increasing pain, in his calf. He knows he can't win, they've come to claim his head and this time maybe they will get it. Without warning his head is jerked back skyward. It's over for sure he knows is. The lizard mutt opens it drooling jaws, to bite his head from his neck.

As its teeth close for the death bite they disappear all three. He collapses to his knees, crying tired and exhausted. _Why won't they leave? Why won't they ever leave? _Shadow thinks to himself. The pain in his leg is so bad. He knows he won't walk at all tomorrow.

Autumn comes fast and with it wet weather. He tried his hardest to weave a rectangle panel, he could tie to two branches, to form a roof over his head. He knew it wouldn't work. The grasses in the forest aren't dry enough, or long enough so he had to discard it.

Even without a television, he knows the rain coming will be bad. The same way he knows how to fish and weave. He seems to possess memorise of skills, but no actual memories. He's thankful that at least before he lost his memory. He learned _something_ about survival.

Not long ago the skies were blue, the weather was good for outdoor living. Now the clouds are heavy and dark grey, there's not a patch of blue left. The changing weather has also changed Shadow mood from reliably upbeat, to sullen and as grey as the sky.

The rain starts to spatter again, he dose the best he can to shelter, under a large tree. he knows it's no good in trying to will the rain to stop. In what seems like seconds, the raindrops, increase in size there's no longer the occasional drop making it to his head but a steady stream.

All around he can hear the rains music, is it falls rhythmically, through the trees. Small animals and birds scurry and fly to shelter. Shadow wishes he could do the same, shrink and be a squirrel in a tree, a fox in a hole. Anything other than a soggy wet human under a tree.

Shadow doesn't even attempt to catch fish, come afternoon. He simply huddles as close as he can to the tree and his backpack. But the rain turns to a deluge, the distance thunder rumbles, the sky now is as dark as night.

A day in, the ground is sodden, his hair and clothes are pasted to his head and body. He shivers constantly, sneezes and coughs. He's pretty certain he has a cold the flu or some other weather related sickness.

He tried desperately to find a better place to shelter. He was however limited as too how far he could go both, with his leg and such terrible weather, hampering his attempts to get deeper into the forest.

In the end have gave up. His efforts only sapped his energy and left him, with no greater cover from the rain. He laughs hysterically to himself and wipes his nose on his wet hand. He somehow survived the hellish sewers, to die alone in a forest.

No one he ever loved, would know it wasn't the end of him. He'll die the undignified death of a homeless man and be buried, with no name on his grave. This time no one will morn him. That's _if_ he's found at all. Out here his body could be claimed by the animals.

He presses his cold wet sleeve to his burning forehead and makes a decision; he won't die here, alone and unknown. He gathers the little strength he still possesses, puts on his backpack and holdall. He uses his trident to pull himself to stand.

Then uses the non-bladed end as a walking stick, as he makes his way back around the lake into the Capitol. He has to stop often to lean heavily on his trident and catch his breath. The walk that normally takes him roughly five to ten minutes, depending on the pain in his leg takes far longer.

It's nearing night as he reaches the outskirt of the Capitol by the apartments he usually sells fish at. He doesn't have the strength to go further, so he takes shelter on the ground. under the landing of the metal fire escape, and he puts down his bags and trident, and then lies under it, and slips into sleep.

In his brief periods of wakefulness and fevered sleep. He starts to wonder why he never came into the city before the rain started. He knew he it would and he knew it would rain for some time.

The he realizes the sad truth; some dark part of him stayed there, some part of him wanted to die, for his existence to be over. He doesn't have much, nothing much at all, no memories, no _real_ home, no loved ones. Just a trident and a few possessions in his bags.

He lies on his back looking up at, the metal roof of his shelter, and laughs darkly. _Nobody wants you, no one's looking, if ever some one cared, they stopped or maybe they think your dead, so why not go ahead and die? _The war ended four years ago, all those who could be reunited with their families were. It's exceptionally rare to hear stories, of families torn apart by war being reunited again so long after.

It's a question he can't rightly find answer, even now sick as he is, the dark part in his heart is being fought. Some small part in him, doesn't want the end to come. Exhausted tired and sick. He gives up trying to fathom a reason and lets himself drift again.

Seconds, hours, days, he's not sure which. He opens his eyes to the sound, of a voice. He can't focus enough to decide the words. A face appears over his head, a man has leaned into his shelter space. Shadows instinct to fight the stranger flare. But he hasn't the strength in him to move, let alone fight.

He's spots an arm band at the top of the man's arm, white with a red cross, a medic of some kind. The man's lips move again, this time he focuses on hearing the words, "I'm here to help you. Are these things yours? He said indicating to Shadows bags and trident. He nods weakly, but the gesture is large enough for the medic to understand.

First he's picked up by the medic who found him, with someone who must be working with him. He's carried to a truck or van and put on a bed inside. With a blanket over him. The medic disappears back outside, quickly returning with the two bags and his trident.

He drifts in and out of consciousness, as the medic checks him over and inserts an IV and attaches monitors to him. He hears the engine rumble and feels the motion of the van starting to move.

Shadow decides he mustn't be sick enough to be dying. The man sits back and looks at the trident in wonder. He handles it carefully, as though he's never seen one before. He stretches his arm out to try and take it back. "I'm sorry you can't have it back right now, but don't worry it'll be put away in a storage room." The medic answers.

Normally he wouldn't let a stranger handle it, but he couldn't take it back for himself if he wanted too. Instead he allows himself to sleep, no longer caring where, he's heading too or why. Sometimes there's no point in fighting. Now's one of those times. He'll deal with whatever situation he finds himself in. when he's stronger and more capable of it.

When he wakes again, he finds himself in a warehouse type of building, with rows or cot like camp beds. Most are empty except three or four, there are people close by dressed similarly to the medic. His wrist now has a band on it with an ID number: 742369. He assumes it must be how they identifying him, since nothing he owns has his name on.

No one's really paying him any attention. He decides to try and find his things and leave. He has no way of telling if he's amongst good people or bad, or what they might do to him, now he's well.

The IV is gone from his wrist but he still has his cuff on the other, he looks around quickly to make sure, his still not being paid any attention, then gets up naked except for a plain pale blue hospital gown, he has no idea what direction to take to find his items or leave.

He thinks he sees a door on the wall closet to him. He wraps his blanket around him and passes, the heater close to his cot. He makes it to the wall, with what he assumes is a door, it's looked.

"Finally your awake, there's no need to try and leave, you'll be on your way soon enough. I won't stop you leaving, but it's cold out and dressed like that It won't be long before you end up back here again. Also if you want the possessions you came with, its best you sit back down and wait." He thinks the medic addressing him might be the one who found him but he's not certain.

Shadow decides to give up his pointless escape plans and hope they mean it. When they say he won't be here long. He sits back on the bed he woke up in by the heater. The medic comes over with a bowl, its weak broth and bread. "You've been asleep two days since you were found. We don't want to over fill you but you need to eat, so finish as much as you can. Then we'll see about getting you out of here."

He realizes he_ is_ hungry; he neither speaks to the man nor thanks him. He sniffs the clear broth with small pieces of vegetables in, it doesn't smell bad. "If we wanted you dead, we had more than enough chance for that, for the sake of getting some strength back please eat." He said.

The foods hot and not bad for weak broth, he eats the lot and his bread. Two others appear one takes the bowl. The other reads something on a clipboard, then checks the ID on his wrist band. "Ok, here's what's going to happen. You'll take a shower clean your teeth and use the toilet if you have the need. You'll be given a clean gown. A medical exam. If you're finally cleared. You'll be issued with clean clothes and then you'll be interview by a processor, do you understand?"

The doctor speaks to him like his a small child, who couldn't possibly understand a word said to him she make no mention as to whatever sickness he had. He also has no idea what a processor is. He doesn't feel the woman deservers a verbal response so he nods to her. "Good follow me then." He does as asked.

He showers, trims his beard but doesn't shave, changes and uses the bathroom as asked. He's pointed into a small room, "My names doctor Adams, I'll asses you." It's a short greeting. His height weight and reflexes are recorded, he also bends and stretches, his arms and legs. Then insists Shadow walks a short way he'd like to disguise his limp but can't, his leg is well rested though, so it's not as prominent as it would be on a regular day. He's asked questions to assess his memory and mental status.

Last is an eye test, which he refuses to co-operate for. He's got no idea what the doctors will do with the information they get from it. Or what they'll do with any information they get out of him at all. So he try to be very careful what he said and does.

In the end he must pass, he's taken to a counter and given a fresh set of clothes, boots a navy sweater, white t-shirt black cargo pants, underwear and dark green weatherproof coat. Once he's dressed, he's led to processing room one.

Inside the white room, is a simple table, two chairs either side of it. There's a second door at the back. A man enters he's no medic, he wears a white shirt and black pants with shiny black shoes, he has an electronic pad.

This man unlike the medic doesn't smile. He looks irritable and much like a man who hates his job. "My names Devein Highlamp." Shadow has to supress a snigger. He continues like he didn't notice it. "Here's how this works, I ask questions, _you_ answer as best as your, mentally capable of doing. I'm aware from the doctor that you have amnesia, but I have to ask anyway. If we're lucky we both get out of here tonight." He's the second person to talk to Shadow like he's either a small child or really stupid. He figures this place see a lot of people, who have mental health issues and they're treating him the same way. Crazy, unhinged and stupid until proven otherwise.

He clears his throat. "Birth name." Shadow shrugs, he doesn't know it and even if he did, he isn't sure he'd give it. The man rubs his forehead with his hand. "Ok fine, make up something or you'll be known as your ID number, first and last name."

Shadow takes a moment to think, he sure Shadows not his real first name and Devein and the people he works for wouldn't get anything from knowing it. He comes up with a last name something he thinks now suites him. People from the Capitol are used to weird names so his shouldn't raise too many eyebrows. "Shadow Noman."

The rest of the questions go by fast. "How old are you? Where did you come from? Did you fight in the war?" All of the questions gain either shoulder shrugs, or "I don't know responses." The questions go on for a while, Devein looks less than thrilled.

"Since you can't answer the basic questions we'll skip to one you _should_ be able to answer. After a check of all the items you came in with, you can have them back, but I have to ask how you came to own the weapon? And is it registered to you?"

Clearly he thinks he'll get a better response from this. But he's sadly mistaken. In his nightmares he's using it to fight the mutts. He's not sure_ who_ gave it to him then, but he _does _remember how he came to re-own his weapon _after_ the war. That's such a messed up tale though, that even to his own ears it sounds, completely mad so he'd never say that, to this man. He goes with the part he remember, but keeps the details vague.

"I have nightmares of the war, in them I'm fighting with this weapon. I'm sure always owned it, though I doubt I can prove it. I now use it for fishing, to feed myself." He answers they've been talking well over an hour. Still Devein has only a couple more than when than started. "Ok thank you."

Devein leans across the table close to Shadow, "We both want out of here, so here's the deal, I list the trident as fishing equipment, I call it a fishing rod and we both save ourselves some hassle. All you have to do_ if_ anyone asks and they _won't _is say you found it after being here. Can you do that?" Shadow smiles "I entered here with two bags of clothes and other necessities and some fishing gear for personal use." The other man smiles "Just a few more minutes and we both get to leave here."

He exits though the back door and returns with a box. He sits and takes out some form of electronic pen with no nib. He touches it to his electronic pad. "Ok I need your hand, this won't hurt and it's not permanent." He holds out his hand. Devein points the end he pressed to the computer pad at the top of his hand a purple light shines and when it's done. He's left with purple words on it. In capital letters is the word DISPLACED and below his name Shadow Noman.

"Good news we can both go now." Devein takes him to get his bags, he's allowed to check all his items are in them. "One moment while I get your fishing equipment." He returns with the trident wrapped in black fabric that's somehow closed up, so that the trident can't actually be viewed by accident. "Good luck Shadow, go straight down this corridor, out the double door and onto the bus. You'll be taken to your new home." They shake hands. He still has no idea where he's going, but he hopes for a better life, at wherever he's being sent to.

* * *

**Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written, I really enjoyed this first chapter and I hope you do too. **

**Please comment/ review/follow or favourite my fic Thank you. I'd love to know what you think of it.**


	2. The Good Old Days

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games

_Annie's POV_

* * *

**The Good Old Days**

Annie sits watching her son kneeling on the window seat, it's raining out and cold, he would be out running around right now, but the weather isn't fit, the Capitol got the worst of it, but it's now moved outward here to District Four.

He turns fixing his mother, with his eyes, they're identical in colour to his fathers but more the shape of hers than her husbands, "Can I got out _now_?" he moans for the hundredth today, "No Levi it's still raining out, you can see that," he pouts also the way his farther did. Knowing he won't be going out he turns back to the window, to continue chasing the raindrops with his fingers. Some mothers would scold their child for it, but Annie would rather deal with messy fingerprint, than her sons tantrum.

Sometimes her son's similarities, to his farther causes her nothing but pain, but sometimes it brings her a great sense of joy, Levi's three now, he'll be four in just over six months. He's tall for his age, he has his father's eyes, hair colour and adventurous nature, he won't tolerate being cooped up in a house for long.

After the war, the District thirteen doctors wanted her to stay in the Capitol until after his birth, they offered her a good home, close to the Capitols lake near the forest, however she wanted to get away from the doctor's mithering her, more than once she overheard doctors questioning her fitness to be a single mother after suffering PTSD and the loss of Finnick. She knew fine well more than one doctor thought her baby should be put into care and looked after by someone who was more 'stable'.

However Haymitch, Pultrach and Mrs Everdeen stood by her and helped arrange transport back to District Four, Mrs Everdeen was particularly helpful, she offered to allow her to call at any time of the day or night, whether for medical or general advice, now she lives next door in what was originally one of the other Victors houses.

Most of the homes in the village had been destroyed, the only two still remaining were, Finnick's and the one Mrs. Everdeen now occupies, naturally she moved back to his, she spent most of her time here before the war, anyway and most of her valued things, were in his home, as for the rest of the items in the house, she was given as Victor, she couldn't care less not to see them again, the one thing she wishes' she had from the pre-war, She'd never see again Finnick.

For Levi's sake she doesn't wish, for him to see her cry every day, she wants him to see her happy, she makes herself smile at least once a day just for him, Finnick's death nearly destroyed her , at first she was too numb and shocked to do much, but when the reality set in, she'd never see him again, she contemplated ending her life, she never found the chance though, in thirteen everything she could have used was well guarded and kept away from her, not long after arriving in the Capitol in President Snows mansion she found out she was expecting, she may not have wanted to live, but she couldn't kill the only part of Finnick she had left.

When they broke the news to her of his death, she'd asked how he'd been killed, however bad it was she had to know, again though like with her pregnancy, the doctors and the members of District Thirteen, in charge of the investigation into what had happened to him, decided that she was much too fragile, to be told the exact circumstances of his death, just that it was 'beyond doubt' and that it would have been 'impossible' for him to have survived.

Annie raged at them she remembers her words perfectly "_How dare you treat me like glass, I'm not broken, I survived my own Hunger Games became Victor and assisted Finnick with the trauma he went through as a forced prostitute, I don't care what you think I can take hearing, I have a right to know."_ Nothing she said though made any difference in the end, all she got was that he had died, with no details of how, which only made coping with him being dead even worse.

At first when she returned back to the house, she had to remove all the pictures of him from sight, Annie couldn't do anything other than cry when she saw them, then once they were boxed away she felt guilty for putting them away, like she was pushing him out of her life, so she put them all back up, it was so hard for her, but now passing the photos is like walking past a mirror, how you don't always register your reflection, but the mirror is there, the pictures are always there but she doesn't always look at the man in them, she can't.

Sometimes she likes to stop and remember the good old days, its ironic people use that phrase, the Hunger Games and how they lived, could never be described as good or anything close, but those days when the Hunger games existed, would be the best and the worst she'd share with Finnick.

A voice punctures her thoughts "..momma Annie?" Levi interrupts holding her hand, he's clearly called her more than once, he's not scared or phased by, her vacant staring spell, or any of the other things she sometimes does, that others would consider off putting or weird, it's the only way he's ever known her.

Annie realizes she been lost to her thoughts, to long and she needs to focus and putting tea on the table for her son and herself, "Sorry Levi, let's get tea shall we." She gives her son a small smile, then goes into the kitchen and cooks fish that her friend gutted and de-boned for her, he always supplies her and Levi with the best fish at a reasonable price, he takes care of the gutting and things to save triggering her PTSD, the de-boning she could do, but with an impatient child to take care of it's just easier to let her friend do it.

Levi stands on a chair to get the cutlery, and to fill two plastic tumblers with water, he's smashed more than a couple glasses, so she got some brightly coloured plastic ones, so that they last longer, Levi eats large amounts and fast, Annie struggles to eat small amounts, so she snacks quite a bit on fruit and other things to try and make up for it.

She sends Levi off to watch the kids channel, while she takes care of the dishes, kids channels didn't exist before the war, not in the Districts anyway, so it's been a whole lot of fun for her to, watching the random silly programs, sometimes she enjoys it as much as he does, she joins him on the sofa.

Her thoughts drift back where they were before tea, back to the good old days, with Finnick, She didn't know him when he was Levi's age Finnick was two years older than her, her first memories of him where form when he was about seven or eight.

Finnick would come by, to play with her two older brothers, Shale and Billy, they were twins, despite this he always seemed to be able to tell them apart, most people couldn't, he liked to play fight, most boys growing up would, parents in District Four encouraged it at the time, with the Hunger Games, the stronger and more able your child was the better their chances of survival was if they were picked.

He was stronger, they were annoyed that he'd win, not just every so often but every time, Finnick loved to play fight, whether it was wrestling, hand-to-hand, or wave a stick like a trident, even back then she was fascinated by him but at that age he didn't want to play with 'stupid girls' so Annie and Marie would either watch them from a safe distance, of pick fights with other girls, she had quite a bit of success from picking up on the things Finnick did and using them in her own fights and mixing in a bit of her own creativity.

Her brothers wanted to say, they had gotten the best of him, so out of amusement, they'd take advantage of him not being, to tell Annie and Marie apart, they found it funny, he could tell them apart but not her and her sister, so they'd make a game out of confusing him. "Tell Annie to come here." They'd say and send him off to Marie instead or they'd dare him to do smoothing to one of them.

He'd always speak like he was certain which, he was talking to, when in actual fact he was wrong, her brothers would later laugh at him. "Did you see what he did?" They'd say laughing "He still can't tell the difference, the idiot." Annie and her sister quite enjoyed joining in confusing his brain too.

Children of the Districts never got much play time, it was either going to school and learning or helping your family, with whatever area of the District business you were in, Finnick was either on the boats helping to sort fish and repair the fishing nets or, he'd be trident fishing with his dad, his work was quite varied and he loved it, if he wasn't made to go to school, he would have fished all day.

Annie hated her work, her mother worked making nets, she didn't want her daughters doing any dangerous work, so her and her sister Marie worked in the large stuffy room, with dirty windows that were stuck shut, in the height of summer it was a hellish place to be, it was too warm and the vile smell, of the barrels of fish guts, that came from the cannery and were left in the ally, next to where they made nets, would make you want to gag.

There were few vehicles in the districts and most of the vans would, be taking fist to the train station to be loaded on, for distribution to the Capitol and other Districts, so it was common for the fish gut barrels, to be left until later in the evening after the days catch, had all gone out.

Each weekend Finnick would go to stay with his grandma Mags, she livid on the other side of the District in the Victor's village, he'd be given, training for the Hunger Games by some of the previous Victors, Mags would let him eat 'camp fire tea' as he called it and she'd tell him long forgotten tales of sea monsters and mermaids.

The Capitol had largely destroyed or taken possession, if any books and reading material they wanted, leaving the Districts only Capitol approved educational books, and some historical records in the town halls, most of the Capitol books to read at school were boring or had very little information of interest to children, there certainty wasn't any sea monsters in them.

On the Monday it was treat time, it was also the only day Finnick would notice her most, all of his friends would swim out, to Fishers rock, no one in District Four was allowed to be out after dark except the Victors and those who had permission, and people with certain jobs, so he would get to stay up late and have outdoor night time storey's with Mags when he visited her, he really wanted to tell his at dark too, but since he couldn't, he had to make do with the time a couple of hours before the curfew.

His tales were the best, any kid in the District ever heard he'd make sea monster noise's and do voices for the brave adventures, who'd go out looking for the evil sea creatures and killing or acquiring items to control them.

In years to come He would beg her to let them name, a son after the mighty Kraken or the Leviathan. "There's no way Finnick, were not naming our child, after an evil sea monster, there's enough evil in the world, our children will have good positive names." Finnick knew when he'd lost an argument, he'd pouted that day, in much the same way as their son did, when told he couldn't go outside.

She always thought she meant what she'd said, in that conversation, that was until he died, there were so many names she liked after Levi was born, that she had trouble choosing one, in the end she thought her husband would smile from wherever he was, if she chose a name he wanted.

Leviathan Odair was what she settled on, she'd cried bitter sweet tears, after deciding on it and she wished more than anything that she could have, seen her husband's reaction to their child's name, he'd have been shocked and over the moon for sure.

Mostly her son is called Levi for short, unless he's in trouble, which with his curious and adventurous nature, is pretty much daily, this morning he'd been up before her, she walked into the kitchen to find him digging his hand into a box of cereals, his favourite variety that contains small marshmallows, he likes to help himself to them and leave the cereal.

He'd spilled a fair amount on the floor whilst trying to get them, "Leviathan Odair, what do you think you're doing." She said, unfortunately her shouting scared him, he dropped the rest of the box, on the floor. "Momma I was just looking for the prize." She half wanted to laugh, he was clearly chewing a mouthful of the marshmallows as he spoke to her.

She'd been forced to clean up, before she could even think, of starting breakfast, she also informed him that she caught him, stealing just the marshmallows again, she'd buy no more of that brand and he'd have to make do with whatever she gave him for breakfast, this earned another pout and tears. "I'm sorry momma I won't do it again." He said, she knew he would though, when he thought she wasn't looking. It's exactly the same with chocolate chip cookies, he always tries to steal them still warm, he has his father's sweet tooth as well as many other things.

Leviathan is a happy-go-lucky boy who's kind and loving, but he's also hard, he's always up to something, in good weather it's hard to get him to come inside, and when he's forced to stay in, he's usually either, just waiting to go back out or exploring the house.

The Victors homes in District Four have twenty rooms, and many places for a young boy to hide, he's very imaginative and he's always having some kind of adventure, he used to like jumping out at her from places where he'd hide until she came looking for him. He stopped this though when he realized it made her condition worse.

Annie tries to keep the large house clean, her young son and so many rooms make things hard, she's on top of cleaning the living room kitchen, dining room, her room and Levi's, but the other rooms she just doesn't possess the time or the energy for, but she could if she wanted to hire someone to come and assist, but she afraid they might go away and say that she incapable of looking after Levi, he always manages to get himself dirty or bruised, he can be bathed one minute and covered in something the next.

She's also paranoid that a cleaner, might take or accidently break something, she knows its unfair to have such a low opinion of someone who'd be coming to help, but she has so little left belonging, to herself and Finnick she couldn't bear any greater risk, to the things she still owns, Levi's a problem enough.

He once accidently broke a vase of Mags, she was fond of it but she gave it to Finnick as a welcome to Victors village gift, when he first moved in here, he would have been devastated, that it was smashed, Annie even had a good cry herself after Levi had gone to bed the night he broke it.

Annie hopes that one day when he's a little older he'll be less hyper, Finnick did calm down eventually as he got to about eleven or so, it was also around then that, he started to be a bit nicer to her and her sister even though he still couldn't tell them apart.

It was a hot day in District Four in the lead up to the Hunger games, District Four was made up mostly of small fishing villages, each year there'd be an annual swimming competition, the school that won would have bragging rights for the year and extra, for the school that a winning Victor attended.

There was a high number of babies born around the time of both Annie and her sister, so they ended up at a different school their brothers and Finnick, which always made for rivalry and a long trip to school for Annie and Marie.

She was a great swimmer but often couldn't be bothered trying to win, Annie didn't care much for school bragging rights, she swam fast enough not to be yelled at by her teachers, but never put enough in to actually win, Finnick on the other hand was most often the winner from his age group and rarely lost.

After watching the boys swim before the girls, the idea that winning for a change might actually make him notice her a bit more, he never really took her seriously, but swimming and winning was something he loved and maybe she'd get more credit and respect from him if she came first.

Much like in previous years she swam, at her regular rate, as the race started, but kicked up the pace and took the lead towards the end, by the time the race ended, she had a clear lead on her nearest rival, she was announced as the winner, Finnick came over "Great job Annie, you really surprised me there, I didn't expect you to win." He said, he got her name right that time but only because it was announced loudly so that everyone watching, would know who the winner was, he also even gave her a quick hug, that she barely had time to register, before it was over.

The record for the most wins for a girl from her school, was eventually taken by her, she got more respect from the others in her school and from Finnick, he still could tell her and Marie apart but he'd swim with them both more and tease them less.

Things were looking up, they'd spend more time hanging out together doing group things, girls became less stupid and more interesting the closer he got to his teenage years, his sea monsters story stopped, they became to childish for him, he'd become more shy and started to attempt flirting.

Everything has a habit of changing, when Finnick turned fourteen and she was attending her first Hunger Games reaping at twelve, her world as she knew it would come apart, his name was called, lots of people clapped and cheered for him, it was widely said that if anyone would come back a winner he would.

For her though, Finnick being picked would be much too soon, no one had ever won so young, his chances were small, he gave a small smile and a wave, after he was called, but it was clear that his cocky bragging that he could win easy, was just a front and in truth he was as scared as any child ever picked, he hid it well though, anyone who didn't know him wouldn't have seen his fear.

So many girls wanted to see him before he went off, that Annie ended up getting pushed to the back, she never actually got to say goodbye, to him either time, she fretted the duration of the games, she managed to watch everything before, he went into the arena, but there were times when she just couldn't watch what was going on.

It was over in just over a week, his games were called the best on record and one of the shortest, ever witnessed, he became the youngest ever to have won, and was dubbed the 'living legend' the Capitol went into a frenzy, and went nuts for him, in the days after his return, you couldn't get near him for all the well-wishers, he moved to the Victors Village and kept as much of a low profile as he could.

Annie didn't see much of him, after he that, not until a terrible storm wrecked, her home and by a fluke they were rehomed, minutes from the Village, but by that time he was preparing for his Victory tour, so much was going on both for her in her new home and him that they didn't speak until after his return.

That's when things got weird and not in any good kind of way, his behaviour changed, he stopped showing interest in the girls that would, flirt with him and even got angry at those who tried, at the time Annie wasn't sure what had happened but looking back on it she's almost certain it had something to do with forced position, most people believed that it started after he turned sixteen, but the people of the Capitol were greedy and President Snow never cared a thing for the feelings of anyone from the Districts.

She's almost certain he was quietly sold and used behind 'closed doors' so to speak, he only ever spoke about openly about it, in the District Thirteen propo and even then never mentioned anything happening before the age of sixteen.

The biggest indicator she got was when she went to visit Mags, one time she heard Finnick yelling, which was un-characteristic of him, he loved her so much and rarely yelled at all, it wasn't his way, he was much to laid back usually. "..You knew what they'd do? Why didn't you tell me what they'd do?" the argument was terrible, she didn't enter Mags house to hear it, she was on the door step until she heard their voices, then left without going in.

She pieced together the bits, and her mind lead her to the only conclusion that she could make, the Capitol were doing terrible things to Finnick, she'd try to keep him company more often, her brothers had moved on to be more interested in girls, than the new semi-reclusive Victor, so Annie would drag Marie to see him they'd spend time trying to cheer him up. She never told her sister anything she'd heard, she didn't want to start rumours, if she was wrong.

Levi starts to look sleepy, after playing with his toys and running round the house at top speed, occasionally tripping, she's been half watching him whilst, allowing her thoughts of Finnick to run away with her, she must be having a bad day, normally she doesn't dwell on the past so much.

He's getting bigger and heavier, she won't be able to carry him much soon, she baths him and lets him, play with his toy boat and sea creatures, before drying him and his hair, she puts him in his favourite sail boat pyjamas, and reads him a bedtime story, before turning on his lighthouse nightlight and leaving his door partly open, her room is just across from his.

Annie makes herself a coffee before sitting on the window seat her son loves so much. She thought nothing could be worse than what, she suspected Finnick was being put through by the Capitol, but everything did get worse when he turned sixteen and not just for him.

He was taken to the Capitol in the dead of night, two weeks before the Hunger Games on the eve of his sixteenth birthday, they threw a big party for him and he was surrounded by many men and women, over the course of the time he was there he had 'girlfriends' and even one 'boyfriend'.

There were dates, expensive gifts given to him, and many parties attended, all of which turned Annie's stomach, he'd always been a romantic, who wanted to find the love of his life, so the sudden change, only gave her deeper confirmation, that he was behaving against his own will.

Finnick was brought back to the Capitol, on the train with District Fours representative, it was his first year as mentor, Annie was sure the Capitol wanted to capture his reaction to his first set of tributes, she didn't personally know the boy that was picked, but too her horror, he sister Marie was called, her sister had leaned forward form her roped pen, "don't" she whispered in Annie's ear before walking up to the stage to take her place as tribute.

The two sisters would always stand as close to each other as the pens would allow, Annie would stand as close to the back rope of hers as she could and Marie would stand to the front, to give each other what comfort they could.

Looking back Annie had assumed that Finnick was capable of anything, she wasn't the only one, her family and many others just assumed, he would bring back a winner first time, like he possessed magic or something, she'd seen her sister off quietly confident the he could bring her back alive.

It wasn't to be though, she died on the eighth day and the District Four boy on the tenth, she'd been alone with the psycho boy from two, without warning he cut her throat, nothing Finnick could have done would have saved her, there wasn't time.

Annie however was livid, Marie was only sixteen and she was fifteen, at the time she wanted someone to blame, she went to see Finnick after he returned on the train with Mags, she wasn't the only angry person to turn up, others were swearing and throwing rocks at him.

Not only did they blame him, for the death of two children from our District, they yelled 'Capitol whore' and 'Capitol dog' at him as he tried to pass with Mags, one of the stones hit her, despite Finnicks attempts to shade her, all Annie's rage left her, blaming him for both deaths was just so unreasonable and she couldn't believe, that others thought he _enjoyed_ dating and sleeping with the people of the Capitol.

She realized, in that moment, he couldn't save her sister and she like everyone else just expected too much from him_, 'what could he have done?' 'what could he have sent'_ she could find the answer in one simple word nothing, even if he could have sent her a warning, in the form of a gift, would she have interpreted it correctly? There wasn't time for any gift though, even without being a mentor, she realized that in the time it took, for him to go from sitting at the campfire, to the two strides it took him to Marie, who happened to have her back to him, there wasn't anything that cloud have been done. She felt bad for blaming him and wondered why it'd taken this, to make her see the truth.

He never forgot the difference between Annie and Marie again, instead of hating him, she grew closer to him, her family couldn't stand it so when they started dating, she was thrown out, to go live with Finnick, they wouldn't have their daughter date the Capitol dog.

Despite her sister's death, things were good between her and Finnick after she'd grieved for Marie, they spent every day together, except when he was taken to the Capitol, they even applied to marry, when she was seventeen, so they'd be able to get married as soon as she turned eighteen.

Finnick became worried though, others they knew in District Four were given the green light to get married before them, even though they applied to marry_ after_ her and Finnick, she told him there were probably just some hold ups, but he suspected something was very wrong.

He was called to the Capitol as normal, before the Hunger Games and he should have been returned for reaping day he wasn't, Annie started to worry, maybe he was right, maybe smoothing was wrong, she didn't have long to wait, her name was called she'd fight in the Hunger Games just like her sister, she tried not to see it as punishment for being with Finnick, but she knew fine well the games reaping where sometimes rigged to make them more interesting.

Annie forces herself not to think of her own games, she turns off the TV she wasn't really watching, locks up and heads upstairs for the night, she checks that Levi is sleeping, then runs a hot bath, she's allows herself to relax a little, she stays in the water until her fingers and toes prune.

She dries herself, puts on her thick bathrobe and dries her hair, she opens the bedside drawer, where she keeps, the wedding photo of herself and Finnick, then allows herself to look feel and cry, it's almost four years since she last saw his face.

Closing her eyes she allows herself to hear him laugh, to see him smile, she imagines him lay on the bed next to her, she tells him how her and Levi's day has been, she tells him that she misses him, when she opens her eyes again, the image from her head disappears, she lightly kisses the glass of the photo frame, replaces it in the drawer and wipes away her tears.

Inside the drawer is also the last letter he ever wrote for her, he gave it to Johanna, to give to her after he had gone to fight with the rebels, she opens the envelope carefully and removes the folded paper, like someone who expects it to crumble to dust, in her hands.

Finnick's writing is usually a terrible scrawl, that even he struggled to read, but in his last letter, he took great care to make sure she'd be able to read his every word, she could swear the letter still carries he husbands scent, though she knows this is probably just her memory of it.

_Dear Annie,_

_I love you more than I have room to say on this page, I've screwed up more letters than I've counted, I wanted to find the right words, to explain why I have to go to war, so that when I return you'll forgive me for ever leaving you, when I promised you I'd never let go of your hand._

_Annie, I don't have to tell you what we've both been through in all these years you know. Good men and women are out there right now fighting for our freedom, I can't just sit her nice and safe waiting for this all to be over, I need to do something, I need to help._

_I'm no doctor or war planner, I'm a man who was taught to fight to the death, to survive against the odds, it's the only contribution to the war I'm capable of making, so I have to do it, even though having me gone will hurt you dearly._

_Whilst I'm gone please look to the future, think about the children we'll have and the good times we'll have, once all this has ended, we'll be able to live quietly like we wanted, we'll be able to live as we choose and not how we're told too._

_I'll get the small boat I wanted, so we can fish for tea and take the kids on sea adventures, they'll swim with the dolphins and have fun all day, when night comes we'll light a camp fire and have tea and I'll tell the kids storey's like I used to so long ago._

_Please don't think of the bad things that could happen while I'm gone, just know that as long as I live breath and, I'll come home to you, hopefully I won't be gone form you long and I'll hold you in my arms again very soon._

_I love you with all my heart._

_Finnick__XXX_

Even as he wrote his letter, it never occurred to him it might be his last, he believed he would come home, one of his biggest failings, was that he never expected to lose, some unconscious part of him, felt invincible, a career who would win and there was no possible other outcome, but there was.

She knows she should blame Finnick, but what's the point in blaming the dead, he can hardly change his choice, instead she treasure the good memories and lives in hope that he found, something better in the afterlife.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please comment/review/favourite my fic.**


	3. Displaced

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Shadow's POV

* * *

**Displaced**

He gets on bus to wherever, with the two others who were already on board before him. It's the middle of the night, the two others sit towards the back on either side of the bus. Shadow takes the front seat closest to the door. It lurches forwards, just as he sits. He puts his bags and trident just in front of him

As much as he'd like to keep track for where he's off too, the dark night makes it near impossible, to judge where he's headed. The occasional street lamp makes it easier to see, but nothing he sees gives a great clue to where he is.

Morning starts to break, orange reds, mix with the blues of night, as the sun peaks through the clouds. He catches sight of a fence as they travel a long a long road, to their new home. Groups of shack like houses become more common, there are fields of produce and even a few animals to be seen, in what looks like a small working farm.

Shadow and his travel companions, are meet off the bus by an official looking man." All of you are to come with me, into the town hall. You'll be assigned homes and jobs. He's walked into the large new built building with the words Town Hall.

He sits outside a room whilst the official, speaks to someone else. "These are the last of the Displaced to be homed here, the processing Centres will be shutting down." He said looking pleased with himself.

The two others are called in in turn, and leave with people who have assistant badges. "Shadow Noman." All eyes turn to him, as he enters the room they left. "I'm in charge here, my names Lenderfield Hollten" he said. "Either you can tell me what work will suit you, or you can go to the Education centre. Only those who are seriously mentally affected get away with not working. Then they get rations and a small allowance. So what shall we do with you Mr. Noman?" He said.

"I can fish, make nets and things." He said not wanting to have to start learning, lots of different things he'd rather just work. "Good we need more fishermen around here." He said, you'll be taken to your new home, you work from sunrise tomorrow." He said, finally before calling someone to take him to where he'll stay.

It's a short ride to a pile dwelling house, made of dirty brown wood. "The river floods in bad weather so the houses used, by fishers like you have been built on stilts, to keep them from flooding, the people in the house are your workmates. The town built here, for people like you. Is self-sufficient, if it isn't grown, caught, raised or made here, then you won't have it. There are a few exceptions of medical and dental help, which comes in from the Capitol and a few other bits. But most of everything is from this town." He driver said as he pulls up outside the building to let him out.

The Fishing house and large swollen river are in a wooded area just outside the main town, there's few clouds in the sky, it's cold and the autumnal air bites. Shadow zips his fleece, picks up his bags and walks up the outdoor staircase to the first floor of the stilt house. There's a small balcony, with a couple of chairs that have seen better days.

He opens the front door that's at the side of the house, near the stairs you climb up to reach the first floor. no one's in the living room, which has two old patched sofas, that look like they might once have belonged somewhere else. There are voices coming from the back room.

He opens the door and all eye's turn to him for the second time, whatever conversation , they were having stops abruptly. He walks into a kitchen and dining room, the people who live here are either sat down eating breakfast or helping there selves to whatever has been cooked.

"I'm the new boy, I was told I'd be staying here, my names Shadow. Is there anywhere I can put my bags? I could also do with some sleep, I didn't get any one the way here." It would be accurate to describe their expressions as surprised; Shadow assumes they got no prior warning, of his arrival.

"I thought they closed the processing centres, a dark haired woman said breaking the silence. "Well looks like we got one more. Enjoy your one day off new boy it'll be the last you get." Most of the residents continue like Shadow isn't there.

"I guess you get the last room, it's not much and it's close to the bathroom, which in summer is no good thing. My names Dawn by the way." She holds out a hand for Shadow to shake, he decides to be polite since he'll be living with them for some time at least. He shakes her hand. "Follow me."

They go back through to the living room; she stops briefly to take a key from a bowl on a small side table. "Here this is yours for the front door." She said holding it out for him to take. He puts it in his pocket. And then they head up the stairs. "There are three bedrooms downstairs, for us women and three upstairs for you guys." She opens the door to a small room, that's sparsely decorated. There's one set of badly constructed clothes draws, a stool , a dusty bed with a grey blanket and dirty window, which overlooks the way he entered the house.

Dawn gives him a shy smile. "I have to go to work now so I don't want to be late, you can come with me tomorrow, sleep well Shadow." She said before closing the door, leaving him alone. He tries to shake some of the dust of his thin blanket, which just irritates his nose and makes him sneezes.

His bed makes an awful creak as he sits on it, the slightest movement makes a squeaking sound. He's sure would wake everyone in the shared house. He cleans his draws of dust and puts in his clothes, and wash supplies.

The tin the lady gave him, is where he keeps his money. He puts it at the bottom of his backpack so he can take it everywhere with him, it's much lighter without his clothes. His trident he puts in the corner by the head of his bed, in case he needs it close to hand.

He looks into the bathroom, it has a small shower, bath and toilet. But it smells, like it either has recently blocked and overflowed, or rarely gets cleaned. Whichever it is, it isn't pleasant to smell. It's no wonder; the bedroom closest to it hasn't been picked as a bedroom by anyone else.

After using the toilet washing his hands and giving his tired face a quick wash with lukewarm tap water. He lies on his uncomfortable bed. The only saving grace, is that he has a roof over his head and he's warmer than he was sleeping outside. He falls asleep unusually fast.

Unsure of how long he slept, he gets up hungry again and wanting food. The kitchen has a small fridge, that has a small amount of fish, milk butter and nothing else. In the cupboard is a box of porridge, he wasn't told to help himself to food, and he doesn't want to cause issues with anyone he's going to have to live with, so he goes back upstairs for his trident.

Although he doesn't officially start his work until tomorrow, no one said he could fish for his own dinner. The river is fast flowing and filed with debris from the recent rains. He inspects the water a while. Even being blind in one eye, doesn't stop him, he's more perceptive to finding fish, than most people would be with two fully functioning eyes. He kneels at the waters age waiting for his chance, he misses a couple of times but spear a large salmon. He smiles in wonder at his own skills.

He prepares the fish and cooks what he needs for himself without any butter. He eats enough to fill him up and leaves the rest in the fridge. Unsure what the other do for dinner and not bothered if they do come back and eat it.

On his journey to the house he saw a bus stop, he was told he could use if he needed to get back into, the centre of the town. He makes his way too it and waits with the few others, that are gathered there. They give him strange looks. He ignores them, they'll get used to him be around soon enough.

The bus arrives a few minutes later, he gets on with the others, for the ride back into town. He decides to check out the shops. To get an idea of prices, so when he does get paid, he'll have some idea of what he can afford to buy in and what he'll need to save for.

Shadow gets the feeling he's living in quite a small community, but the place could be larger and more spread out, than what he's currently seen. The town is very quiet, with few people milling around. He assumes most are working, he knows it's the main area due to the town hall and main gate being here.

There's shops selling a small variety of fruit and veg, basic supplies, seasonal clothing, a small amount of furniture. He doubts a fishing wage will ever cover, a butcher, a bakery, a shoe shop, a small couple of bars to his surprise and some shops that seem to be selling an odd assortment of things. Most of the items seem expensive.

The shop fronts all look, colourless and identical except for, the names and the people who run them. The busiest places in the town, seem to be the town Hall, and the Medical Centre. After his small walk around, seeing what little there is on heads back to the bar.

It's not that he needs a drink, but he doesn't want to go straight back to his house after so little time. Most of the people in the bar seem, to be suffering, from some server mental issue or other. He sits at a table across from a man who's babbling quietly and nonsensically.

The man seems to notice Shadow, his face clears like when the sun pokes out after the rain. He comes over sits next to Shadow. He stares at him for a good few minutes, "I know you, I know you." He repeats. "Name, tell me your name?" He said "Shadow Noman." He answers.

His face wrinkles as he stares at Shadow. He repeats the name over and over for a few minutes. "No, No." The man shouts. "It's wrong, it's wrong." The man yells getting louder, to the point of making the others look. "What's your name?" He's clearly deeply agitated. "I only know Shadow Noman, I don't know the one a used to bear." He answers hoping to calm the man.

The woman who owns the bar comes over. "All right Muddle, be nice to the new man. You'll scare him yelling like that. "I'm sorry he's very confused; he calls me by a different name every time he comes here. No one gets the same name twice here. My name's Tilly by the way." She shakes Shadows hand. "I'm Shadow, until Muddle decides different."

She insist he has his first bowl of stew on the house. He sits at the bar to eat and allows Tilly to fill him in on the local gossip. He leaves by late afternoon to return to his new house. he wants to give his room the best clean he can, before his first full night.

He searches the house, popping his head round each door. To try and find cleaning supplies and something to clean with, eventual he finds a mop that's worse for wear but still usable, a cloth to dust down his draws and stool and a bucket and half full bottle of cleaning fluid.

Shadow dusts down his furniture; hand washes his blanket pillow and the curtains, and then pegs them out to dry on a makeshift line outside, on the balcony. Whilst his clothes bedding and curtains are blowing in the September breeze. He scrubs his window, takes his mattress outside to beat the dust off. He cleans his bedframe the door and the stool. Until his room looks in better shape. It turns out the floor boards are white and not grey. He finishes by putting his mattress back on its squeaky frame.

His room is cleaner than most in the house and he can actually see better out of his window. He's proud of his afternoon work. But he's suffering terribly with his leg, so he heads downstairs to do something he can't remember ever doing, watching the TV. He puts the news on but he pays little attention.

When the sun starts to set he decides it's a good time to cook the tea. He cooks the rest of the fish, the others clearly didn't come back and eat. He flakes it up in the pan. The other com back just has he finishes cooking as if, it was agreed that they would do things this way.

"Snack time." One of the guys said. "Adam has gone to pick up some extra bits of food for tea, but I'm sure you won't mind if we all share right." "Not at all." Shadow answers. Someone puts a cloth on the wood table; "Put the pan here." Dawn brings over forks and they all eat out of the pan. Shadow has to do his best not to be overwhelmed.

Sitting around the table even with strangers, gives him the sense of belonging that he's been missing, for so many months. Maverick and Adam returns. Lydia helps him with tea, they eat fish and eggs with a small amount of veg.

After tea they play cards and share a couple of beers. he wasn't sure he wanted to come here, but he's so glad to no longer, be alone with only the trees and squirrels for company. He heads to bed early to rest up and get fit for his work in the morning.

In the bathroom, he showers, the water goes intermittently between temperatures, of icy needles and warmish but never making it too hot. He's just drying his hair in his bedroom with a spare towel and his around his waist when there's a knock at his door.

"Come in" he said Dawn enters "I promised we'd chat more, so here I am. Good job on the room by the way it looks better." She said smiling at him clearly interested in his half naked body. "You look good by the way, I'm surprised no one's waiting for _you_ after the war." There's an unmistakable note of relief he doesn't blame her. There are very few younger men around here and he's probably one of the more sane ones.

"Who says there isn't?" he said. He feels like he misses someone desperately, every day. But he can't recall who. "You'd be in a house somewhere, living a good life with her. Not here, if someone was looking." She answers.

"Where were you born Shadow? Do you know?" She comes over and sits next to him on the bed uninvited, she leaves enough space for it to not be overly awkward. "The stools aren't too comfortable." She said as if to offer some explanation for her sitting so close; her eyes betray her feigned innocence, they roam over his wet chest and scars. She likes what she sees and struggles to hide it. "I have no idea, I was diagnosed with amnesia and it doesn't take a genius to work out, that I have a bad case of it. I know how to fish, but I don't know where I learned the skills from, I guess I came from District Four.

I couldn't afford too to get the train, and I'd never survive long enough to walk. I could have tried to hitch a ride, but my trust in others was too low and I was paranoid. When I got a bit of money, I ended up sick, and being brought here. But hopefully I'll be out of here, as soon as I can make enough money to support myself for a while." Shadow doesn't know why he tell s her so much, he quite likes being around someone he can talk too. Maybe he's missed this. She looks at him sadly "We don't just get to leave here Shadow, and there's _no _way you'll make enough to support yourself."

He gives her a defiant look, she lets the conversation about him leaving drop. "I'll leave you to rest, tomorrow will be a long day. I was given this to make sure your up on time." She puts a small alarm clock on his bedside table, after setting it. "Good night." She said before closing his door and leaving him. Sleeps not hard to come by he decides to must be a record for him to sleep so well twice. He's had a long and exhausting day, and he doubts tomorrow will be less strenuous. He sleeps without his pillow or blanket to let them finish drying.

The house is still by the time he wakes, in the morning. A few hours before sunrise, he washes puts on clean clothes and heads down stairs for breakfast. Some of the others are starting to get up. Dawn included, they share equal amounts of porridge. "If you have any equipment you like to fish with you should bring it." Dawn said as the breakfast bowls were being gathered up to be cleaned.

He goes back upstairs grabs his trident and his net bag, when he reapers downstairs one of the Maverick. "Where the hell did that come from?" One of the guys said. He comes over to touch it. Shadow pulls it away from him. "It's mine I don't have much, but this is mine only. No one's to take it or touch it without my permission. I don't want any trouble. But anyone who tries, will be in for a fight and I_ won't_ lose." He said turning the tone in the house very serious. "Even if you think you can take it for a 'joke', I won't laugh I'll tear this place apart. And god help, the person or people who are responsible." All the house occupants look at him differently now like there're afraid he might actually be dangerous; he does nothing to change that opinion.

Still they leave the house together, and walk down a road ten minutes to a boat house. "That's Davey." Dawn said. He checks we all turn up, he records equipment given out and returned and he keeps the details of your catch for wage purposes. Don't get on the wrong side of him." He wears a take no crap expression and appears unfriendly.

There are four building side by side."The largest is the boat house, the second largest is the canteen where we get our free dinner and the smallest two are where we queue to get our weekly wage and the fish store where our catch is weighed and stored for distribution." She explains after noticing him looking at the buildings.

Davey approaches as the group get closer. He's five foot nothing. "Shadow, you pick a boat with one of your group. Go fish and bring your catch back here." He can tell Davey takes an instant dislike to him, whether it's that Shadow over a foot taller than him and quite intimidating to look at, or whether Davey is just the sort of man who doesn't like anyone. He suspects a little of both for this guy and the instant dislike is mutual.

Dawn looks hopeful and all the rest, move into pairs or small groups Shadow guesses formed long before he arrived. So he pairs up with waits in the queue for their boat. While Shadow gets the fishing gear.

The river that passes through, the displaced town, is quite possibly what he recalls as being called the Vein, the largest river in Panem which travels from one side of Panem. Smaller rivers often feed into this one, and it ends in District Four at the sea. If indeed it is the Vein. He hates that he recalls random information like that. But not the people in his life or other memories he'd consider useful to him.

He returns to her just before they get their boat, "I'll drive, I like that part." She said "Fine" he sits at the bow, while Dawn steers with the motor, out of the boat house and into the river. "We're heading downstream past our house. Shadow doesn't mind where they go, he's just glad to be back on the water in the boat, with the wind in his hair and the motion of the water below him.

Shadow jabs at the fish as they go past catching a few. "Wow you must be good, definitely a Four boy. I don't think any other the others we share a house with could do that." She sounds impressed. It's a few minutes more before Dawn cuts the engine and drops the anchor. No other fishing boats are visible from their positions on the water, and they should be able to get a good catch.

Dawn sighs with frustration. "You know Shadow I'm not a District Four girl, I retrained for this, I used to work making clothes in District Eight but I wanted to be more outdoor based, so I trained to fish. When I first came here, which is why you're stuck with me. The others decided to ditch me with the last person to show up at our house, so you have the misfortune of working with me."

By Dinner time, Shadow has more than double, her fish. She drives back up the river, to the fish store so they can have their morning catch weighed in and calculated. Davey insists on personally inspecting his catch, Dawn waits with Shadow for his verdict.

"sloppy work Shadow." He says looking at the perfectly pierced fish, any fisherman would be proud to say they caught. "I'll have to dock you're wages, plus your catch isn't as large as it should be." Its nonsense he can tell by looking at the nearest people that he's caught at least as much, as some of the others, and more than most. Dawn looks horrified but Shadow is unsurprised. Even if he caught three times what the others brought back, he'd still find a reason to complain. Shadow doesn't give him the satisfaction of looking shocked or angry.

When he's done picking faults, Shadow simply follows the line of people filing out to the cafeteria for dinner. He fumes silently through dinner, and Dawn makes her disgust know to those sharing their table, but few seem to want to pass comment or speak badly of Davey.

The afternoon goes pretty much the same as the morning. Only they go out on a boat of five instead of just the two of them. Again Davey picks fault where there's none. Shadow returns back to the house with a mixture of feelings over the day. Angry at Davey, but glad to be fishing properly again.

Over tea that night the other house mates, rant about how much they hate Davey. But they'd never say anything bad where he might be likely to hear it. They also take the mick out of how short he is for a man. Shadow laughs with his house mates but dreads payday.

Getting paid on a Sunday feels odd but it's the way it works in the Displaced town. Shadow was given a pay book to log his days of work which is signed by Davey, and a box with a lock to store his wages. Then they all line up at the five booths, so that they can get their wages written in and the week stamped to say they've received payment.

The clerk writes what shadow has earned counts out his money and stamps his book. He gets a pitiful amount of coins that will be barely enough, to contribute to, the house food and cleaning supplies. "That's all I get he yells. I've worked all week and because Davey doesn't like me, that's what I'm left with?" Dawn pulls at his arm please Shadow don't make a scene. "Whatever Davey says goes. It'll be fine we share food costs anyway, you'll still get to eat.

Dawn doesn't seem to get it, he doesn't want just enough to put in the food fund so he can eat. He wants out of this place and his own home, bank account, and his loved one's if they still exist, and need him, he'll never get there with this.

Sunday is a half work day, most of the people from his house spend it at the bar. None of them seem to want to waste what little free time they have cleaning the house or doing other chores. So they spend what little they have on weak beer and betting on card games.

He'd like nothing more than to drown his sorrows, but he can't afford that. He has to move seat away from, Muddle when he starts up with his 'I know you'. He dose however get pulled up by Dawn for a dance. To someone playing the flute, their housemates raise a glass to Dawn and Shadow. After that he insists he can't dance more due to his leg, in truth though, he just feels awful dancing with her. His heart tells him it's the wrong.

There's lull in the music and Muddle stands, his eyes go wide he yells at the top of his voice. "I know you, I know you, Living legend!" He points straight at Shadow, then presses his three middle fingers to his lips and stretches his arm out. "Quite down Muddle or you'll be taken home." No one seems to take what he said, with any seriousness; they just seem annoyed by his interruption.

"I think we should get back." Dawn said, he'll only carry on and spoil everyone else's night. Shadows had enough anyway, he wasn't really in the mood, after being ripped off for his work. So he's quite happy to finish his one drink and leave.

The house is quiet when they get back, with everyone else staying at the bar, to drink into the night. He sighs heavily and sits on the sofa feeling miserable and trapped. "Don't look so glum, Davey is just being an ass because you're the new boy, he'll cut you a break once you've been here long enough." He decides not to tell her he doesn't want to be here long enough.

"I know what'll cheer you up. Come on, I'll give you a back rub, I'll even rub your sore leg. I know how much it pains you, even when you try not to show it." He's tired but he would like his leg rubbed. "Just my leg don't rub anything else." He said.

They go into her room so he can lie down, she tries to rub his leg but can't do a good job, so he has to undo his pants, so she can better rub it. He moans deeper than he intends, at the feel of her soft hands on his skin. He feels a deep sense of shame that he shouldn't be letting her do this.

She massages his leg for a good few minutes, she moves her hands up his thigh, into his boxer shorts. He wants to tell her to stop, but it feels good and he has no idea how long it's been since he was touched like this. "I can do more if you like." She said egger to please. He struck by how young she is, she can only be in her early twenties. He's caught by indecision, guilt, shame and a deep inner need for more.

She pulls down the waist band of his pants, and sits on her knees taking in the sight of him, he's hard even though he wishes he wasn't. She strokes him gently with one hand. "I can make you feel better." She said trying her best to reassure him. She's about take him in her mouth. Shadow pulls back quickly. "I'm sorry I can't." He said, he gets up and gathers his pants up hastily. He gets his trident, backpack with his sleeping bag in and quickly puts his pants and unlaced boots on, and heads out into the night.

It's bad enough, that he nearly did something that felt so wrong to him. But a few minutes into the trees, he hears the 'hiss' of the lizard mutts again. He's forced into his fight again, that inevitably ends with him on his knees and looking to the sky.

He's tried distressed and desperate for sleep. But he walks far enough so that no one form the house will find him if they look. He uses the autumnal leaves, to camouflage his sleeping bag. He gets in for warmth and sleep.

Again he wakes before the sun rises. He's made a decision, he won't go to work, he's going to get out of this place. He has to wait, for the morning bus to come though. He's in too much pain, to walk to anywhere. He's seen vans leave through the town gates. He plans to sneak onto one.

He's not quite sure what the coming and going vans are for, but he hides behind some boxes, whilst no one's around. He has a nervous wait while, more things are loaded in eventually the doors are closed, and someone pats the back to signal it can leave.

He hears the engine start, he sends a small pray to whoever might answer them, and waits. The van moves off, but only a couple of moments in it stops again. The back opens, "Shadow Noman?" A voice said and a torch lights up the van. He tries to hide from the light beam. But whoever is looking comes in. He knows he's found even before it happens.

Rough hands grab him and drag him, he doesn't beg, plead or resists. There's no point and he'd rather spare himself an injury. He's taken back out into daylight. "Got him." The man said, to those who are with him. Someone else takes hold of him from the other side, then he's escorted back into, the Town Hall that he entered on his first day.

He's taken straight inside the same office he first sat in, the guards leave. He has no doubt they're waiting, just outside the door. Lenderfieald looks less than impressed and Shadow even detects a little sadness in him.

"Shadow you realizes, I'm the only person protecting you from serious trouble here? We have a facility for difficult and severely mentally affected people. You've done more than enough to earn a place there. In the four years I've been in charge here, you're the first attempted escapee. So you best tell me what happened to make you try that. Or I'll have no option but to send you our difficult and dangerous facility."

"I don't want to be here, I believe I came from District Four, I wanted to go back and see if anyone there remembers me. Maybe I have a home, someone who loves me." Lenderfield give him a greater look of sadness.

"I'm going to explain something, which may _not_ have been made clear to you Shadow. This place was built and a law was passed stating that anyone vulnerable from the war had to be looked after, housed and protected.

If I let you leave and it's found out, I lose my job here. Like it or not you_ are_ vulnerable, you have_ no_ memorise, _no _loved ones have come forward to help you. If I let you out and something happens to you _I'm_ directly responsible. If you left here you'd have _no_ safe place to go to.

Let's just _say_, I let you out here, you make your way back to District Four, so much has changed Shadow. The fences have been torn down, the people of the Districts now move freely. they live and work where they wish. Even if _someone_ you lovedand_ once_ lived there, they could now be living _anywhere_ in Panem. If _they_ don't know you're alive they can't help you, you can't just wander around looking. You need _money_ a _home_ and you'd never get either." He's actually trying to be sensitive and as kind as possible as he explains things to Shadow.

"To get a_ job_ outside of here, you need a real identity, a real birth place, and _proof_ you can't apply for a job and bank account as Shadow Noman. it's a name_ you_ go by but had to make up, the only work you _might_ get would be illegal and the reality is, it could be unsafe, you could be exploited or both.

Here you are safe housed, feed we can help you out with things like clothes, medical needs and that kind of thing. I'm sorry you miss _someone_ but if you don't know _who_ they are, there's nothing _I_ can do to try and reunite you. Your DNA was checked in the records of the living and missing, you didn't show up, which means you must have been classified _deceased_. I'm sorry Shadow but you _do_ belong here now."

Shadow hates every word he said, but each was true. He feels tears of helplessness come again. "Can you check the records of the dead then? We can tell who I love I'm still alive." Lenderfield looks pained. "I'm sorry there's a process for that, it wouldn't work for _you_, the DNA profiles are only kept two years after a person is classified dead. So even if a search was made, you'd no longer show up in the records, there weren't any soldier deaths two years after the war. So what ever happened to you must have been before that point.

I can however offer you some advice I'll call you attempted escape depression, at not knowing if you have a family or a home still out there. Then I'll send you to the Medical centre and the doctors will help you cope, with how to move on with your life, despite feeling that there's someone still out there for you. I'm afraid you're not alone, if you do remember something helpful about your life before the war, _maybe_ we can help you then. But I'm afraid that right _now_ there's_ no_ more that can be done."

Shadow feels like a sledge hammer his been taken to his heart. "There are lot of nice women here, you _can_ still have a family if_ you_ want, but you have to ask yourself,_ how_ long you wish to wait for your memories to come back? Sometimes the best thing _you _can do for yourself is to move on. If your classified as deceased any marriage you _might_ have had is over." He writes something down and makes a call then someone enters. "All of your things will be taken back to where you live, for when the doctors discharge you."

He's checked in at the medical centre. He spends a week having intensive therapy, solo and group sessions with others, who have amnesia and are trying to cope with it. He quickly discovers that he has the worst case, it's no surprise to him. Dawn visits every evening after she's finished work to cheer him up.

A week after he's taken in, he's released, for making good progress. He made the right noises to get out, but he did try to accept the help he was given some of it worked but not all. He returns to his place in his home, to cheers. Dawn told him everyone would be glad to see him back, he's treated to cookies they saved up for and baked for him. He also enjoys hearing how Davey has been told he must be fairer to him after Dawn made a complaint to Lenderfield.

He tries his best to settle back in, and although his new home will never truly feel like 'his'. He accepts that he needs to make the best of his new life. In the weeks after, he allows himself to get closer to Dawn, even though it doesn't feel right. His doctors assure him, it will in time if he keeps moving forward, and that if he refuses to let her in, he'll never get rid of the 'not right' feeling.

Not long after a hard day's work on a Sunday, and sometime spent in the bar, with Muddle yelling 'Living Legend' excitedly at him. He's gotten used to Muddles madness and just goes with it. He decides it's about time Dawn was rewarded for her patience with him and for being generally, the best help he's had settling in.

He downs the last of his beer, then takes her by the arm. "I think we should get out of here early and go back to the house, we could make a little time just for the two of us, what do you say?" He licks his bottom lip in a seductive way, she giggles in response. "Excellent idea Shadow lets go."

They make it home and head to her room. For the first time since he's known her, they kiss. "Shadow, are you sure you want to do this?" He decides that only honesty will work. "I_ won't_ ever be able to love you, the way you want, but that doesn't mean I can't _try_ to make you happy. I'll do the best I can but you _have_ to know. I can't make my heart give 'her' up, as long as you understand and accept that, I'll give you as much of me as I can."

Her eyes water with tears, "That's enough for me, I'll take whatever I can get." They kiss and end up on her bed. It's less creaky than his. They strip eagerly, he lets her get on top of him she kisses and strokes him until he's hard. He nods to her when he's ready and she lowers herself on to him. She feels unfamiliar, to him and he almost loses his erection but he shuts it out, the part of him that says it isn't right.

He finishes inside her, "God Shadow I think that's the best I've ever had." She says panting and pleased. He lies back against the pillows and catches his own breath, he waits until she's sleeping. Before he carefully gets out from underneath her and goes upstairs to the bathroom.

Shadow sits on the toilet floor and sobs. "I'm sorry _whoeve_r you are, I'm just trying to get on with _my_ life, I can't find _you_, I'm so_ sorry_." He retches into the toilet and cries more before, pulling himself to his feet and getting into the shower. It's never hot but he turns it up is high as it will go. He promises himself he'll never touch Dawn again. Even if that means living the rest of his life alone. He can stand feeling like he's betraying 'her'.

* * *

**I re-wrote this chapter so it took me longer than I would have liked to finish it, but I hope you like it, what do you think of Dawn?**

**Next Chapter will be the Fourth Anniversary, of the end of the rebellion.**

**Thank you for reading please comment/review/favourite my fic! **


	4. Four Long Years

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Annie's POV

* * *

**Four Long Years**

Annie spent the morning packing hers and Levi's clothes with Adrian. He's been helping out a lot in the run up to the fourth anniversary. They say time heals, in some ways it does, she doesn't cry as much as she did, but anniversary celebration feels like a horrible punch to a never healing wound.

She'd like to just out right refuse to go, but she's afraid of it being taken as rude. Plus Levi loves the idea of watching the military parade. He only really has a small child's understanding, of what's going on, he's not really old enough to grasp the bigger picture, about what the celebration is for. He thinks its one giant party for his dad.

She made a list to help her remember everything she needs to take. Every day clothes for the two of them. Levi's backpack, with toys books and other entertaining things, so he's not board in time that require waiting. The medals Finnick was awarded for his part in the rebellion. That will never compensate for his absence. The official invite, hotel details and the weeks itinerary.

Most of the anniversary attendees will be getting the train, but Annie made it very clear on the first anniversary that she wouldn't go on the train. It holds bad memories for her of the Hunger Games, so instead that she picked be flown by a hovercraft.

Adrian doesn't normally attend the Capitol celebration, but he insisted on helping Annie Look after Levi and allowing her some private time to grief for Finnick. Even though he insisted he'd be coming only as a friend and helper. Annie can't feel their relationship is slowly changing.

He's helping out more often and doing the kind of things with Levi that any dad would, which worries Annie. Levi gets on well with him, and always looks forward to when he comes round. She's told Adrian in no uncertain terms though, that she'll never again marry.

Levi and Adrian are playing sand castles just outside the house. "I'm going to take a walk before our hovercraft comes to take us the Capitol. Will the two of you be alright a few minutes?" She said not wanting to just disappear on them. "Sure Annie, Levi and I will be fine, when we're finished here I'll take him inside and clean him up a bit." "Thank you Adrian."

After the rebellion a memorial statue with a large white marble base, big enough for a bronze plaque with the names of all the dead from District Four was made. And a bronze trident, in the likeness of Finnick's on top, as lovely as the statue is. Annie prefers to go to the spot the two of them had their first date, to leave her remembrance gifts.

There's a waterfall, with a cave just behind if you knew where to look. Finnick filled it with small candles in coloured jars and laid out a blanket, with picnic food. They went to the spot many times, and planned to marry just outside it, in a small ceremony with just Mags and the official. Instead they ended up marrying in District Thirteen.

Annie made a hand weaved bowl, in it she put a few small bouquets of wildflowers, he loved the wild ones more, than any other variety. A hand full of sugar cubes, a recent picture of herself and Levi and two short hand written notes from the two of them.

Even those form District Four would rarely make the walk to the waterfall. It was tricky to reach, so most people would relax, when they had the time, in easier to reach places. Annie however finds her way quickly having made the trip, more times than she can count. She still comes out here when she needs some solitude. She purposefully left enough time to make sure, she could fit it in.

The roar of the waterfall is audible before it can be seen; she makes her way through the last of the palm trees taking care on the uneven ground. She makes her way around the pool of water at the waterfalls end. It's rocky and she takes extra care not to slip, as she heads round closer to the back.

Sometimes she and Finnick would swim under the waterfall, to reach the cave. But it can be accessed, so that you stay mostly dry, from its right side. Annie put on her rain coat with hood, and elasticated cords that can be pulled, to keep it on tighter around your face, she lifts the yellow hood and pulls them before entering the cave form the side.

She goes to the back away from the splashing water, crouches on the rocks. At her own private shrine, she moves what remains of last year's offering and places the new one. Leaning the picture of her and Levi against a stone. With the woven bowl below it. She takes a small candle and matches form her inside pocket, and puts it close to the picture, but not close enough to burn it.

The she takes out Levi's letter she helped him write, he used his favourite blue crayon, Annie reads.

_Dear Daddy,_

_I hope you eat lots of sugar cubes in heaven. Me and mommy miss you lots. Mostly mommy. _

_Love Levi,_

Then she reads her own,

Dear Fnnick,

_My heart aches for you every day, but I never wish it away. Levi grows bigger and more like you, he's nearly four now. Wherever you are I hope Mags is helping to heal any pain you feel, at not being here with us._

_We're getting ready for the Fourth anniversary. Adrian my friend is coming with us this year. I hope you won't mind. Levi needs the male influence in his life and sometimes, especially around now and I need a break sometimes, to deal with losing you. _

_One day I'll bring Levi out here, but right now. I like to keep this spot as ours. Please rest in peace, until we see each other again._

_I love you_

_Annie XX_

_PS_

_He wouldn't put kisses on his letter because it was gross._

She allows herself, to cry, laugh, and to miss Finnick. Before getting up stiffly, to make the walk back to her son and friend. She makes it without taking in her surroundings in too much detail, she knows her way by instinct, after so many trips to the waterfall, so she only really concentrates, when in places that can be dangerous or difficult to negotiate.

Adrian and Levi are having snacks before, the hovercraft arrives. "I brought all the bags down and put them by the door. Mrs Everdeen will be over in a few minutes and Levi and I are just about done. I also made you a sandwich and got you an apple to go." Annie doesn't know what she'd do without Adrian's help some days.

Just as she starts her sandwich, there's a knock at the door. "Mrs Everdeen." Levi shouts and races to the door to greet her with Adrian. She comes into the kitchen looking almost as thrilled on the outside as Annie feels inwardly.

They chat briefly, before the sound of the hovercraft, sends Levi into a frenzy of excitement. "It's here it's here." He shrieks with joy, they wait inside while it lands. There's more than enough room in the Victors village, with the other houses destroyed. Levi watches from the window.

The bags are collected by those who work on the hovercraft. Adrian and Annie both take one of Levi's hands and walk him out, and up the ramp inside. He doesn't remember his previous trips, so even though his done it all before it must feel like the first time.

He's clipped into his seat, they've given him a special booster seat, so that he can see out of the window as they travel. He also has a special table tray that comes out from his seat, so he can colour, or play with his toys. They're not far from the capitol, but they're picking up the other remaining Victors before flying back to the city. So Levi can enjoy a longer ride.

Annie doesn't like the hovercrafts much more than the train, but they're slightly more bearable. She enjoys Levis amassment as the hovercraft rises from the ground. "Moma our house is tiny, look I can squish it." He pats his hand against the window. "Squish, squish." He said. Annie laughs at him and so do those round him.

Once they've been in the air a few minutes, someone from the cockpit come out to them. "Hello Levi I'm the co-pilot today, would you like to come fly the hovercraft?" His eyes light up like he's just been told it's his birthday and Christmas. "Momma I wanna fly." She decides to agree knowing it'll keep him happy a while "Ok, I'll come with you though." She unclips her own safety belt, whilst the co-pilot releases Levi.

He takes her hand as they walk in. "Here take my seat," the co-pilot said. He climbs into the chair, ok now just turn the stirring wheel and you're driving." "Vrooom." He said turning the stirring wheel left and right. He's clearly not driving or they'd all be pitching left right up and down randomly.

Levi reaches for a button he wasn't given permission to touch. "No Levi," Annie shouts "Don't worry my controls have been deactivated, only the pilot is driving and he can't reach those buttons." He said loud enough for her to hear but, not so loud as to spoil Levi's fun.

Annie relaxes and takes a picture of Levi driving. They put a pilot's hat on his head, and she takes a few more. They let him pretend to drive, through picking up the other Victors. Annie and the co-pilot take staff seats at the back of the cockpit.

Just before they take-off to fly back to the Capitol, the Captain makes an announcement. "We'd like you all to give a big clap for today's guest pilot Levi Odair." They give him his own child sized version of a pilots hat and they walk back out to the passengers seats. Everyone claps as Levi and Annie return to their places. "I drove the hoovercraft." He said waving to everyone and pronouncing the word hover more like hoover, which just earns him more laughs.

"Way to go Levi, you did a great job." Peeta said, he loves spending time with Levi when he can. Peeta loves kids but so far he hasn't managed to persuade Katniss that having their own would be a good idea. He likes to spoil Levi with fresh made baked goods when he sees him.

They've picked up all the travel companions, Katniss, Peeta, Hamitch, Johhanna and Enobaria. The flight to the Capitol only takes minutes and Levi's upset at having to get off the hovercraft. "But I want to drive again momma." He said. "Children are only allowed to fly it for a little time and we're at our destination now. We can't fly all day they have other places they need to go." He still doesn't seem impressed but he accepts it with a big sigh, hunched shoulders and his famous pout.

All the luggage is loaded into a van, to go ahead of the cars to the hotel. They have the top floor to their selves. With different suites and shared areas in case they wish to socialise. With the exception of Enobaria, who asked for her own room somewhere else in the hotel.

After taking the lift to their exclusive floor. The first thing Peeta does is hold out his arms to Levi. "Come over here, give me a big hug, every time I see you you've grown more, you'll be as tall as your dad was soon, maybe even bigger." Levi runs over to get his hug from Peeta. He makes a fuss or Levi along with Haymitch, Katniss and Johanna.

She sorts out the clothes and leaves Levi to play with the other adults in the room. They've already had lectures about keeping anything he shouldn't have away from him. She knows Peeta and the others will be very careful and quickly remove anything not stabile for children.

Tea will be brought up to the Victors tonight. They're all eating round the same table, to have catch up. She dresses Levi in a white button down shirt and black pants with shiny shoes. She chooses a plain black skirt and navy silk shirt for herself and tights black pumps. Then sits Levi between herself and Adrian. She only hopes the others will remember to keep their language clean.

The menus are given out by the waiters that have come up to oversee their meal. Everything goes well through the starter. Levi has a small melon 'boat' with skewered ham sail, he kicks up a fuss though when the main course menus are given out. "Fish bites? I don't want fish bites. I want a real fish like Momma and Adrian. I'm a big boy."

Annie turns to the worried waiter. "Please, ask the kitchen staff to send a smaller portion, of the adult fish dish." He nods and looks relived that the situation is resolved. "Now Levi apologise for being rude to our waiter. You have to speak politely, to people who are helping you. Anymore outbursts and you won't get any desert." "I'm sorry Mr waiter sir. I just like proper fish better."

He's happy when he gets the same fish as everyone else that ordered the dish. Annie keeps a discreet eye on how much alcohol some of the others consume. Its desert time before things go downhill. "I see you're finally moving on from Finnick."Johanna said with a nod to Adrian. Annie can't tell if it's a compliment or an insult. "Adrian's here as a friend_ only_ and to help with Levi."

Johanna is quick to respond "None of us would blame you for moving on. It's been four years." "Please keep your opinions to yourself. It's hardly like you're an expert, you still live alone,_ you_ haven't even tried to move on. What I choose to do with my own private life is none of your business." She knows she's reacting worse than the situation calls for, but her moods always swing around the rebellion anniversary.

"Levi lets go back to our room." He son has just finished licking, the chocolate sauce from his spoon after scraping his plate clean. He jumps down from his chair. "Night, night." He waves to those still at the table and most of the say goodnight back.

She likes to have a strict bedtime routine for Levi anyway, and Haymitch will soon be drunk. The conversation, will only become unsuitable for little ears. She lets him watch the kids channel for an hour, before taking him to their bathroom.

Their suite has, a small lounge area, one master bed room with its own bathroom and a smaller bedroom for Levi. With two single beds and a bathroom next door for him to use. Adrian has a similar suite of his own next door.

She runs him a nice deep bath with bubbles, and puts in some of the bath toys she fetched for him. Then she sits on the chair by the bath watching him play and splash. Before helping him to clean himself with a sponge and face cloth then finally washing his hair.

After helping him out of the bath she dries him. Helps him brush his teeth and wraps his wet hair in a towel, and put on his clean sail boat pyjamas. He yawns a lot, so she carries him to his room with single bed and pulls the covers up over him before ruffling his hair dry. She reads him his favourite storey about Salty the sea turtle, before giving him his own Salty plush toy.

"Momma leave the light on please." He said rubbing furiously at his eyes. "Ok sweetie." She kisses him goodnight twice, once for herself and the second for Finnick. She leaves the light on and the door open. "I'm just next door if you need me.

The stress of the day is getting to Annie. So she runs her own bath and gets ready for bed. She hopes Levi, won't have any nightmares and need her. She gets into her own bed. Even after four years, sleeping alone still feels strange to her.

Annie gets up early, to take Levi to the shops. This evening they'll be a large dinner, with speeches and presentations, by various speakers. She was asked to give a speech about Finnick. She declined, there's nothing more that she can say, that she did put into his original memorial speech.

Once they're both ready and dressed. Annie writes a quick note to put under Adrian's door to let him know that she'll be gone for the day, and to tell him to spend the day how he'd like. She lets Levi put on his backpack and grabs her own handbag.

The first stop they make is to a quiet small cafe for breakfast. She lets Levi eat plate sized pancakes with whatever he likes and has a small toasted sandwich for herself. They sit a while to rest after and Levi chats happily to an old lady at the next table, before she pays.

At the city's largest shopping centre, they look around the fancy boutiques. Clothes, toys and other things. Annie doesn't actually need anything new. It's more of a distraction shopping trip, to keep her mind off things. And as a fun activity for Levi.

She knows she shouldn't really take Levi into toy shops. It's always difficult getting him out without at least buying one item they weren't intending on getting. But his birthday, is a few months off, so she can get ideas and order a few things.

He spots a Salty Sea Turtle first bike, and throw a tantrum, when she tries to explain, that it for display purposes only and he can't ride it in the shop. One of the shop assistants sees, him crying. "Would you like a go?" she said to Levi his face brightens and his tears stop instantly.

The trouble with being a Victor is that, their faces are so well know. Sometimes people, allow things they wouldn't for others. She worries that if she allows people, to do all of the well intentioned things they offer, that her son might become spoiled and start believing that he's entitled to do as he pleases, because his mom is a Victor and his father died a war hero.

Annie constantly trying to balance, not spoiling Levi but allowing him to be a child and giving him enough toys. Some days she's worried that's she's failing him by being too strict or not strict enough. But she guesses all parents go through the same situation regardless of how much money they have, or who they are.

"Do all children get to try the bikes?" She said to the woman before she deactivates the alarm. "Oh yes, it's always good to the children have ago, to see if the bike is suited to them. She points to a sign close by, Annie hadn't noticed, which said to ask a member of staff if you'd like to test a bike."

Annie's relived it's not special treatment, she allows the lady get the bike for Levi tor try. It's a green bike, with white wheels, green stabilisers and a Salty Sea turtle bike bell. He has a little difficulty for a few minutes until he gets the hang of the pedals. He has a three wheeled trike, he's out grown of and the bike would be a good step up. She makes a note to order one for his birthday.

She gives him a few minutes more, before telling him that they need to get going. He sulks a little but agrees. "If I'm a good boy can I have one?" He said taking her hand again "Maybe Levi, I don't know though, they might sell out." She said to tease him.

They get back to the hotel for dinner time. Whilst Levi plays with his toys, she puts an order in for one of the bikes and a matching helmet, knee pads and elbow pads, and it'll be his main gift for his birthday in June. It's a way off yet, but she likes to get things in advance and lock them in the basement until his birthday. So she doesn't have too much to do in one go.

Designers are desperate to design clothes for the Victors and other important guests, for the night. She can't remember the name of the designer she picked to go with. It wasn't important to her, who designed her dress. Her only request was that it wasn't green in colour. She hasn't worn anything green since her wedding to Finnick.

Levi is having his own dinner suit designed, she knows he won't like it. He likes practical clothes and things he can get dirty without, making her angry. She waits until as close to leaving time as possible to dress him. Then she tries in vain to get his messy hair to lie down for the last time.

Annie, Levi and Adrian enter the Communications Centre from the back door. To avoid the, photographers and reporters out front. Annie always found, it distasteful that they treat the event like some celebrity party. Some of the Capitols old habits didn't die after the war, and extravagant parties are still held and enjoyed.

She takes Levi to the crèche, kisses him goodbye and watches him run off to play with the toys, un-phased at being left. He seems quite happy to play with the others. She heads down to the function room and meets up with Adrian. They're sharing a table with Beetee and Johanna.

Beetee now works between the Capitol and District Three. So he has homes in both places, unlike her and the rest of the Victors. He doesn't need to be put up in a hotel. He and Johanna are sat animatedly talking. As Annie and Adrian are escorted to the table right at the front by the stage.

"It's good to see you again Annie and you must be Adrian." He said shaking both their hands. They sit down and Annie indulges in a glass of champagne. She'd like to be very drunk for this evening, but she has Levi to think of. She is however grateful for the fact that she'll have to excuse herself early to put him to bed for the night. She could leave it to Adrian but she won't.

The evening seems long, and she only really half listens to the speeches and presentation. On things like, what improvements have occurred since the rebellion. And how the people of Panem can live in peace in the looks as bored as she is and she doesn't bother clapping when people end their presentation or speech.

She truly glad when a break is called, before Tea is served. Guests wander between tables and chat, a man is brought to their table. "This is Lenderfield Holten. He servers those left displaced from the war." He shakes hands with Beetee. She gets the impression the Beetee doesn't like him very much. Lenderfield ignores her completely.

"I'm going to pick up Levi." She said to Adrian. Before leaving her table, she's glad to be out of the function room, to where it's a bit cooler and less crowded. She takes her time going for Levi and stops to ask those who were caring for him, how he behaved. He gets a glowing report.

Before she takes him down for Tea. She pins Finnick service medals to her sons jacket, that she stored in her hand bag. Finnick was awarded a general service medal and a special one only given to the families of those from the sharp shooters squad who gave their lives protecting Katniss.

She takes Levi back down to the function room and gets him seated. He's brought a posh fizzy fruit juice to drink. As the menus and waiters arrive to take orders. Everyone sits down to make their selection. Not long after they finish eating, but before anything else important begins. She gives her apologies to those on her table. "I'm sorry but I have to get Levi to bed. I don't want him to fall asleep here." She picks him up Adrian follows clearly not wanting to stay without her.

Mentally she's exhausted. She lets Adrian assist with bath and storey time. To take some of the pressure off her. She's glad he came, she does worry that she should probably pay him, for his help, she tried once but he refused. She bids him good night and gets ready to sleep herself.

Two days later it's the parade Levi's so keen to see but she not up to it. Adrian agrees to take him for her, the whole city shuts down for the parade. Survivors of the rebellion march, and Katniss, Peeta are being driven at the head of the parade in an open top car.

Katniss much like Annie herself, would rather not be doing it, but she goes along with it every year at Peeta insistence, that it's good for people to remember what she did for them. If Finnick were alive he'd probably march in the parade with the other surviving members of the Sharp shooters.

She takes an early bus that stops close to the lake, before the city is shut down. Finnick told her it was quite out by the lake. He'd go there in times when he was being forced to sleep with women and men from the Capitol. She walks around the lake side.

Annie sits just by the waters age and takes out the book of poems, Finnick wrote. For a man he was quite odd. As tough as he was, he was never afraid to cry or show emotion. Most District Four women would have seen that as a sign of weakness. Boys were taught not to cry and to be tough any man who did was ridiculed.

Instead of his emotions making him look weak in her eyes, it made him more interesting to her. He was different, complex. She often saw him as at least two different people. Capitol Finnick who'd be what the people wanted while he was there, and the Finnick she knew the self-effacing man she loved with a good sense of humour.

His poetry always expressed, his romantic side and the occasional darkness in him, from the difficult situations, he found himself in. Writing poetry was a safe release, for those dark times, as much as for the light ones. He'd write about the things he'd never do, but would plague his mind when he was at his lowest.

Annie reads for longer than she intends, losing herself in his words. Drawing his face to her, she feels herself start to cry. She let it out with no one around to hear she'd rather do this now, than distress her son with her tears. She doesn't mind if he sees her cry sometimes just not, as much as she does now. She cries until she can't anymore.

The roads have re-opened by the time she leaves the lake. The sun is setting when she gets back inside the hotel. Adrian and Levi are both wearing slightly worried expression. "Mommy" Levi yells as he notices her first. He runs up and gives her a big hug.

"I was starting to worry a little, I considered sending someone to search for you." Adrian said. "I'll tell you all about the parade, it was fun you missed it." Levi said almost mixing his words up in his excitement to speak.

Over tea he recounts his favourite parts of the parade, and how Adrian let him sit on his shoulders so he could see better. She listens half whishing she'd gone with him, but knowing it was for the best to take a break, for a few hours.

The Anniversary celebrations end, with flowers being laid at the Capitols war memorial, and a minute's silence. Anne had a special flower wreath made of wild flowers with a picture of Finnick in the middle.

On the last morning she sits with Levi in the black car with black tinted windows. In his suit with his dad's badges on. And her in a black dress and shoes. He's not his usual bright self. He seems to have picked up on the sadness of those around him. Even Haymtich sobered up a bit out of respect. Everyone even Johanna had little to say at breakfast. With the weight of the past weighing on them all.

A roll call of the dead is done before, people are called up to place their wreaths. Annie holds the wreath "Finnick Odair." She hands the wreath to Levi. She cries silently beside her son, as they walk up to the memorial to lay flowers. "I miss you daddy." Levi shouts out. As though the memorial holds some part of his dad, and he sobs so loud it breaks her heart. Annie picks him up to carries him back to their place on the front line of mourners.

She soothes him as best as she can and gets him straight back to the hotel as soon as the service is over. She sits with him in his room, whilst he cuddles his turtle, and tells him happy stories of his dad, to try to cheer him again. Then she orders to large pieces of chocolate cake for them with ice cream.

"Daddy loved sweet things, it's ok to be sad, but he'd want us to remember the happy times and the good things he liked, so we're going to eat cake for daddy." Levi smile through his now silent tears. "For daddy." He said before eating a large spoon of cake.

He sleeps next to her that night, because he's too sad to sleep alone. Annie doesn't sleep much but she cuddles him close for comfort. By morning the lack of sleep has exhausted her. And Adrian has to do much of the packing. While she tries to eat breakfast and get Levi ready to leave the Capitol.

The Victors exchange goodbyes Levi gets the most hugs. The moods sombre and Haymitch smells like he drank all night, he's heavily supported by Peeta and Katniss. Levi gets his last hug for Auntie Jo, before all the Victors leave the city for another year.

All of them look worse for wear in some way or another and only Levi looks like he got any sleep. The hovercraft is silent on the trip home. Annie, Levi Adrian and Mrs Everdeen are the first to be dropped off close to mid-morning.

Adrain helps her unpack the bags. While Levi heads outside to sit on the sand. She had a fence put up, so that Levi could play in the sand safely. Without her worrying he might wander off or end up in the sea. Beetee installed an alarm, in case he managed to get the gate open, so she's happy to let him play a while unattended.

Annie puts Finnick's medals away, in her bedside drawer. She lets out a long sigh and sits on the bed. Adrian paces she can tell there's something on his mind. "What is the matter Adrian?" She said. He looks concerned. "There's something I've been wanting to say for a while, but the time is_ never_ right and I don't think it ever will be. But there are things I need to say." He continues to pace clearly choosing his next words with care.

"Annie, Finnick's_ never_ coming home. You do the best job you can with Levi by yourself. but there's no _need_ to do everything alone though. I know you don't want to marry again and I _accept_ that. I think our relationship could be confusing to Levi. I'm not his dad but most days I help out in one way or another. I think we could _try_ to make things better, by me staying in one of the guest room for a trial time. I'd be able to help you better and it might be less confusing for Levi." She shocked into silence.

It takes her a few minutes to recover herself. "I'm _sorry_ Adrian but I just can't agree to that. It's _my _fault, I've been relying on you to much lately. But if _you_ move in here. How long will it be before Levi thinks you're his new _dad_? I'm thankful for _everything_ you do for us. But I think maybe the best thing to do, would be for me to _stop_ relaying on you so much and for you to not come round as often. You should find a woman who you can have your own family with and who can give you everything you _deserve_, instead of wasting your time on _me_."

He looks horrified, "_Please_ Annie don't ask me not to come by. I love _you _and I love Levi like he's my _own_ son. I couldn't ask for better. You_ can't_ live with a ghost forever, Finnick would want you to be happy and to move on yourself. Annie your living in the _past_ you need to heal and move on. Some days you live like you _hope_ he'll walk back through the door. Levi said the other day, when you were having a bad day. You set a place for him at the dinner table. It's not good for you or Levi, to keep doing things like that."

Annie's anger boils and spills over. "GO, GET OUT OF HERE _TONIGH_ AND DON'T COME BACK. I TAKE CARE OF LEVI, JUST FINE. I HAD A BAD DAY EVERYONE HAS THEM. I JUSY GOT A BIT CONFUSED, WHAT I NEED IS FOR PEOPLE TO _STOP_ TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD DO, IF I WANT ADVICE I'LL ASK FOR IT. IT'S UP TO ME WHEN OR IF I MOVE ON. LEAVE!" She screams. He looks like he might say more but decides better of it and leaves. She follows him downstairs and watches him leave by the front door, with his bags from the trip to the Capitol.

She hears faint crying and remembers on her way back to her room, Levi, his rooms just across from hers. She mentally kicks herself. He'll have heard every word that she yelled. She knocks on his door and enters, he quickly pretends to be sleeping, but she can tell from his quiet whimpers he's still awake.

Annie sits on the edge of his bed, "I'm sorry Levi you shouldn't have heard that. Please come out from under your blanket." he pulls it down and looks at her with red eyes and tear streaked face. "Why can't he be my new daddy? Finnick daddy's dead." She sits her son on her knee and strokes his hair.

"Levi you're too young to really understand, adult relationships. Adrian is a good man and I know _you_ really like him, but I just _can't_ start another relationship. I can't do it all over again, I know it hard for you Levi, but one day you'll have a relationship of your own. When your older and you'll find out for yourself, just how complicated they are. But right now, I need you to trust mommy to do what's best." He's tired and he nods already half asleep on her knee.

She kisses his head twice and tucks him up. Then tries to sleep herself, but spends the night worrying whether she'll ever be able to find a good male influence for Levi. And if she really is doing the right thing, in choosing to never to have another romantic relationship or marry. But the answer never comes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please/comment/review/follow or favourite my fic.**


	5. Oh How the Mighty Have Fallen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Caesar Flickerman's POV 7 1/2 Months later

* * *

**Oh How the Mighty Have Fallen**

At the end of the rebellion, old arena sites were destroyed, to stop people taking tours to them. And everyone who had major negative connections, to the Hunger Games quietly or not so quietly lost their status and jobs. In the Capitol, it was as though any negative connection to the games was cut.

Caesar was the main was the main host of the Hunger games, and the most famous chat show personality in Panem. After the war he and Claudius Templesmith, were quietly replaced, by new people, he had hoped things would again pick up workwise after a time.

He lived off the money he'd saved, however he's not a man without faults. He tried to continue living the lifestyle he'd become accustomed too. Eventually bills couldn't be paid and work still couldn't be found. Not the kind he was willing to do anyway. And his wife left to make matters worse.

Although his job had been taken, he still maintained some of his connections, and with no one wanting to hire Cesar Flickerman, he had to get inventive to find work for himself. In a whispered conversation in a dark bar. A very tipsy associate, let slip about a town of displaced.

Originally it was set up to be a safe place, temporarily housing people, who'd fought in the war and lost their homes. Money raised by donations were to help them get back onto their feet and to give them new lives.

The man in charge Lenderfield Halton had apparently been, syphoning the money into things it wasn't meant for. And the people of the Districts, that were supposed to have new places to live, were still living in the temporary town. Working long hours and barley getting enough to eat.

Some people were lucky enough to be helped and homed, enough to make Lenderfield look good, and to get him awards. But the number still living in the town, was a far higher figure than the ones he was publically releasing.

To Caesar, the opportunity was too good to miss. If he wanted his job back in TV, and to reclaim the adoration of the public what better way, than to bring Lenderfield and his corruption to the ground? It took months of planning and a large chunk of the finances he still had available to him.

Caesar's plan was very simple. Get into the displace town in a job, as close to Lenderfield as possible, record conversations, and gain any evidence possible of how bad things really were for those who lived there. Put everything together, in his own documentary and show it to Panem.

At first his intent was to get, someone else to go undercover, to collect the evidence he needed. But that would mean, telling people of his plan, and risking someone else, stealing his idea and getting his credit. So despite the possible dangers he'd face, he knew he had to do it himself.

He had to disappear from the public eye almost completely, that part wasn't the hardest to achieve. Most people had given him the cold shoulder. Some too try and save their selves and other just wanted to sever a 'bad connection'.

The most difficult part was to change his appearance, and to assume a new identity so no one would work out who he really was. He never allowed it to be publically know that he was actually bald before the war. He always wore a wig to hide it and no one knew except his wig designer. So he went back to being bald, and had a fake scar put on for him. One he wouldn't have to take off and put back on himself. It goes from behind his ear and ends at his top lip. It was done no questions asked by a make-up artist that had also, fallen from a high place due to connections to President Snow. If he was asked where it came from, at the displaced town his answer would be simple. He was merely a Capitol resident, who was unlucky enough to be hit by shrapnel whilst looking for a safe place to take refuge.

He was never unintelligent but he had to retrain, to make sure he could end up, working as one of Lenderfield's assistants. Fortune finally smiled on Caesar, his Personal Assistant was forced to retire due to ill health and he was lucky enough to take the job.

With everything in place and his new identity set as Stanlius Boardongate. His new identity came at a small cost. He had to divulge his plans to two other people, Beetee, he's the best technological expert in Panem. He had to make sure his new identity would work and that he had the best technology available to him, the second was Plutarch.

Being originally form District Three he was very interested in those, who'd been displaced by the war. He knew many soldiers from District Thirteen and was particularly close to the sharp shooters squad. He gave generously to help them, so he was very interested in doing what he could to help. If they truly were being failed.

To avoid suspicion he had to sign a contract to work at the displaced town for one year and a confidentiality form to say, he wouldn't speak of anything he saw or heard whilst he worked there.

The contract he signed has a few months left. Before he'll be able to return to the Capitol with his findings. He's collected much evidence to show that the Displaced are only just feed enough. There's little hot water, their homes are more like shacks, with many people sharing one dwelling. They're made to work for less, than what would have been earned in the Districts, before the rebellion.

It turned out that it was a good thing, he had to sign a year's contract. Getting footage of the living conditions wasn't easy. His job was to work in the town hall, and the employees from the Capitol had the own fenced off housing complex. With their own shops, sports centre and park and state of the art home entertainment centres. So they'd have more than enough to do when they weren't working.

Caesar had to take the opportunities that arose, in the times he'd be sent to evaluate, how the displaced residents were doing, or to collect any information for Lenderfield for his statistics, which in the end only ever read how he wanted them to anyway.

Even with the difficulties he faced, he still managed to get enough footage over the months. To prove the poor standards faced, by those living in the displaced town and he'd recorded enough conversations with Lenderfield to have him imprisoned for a long time.

Lenderfield would often have dinner parties at his house for his most trusted staff members. Where they'd indulge in the kind of food, the residents couldn't hope to see, he also enjoyed making distasteful jokes about the people he was supposed to help.

At one of the first dinner parties Caesar was invited too. Lenderfield had gloated about how a man named Shadow, tried to escape and when he was caught. He had asked for the records of the deceased to be checked, in case he still had family who thought him dead. He was lied too and told the check couldn't be done. Lenderfield laughed at how the man had cried. He sent him to the hospital and promised him the if he remembered anything important, he'd do everything he could to help the man.

He heard that a man had tried to escape, from the town but he'd been on his day off at the time. He wished he would have been able to get footage of that. To show that people really did want to leave, the town and that they weren't happy to stay.

You could have said many things about President Snow when he was alive. But he always let people know where they stood in relation to him. Lenderfield on the other hand, enjoyed making people think, he's on their side and giving them just enough, so that he appears to be being helpful. Whilst in reality he's doing nothing and insulting them behind their backs.

Caesar couldn't wait to expose the foul man, and hopefully bring real help, to the displaced. The kind they should have been given from the start. He'd love to be around, when the man's arrested. But for safety's sake he'd have to be out of harm's way before then.

* * *

_Shadow's pov_

It's been almost eight months since he was brought to the town. He'd been planning another escape, form the town. The first attempted he'd made was, too obvious. He'd been too desperate and sloppy.

He'd tried to convince Dawn to leave too. He'd promised to help her get somewhere to live, once he'd figured out, who his own loved ones where. She refused calling him mad. 'Where will we go to? How will we get there?' She'd asked. The questions weren't unreasonable; his only plan had been to get out and make it to District Four.

If they made it that far without being found. He was convinced he could find who he loved, to help him and then he could in turn help Dawn. She didn't like his plans after all she's safe and guaranteed food and shelter in the town. If the escape went wrong Shadow would most certainty end up in the facility for the dangerous. No one ever leaves once they go in. The thought alone, was enough to keep her from going along with his plan.

Not long after she'd refused to try and escape. Dawn found she was having his child. Getting out with a pregnant woman. With no idea how far from medical help and civilisation they'd be, if she got sick or something went wrong, it would be crazy even to his mind. And he couldn't just leave his child, to grow up in the town, so he put his plans on hold.

After talking to Lenderfield. Shadow was assured that once his child was old enough, it'd be able to leave and work wherever it wanted in Panem. He might have believed that when he first came, to the town, but he no longer trusted the man. If he can let a child out whose grows up, in the displaced town. Why were people like him and Dawn refused to leave? He never asked the question to him directly. So that Lenderfield couldn't complain he was being difficult.

Dawn was one of the first into the displaced town. She had no mental issues, her only problems were that she needed somewhere to live and she had no family. She'd been promised, that the town was temporary, and as soon as accommodation had come available in Panem she'd be moved out and given help to start again. It never happened she's long since stopped asking when she'll be out of the town.

Shadow didn't blame Dawn for the pregnancy, they both made mistakes. He thought he could leave his past behind. He thought he'd get used to the feel of someone else's arms around him, and being in her bed. She was a well-meaning woman who though, she could save the mysterious man with no memories, they were both wrong.

Now they've been moved to a small single storey dwelling. Closer to the bus stop, they have separate rooms. They haven't slept together since the first time. Dawn needs more food, to keep herself and the baby well. She couldn't have afforded it alone even with a slightly increased vegetable allowance she gets. So he stayed living in the same house as her.

They both still work, even though she's near enough seven and a half months. It's not ideal but they have no choice in the matter, if they both want to eat and live. He helps her home after another difficult day. "Sleep Dawn, I'll call you at tea time." He said as they got inside their small home.

It's warmer than the shared house they were in. The hot water is a little more reliable than what they had, but not by much. He cooks the best meal he can, with what they have and wakes Dawn, when it's cooked.

"You really should cut down on work, we could probably get by if you just did half days." Dawn sighs heavily "I think I'll have too, I can't go on at this rate. Next week I promise, I'll drop too mornings and rest in the afternoon." Shadow smiles. "Good, I hate seeing you push yourself so hard." He gives her the biggest helping of food, and eats a plate with half as much on.

The next day on the boat, shadow repeatedly asked her. "Are you all right? You look grey." He's concerned but she dismisses his concerns and insists that she's fine. By the time they finish and get home, sweat has beaded on her forehead and she's turned grey green. "I'm taking you to the medical centre." He said she doubles over in pain and blood forms a puddle on the floor at her feet.

He picks her up and carries her to the medical centre, it would take them too long to wait for the next bus, he staggers through, the centres doors, in his own terrible pain, having carried her, his injured leg shakes with the effort of bringing her so far, he has no idea how he made it himself.

Shadow doesn't even have to shout for help. Nurses run to his assistance as soon as they see him. They put her on a trolley and wheel her down a corridor, he does his best to keep up. She pulls his shirt so their faces are close, she tells him something but he doesn't quite get what it is.

Then he's stopped from going with her to wherever she's taken. "Stay here and let us deal with Dawn." The nurse said. He flops down onto one of the plastic chairs. Grimacing and sweating with his own pain. He doubts he could have walked anymore, even if he'd had too.

A nurse brings him some pain killers, he swallows them gratefully and waits, and waits. He's not sure of the time, he doesn't ask. The longer the time stretches out before he hears anything, the more concerned he becomes for Dawn and the child. He knows it's not good.

One of the doctors comes out to see him. "It's not good news I'm afraid, I'm sorry Dawn died despite our best efforts, and your child is well but she's so young and small, it's uncertain if she'll live." He said, Shadow's numb he didn't love Dawn, but he never would have wanted this. "You can see your daughter, if you want to follow me." He nods and limps after the doctor.

He's taken to a room with a nurse's station over by the window is a special incubator for new born babies, with monitors and other equipment round it. He approaches cautions and scared, he peers in, his daughter is small. Her skin is translucent pink; he can see her veins, the blood flowing through them and her little chest working hard and fast.

"She has the best care available to us. Thankfully she's the only premature baby right now, so she can use the incubator, we only have three here. She's on medicine to help he organs grow and strengthen, oxygen, fluids and vitamins. She's stable at the minute, but things change fast, with babies this young. You should name her as soon as possible, since I can't make any guarantees that she'll live long. You can stay with her as long as you need."

There's a chair by her incubator, he sits heavily and watches her, each breath she takes in and out. Her name comes from some far corner of his brain. Maggie-Ann, it carries certain strength. He has the feeling he knew two strong people with those names or ones similar to them.

The hours pass. He slips into a sort of meditated trance never, sleeping, just observing, and watching the rhythmic movements of her chest. He eats when foods placed in his hand and drinks when he's passed a cup and he uses the bathroom only when he can't wait a second longer.

His reverie is ruptured one day. "You need to take a shower and change." He's told by a nurse. He ignores her to watch Maggie-Ann. "If you want to hold her, for the first time, you've got to shower and change." She said. He looks at the nurse blinking in surprise. He never thought he'd get to hold his little girl. "You can use one of the hospital showers; we have some clean clothes for you too."

She takes him to get clean clothes, and to direct him to the nearest bathroom. He's unsure how long it's been since he showed and the one's at the hospital are warm, he doesn't shower any longer than necessary, he puts on the clean underwear, jeans, t-shirt and his boots, he stops to looks in the mirror.

Shadow has more worry lines, and he looks like a man, who's never slept at all. He doesn't care, he leaves the bathroom and returns to his seat, by his daughter. "You look better." The nurse said approving. "Now I'll lift Maggie-Ann out and you can hold her a while." The nurse puts a blanket over his arms first then lays his premature daughter in them.

He's never seen such a small child. He's almost afraid to touch her. Tears well up in his eyes, she opens her liquid chocolate eyes to look up at him. He strokes her tiny face and smiles at her, he holds her for what feels like forever before she's taken off him again.

When he sees the doctor in the afternoon its good news. "She's much stronger, she should be able to go home with you soon." He's never kissed a doctor before but Shadow would like to kiss him. Over the days that follow he's taught to feed, change and wash her, she moved from her incubator into regular crib.

After what is surely the longest month of his life, he's allowed to take Maggie-Ann home. Due to Dawn's death, he's supplied with enough milk formula to feed her and a crib, since he won't be able to work and he'll need to care for her.

Maverick offers him his old room, so that he and his old house mates can make sure, he eats enough himself. Whilst looking after Maggie-Ann. He accepts not wanting to return to an empty house, they look after Maggie-Ann, whilst he gets what's left of his possessions, from the house he shared with Dawn.

Maggie-Ann turns out to be a quiet child, who makes little fuss and rarely cries and is resilient. Each evening Shadow puts her in his holdall to take her for a walk. She seems to prefer sleeping in his holdall to her crib. So he lines it with a blanket and covers her up with his spare sweater.

She only has three baby grows that are all too big for her. Dawn and Shadow used their old clothes to make small baby outfits for her. His favourite is the one he made and sewed a duck shaped piece of fabric onto. With the extras he has enough to make sure she wears clean clothes every day.

Dawn had to be laid to rest while he kept a vigil over his daughter. She was so young and small, he didn't want to leave her, in case her condition changed. He stayed at the hospital, but many who knew her attended.

Shadow carries Maggie-Ann to the spot where Dawn was buried, he takes her out of his bag and holds her close. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, Maggie-Ann needed me. I failed you in so many ways, the only thing I can do now is take care of her." He lays the flowers he picked on the walk to her grave. He knows he's not as sad as he should be, he's lost many people he knew and cared about, she's just one more on the list.

* * *

_Caesars PoV_

One night whilst working late, Lenderfield call's him into his office." Stanlius, please sit there's a small mater I need to discus with you. It needs to be kept just between you and I though." Caesar doesn't like the malevolent look on his face, but he keeps his composure and sits.

He finds his best smile, "What can I do for you?" He said trying to squish the feeling of foreboding. "There's a person who's causing an issue that needs to rectified permanently. Do you understand what I'm asking?" He very clearly does. He's also recording every word of it. "If there's an issue, why not send them to the difficult and dangerous facility? No one ever comes out." He said hoping to avoid doing anything unspeakable with his own hands.

"I'm afraid in_ this_ situation, the only answer would be to make sure they _never _spoke again and couldn't be found." Lenderfield pauses and fixes Caesar with a serious stare. "I need you to kill this person, bury them in an unmarked grave so they're never found. I'll cover it up, and I'll have his death classed as an act of depression. I'd do it myself but he's cautious and mistrustful of me these days and I have no official reason to be near him. But I can give you one." Caesar understands the true reality of the situation, Lenderfield wishes him to be a scape goat, for someone's death.

"If you refuse the job, I'm quite capable of hiring, someone to come in and take care of the matter. But that might require the loss of more than _one_ life you see." He hears unmistakable threat 'more than one' part of his sentence. Either he kills who Lenderfield wants, or ends up dead with the man.

Caesar was going to finish his year but now he'll, have to use the emergency escape plan, which was put into place. But first he needs to placate Lenderfield and make him think he'll do as asked. So he can buy himself time to get out.

"Do you have a plan of how you'd like the man taken care of?" Lenderfield smiles slyly "You'll do it then?" Caesar shrugs. "If you say the man's an issue, then he needs to be dealt with." He said projecting as much confidence and finality into his words as possible.

"I need you to go out into the woods by the fisher workers house. Dig a grave deep enough for a man over six foot. No one goes out there, except the man I need you to deal with. Simply load your gun with these untraceable bullets, put one in his head, and make sure he's dead. Chuck him in his grave with his holdall if he's carrying it. In the morning, I'll tell his friends in committed suicide. I give the coroner a 'gift' too fill out the necessary paper work and confirm the man as dead. Then we bury a weighted coffin for his friends to mourn over." He goes through the details, like the plans simple and set.

"Who is it, you'd like me to take care of and why?" Caesar said. "Shadow Noman. The reason is, that he has the misfortune, of carrying a passing resemblance to the man, who used to be known as the 'living legend'." It's a good job Caesar wasn't drinking or he'd have choked. "At first it was just the crazy loon Muddle, now though drunk employees at my parties are saying the same thing. Whilst they laugh it off it's only a matter of time before people start asking serious questions. I can't have that.

I have a big problem let's just say hypothetically speaking. This man turned out to _be _the living legend and it became publically known or suspected that he was_ here_ in the displaced town. The person who_ failed_ to spot that, would end up ruined.

Shadow sat in _my_ office and asked_ me_ to check the record of the dead, to see if he was in there. I didn't waste_ my _time, filling out _mountains_ of paperwork and jumping through long boring hoops, to get the process done. I'd lose _everything_ if people came storming _in_ here to check out the rumours that the living legend actually lives." He sounds desperate to make sure no one finds out he hasn't been doing his job correctly.

"_If_ Shadow dies the rumours and the quiet chat go with him. If he_ lives_ it's only a matter of time, before the rumours escape here. The damn staff love getting drunk, and spilling gossip. I'm surprised on one has sniffed around this place sooner.

He dies as soon as possible. An inside job would be quicker than me hiring someone and making them look like they're here to work officially. You got good fire arms scores, and I know I can rely on you to be discreet." He's handed the gun and bullets. Then Lenderfield puts Caesars ID into his computer, so he can give him clearance to be in the fishing area of town.

As Caesar leaves the town hall back towards, the gated community, where the officials are housed. He considers the moral dilemma he's now faced with. Either he gets out of the displaced town now, or puts himself in greater danger to attempt to rescue Shadow.

If the man really is Finnick Odair, he realizes that he could be in line for more than just his TV show back. If he were to fetch a man, who turned out to be Finnick home, he'd be allowed to ask whatever he wanted as a wage for bringing him home, and compensation for the danger he'd have to face to do it.

The man would mostly likely, turn out to be, some poor guy who looks like him. But Caesar decides since he's meet Finnick and spoken to him, he should have a good idea from sight alone. If rescuing the man would be worth the risk of doing it.

First though he heads to the clothing shop, for all staff at the town, he picks out a large shirt, pants, loafer shoes, a jacket and an employee's baseball cap. If he decides to get the man out it'd be better if he looked like he worked in the town officially and not lived there as a resident. Employees get perks of free clothing, and food. All of it, far better than what the people who live there get.

He hands his ID to the man in the shop, so he can swipe it to say that Caesar took more clothes. He hasn't had any in a while, he keeps what he owns in good condition. The shop assistant ask no questions about the sizes of any items he picked up. It's not unusual for one person to pick up clothes for some else.

When he's home he empty's his brief case, folds up the clothes, puts in gun, and bullets, the shoe's only just fit in. He's allowed to drive one of the official cars to the fishing side of town, he pulls up outside the house Shadow lives in. He waits a few minutes. To pull himself together and quell his nerves.

There's a man leaving the house, as he approaches. His back is to Caesar as he locks the front door, "I'm looking for Shadow Noman." He turns its dark but he can tell who he's looking at, the green of his eyes. Many in the Capitol wanted that colour, himself included, it couldn't quite be replicated.

Anyone who'd never meet Finnick before the war, would have said Shadow bears a passing resemblance to him. But those who've stood close enough, and knew him well enough, would know on sight what he now knows. Finnick Odair lives.

He struggles to keep his shock, from registering on his face. He doesn't want to alarm Finnick, "Were you just off out?" Caesar said using his years of experience, as a host to mask, his internal shock. Shadow responds with a curious expression as though he's trying to place the face of the man in front of him. He visibly shakes his head as if to clear it.

"I'm off for a walk, if it isn't important, come back in the morning." Shadow said irritated. "It's a small matter really. We can discuss it while walking, then I'll leave you to your evening." Caesar hopes he'll agree. "Fine but make it quick."

He lets him set the pace. When he can't stand it any longer and they've gone far enough not to be seen by anyone from the road. He takes his chance. "We have to leave tonight." Finnick looks at him with a mixture of surprise, suspicion and doubt. "We have little time. I can get us both out. if you don't trust me, you'll be dead in _days_ or _less_. If Lenderfield has his way. I'm undercover exposing the poor treatment you and the displaced live with. He asked me to kill you, if I don't he'll kill _both_ of us. So I will leave _tonight _whether _you_ come with me or not."

Agonising minutes pass as Shadow considers the offer. "Once we're far enough away, I'll explain how things came to this. But right now you need to trust me and change your clothes." He's about to open the briefcase. "I'll open it, you could take anything out of it." As Caesar hands it to him "There's a gun and bullets in there, I had to take it, so he'd think I'd do as he asked.

Finnick loads the gun and holds it between his teeth with the safety on. As he changes quickly, he tucks his long hair into, into the baseball cap. The gun he puts in the inside pocket of his jacket and zips up, in the dark no one would notice it.

He puts on the holdall Caesar was told to bury with the man. "I have another bag and something else I _need_." He said. "I'm sorry it'd be suspicious if we went around with too many things. We_ can't_ look like we intend to leave. The holdall you could get away with but _nothing_ more. Once I expose this place. You _may_ be able to come back or have what you need collected. But if you want your _life_ we _must_ go." Finnick nods

"Ok let's get in the car, we have a short drive to make." Caesar tells him, they don't speak until the pull up at the gates to a modern housing estate. "Sit quiet I'll talk, look straight out of the front window and don't look at the security guard unless he asks. This could be the most dangerous part of tonight."

They pull up the security guards hut. "On your way home? Who've you got with you?" The guard said whilst checking Caesars ID. "I'm showing the newbie here the ropes." "I'll need his ID too." Caesar laughs. "You'll never believe what he went and did, the idiot, he went drinking, after his shift at the crazy bar. He_ lost_ his ID or it was _taken_, there's probably one of the crazies running round with it _now_ pretending to be him. Do me a favour and let it slide this _once_, I guarantee he's the same annoying ass, I had to put up with all day." He holds up his torch and shines it in. "I really shouldn't but if you don't make a big noise about it, I'll let him in the_ one_ time. You hear that new boy? No more special treatment. You sleep out with the crazies if you lose it again." Shadow nods.

He opens the gate and lets Caesar drive in, they drive round the estate to the Caesar's home. "Ok, we use the secret lift in my house, to the underground tunnels, that come up outside the fence." They get out of the car and enter the family sized house.

"Sorry, this place is nicer than what you've been calling home. Lenderfireld, insisted all the displaced, lived in homes or apartments furnished like this. This is how the public _think _you've been living." "It doesn't matter let's just leave quickly." Finnick replied hurriedly. "This way, the closet has a lift down to the tunnels."

He doesn't seem surprised when the back of the closet, open to revel the lift. "How long, will we be underground?" Shadow asked his nerves finally showing. "Not long." Caesar said, Finnick glances nervously at the holdall he carries. Caesar wonders what he's carrying inside that means so much.

"Follow me and walk like you know the way." The doors slide open, the tunnels are quiet and brightly lit. For the first few minutes they see no one. "One last turn, the lift at the end of the dead end is the one we need." Just as they come to the turn they hear voices, Lenderfield appears with one of his other assistants.

Caesar curses, Lenderfield has seen them both, together. Just as Caesar thinks it over, a shot rings out a large bloody hole takes the place of Lenderfields face, and his brains decorate the wall behind him. His assistant reaches for his own gun, he's slow with shock, he fires. His shot hits Finnick's shoulder it's not his gun arm though, so he manages to keep hold of it.

Finnick's next shots hits the assistant, as the man crumples to the floor dying he fires two more shots, but they have little to no aim and they miss. "Now we really need to get out of here." Caesar said form behind Finnick. Having nowhere else to hide, they both pick up speed to the lift.

The lift up feels slow and long but he knows it isn't. Caesar tries hard to block out the images of the dead and not to throw up. Shadow or Finnick if it _really_ is him doesn't seem greatly affected. But he's clearly in pain from his shoulder. The lift comes up and opens to the fresh night air.

"We're a few yards from the fence, we need to walk into the trees to the car." They're only just away from the road. Caesar stops presses his watch, in the direction of a bush, the bush melts from view leaving a car.

They both get in Caesar drives down the mud track that serves as a road. It takes a couple of minutes to join the actual road. Caesar presses a discreet button on the dash board. "It sends a signal, that we need help, we'll be rescued by hovercraft." He hopes they will, if Beetee and Plutarch meant what they said when the escape plan was agreed.

The minutes stretch out as they drive, down a long road fast, there's no sign of the displaced fence. "As I promised I'll explain better why Lenderfield tried to have you killed. There's rumours going round you look like, the 'living legend'. They've increased, to the point where he decided he had to take action, just in case the rumours, spread to outside the displaced town and someone came looking to verify them one way or another."

"I've heard people call me that, at first I ignored it, like many others, but when lots started to mention, the way I looked, I asked who the' living legend' was and I'd hit a brick wall. I was told his name was cursed and no one dared to say more, than I looked like him. it was irritating and frustrating."Finnick said

"Well I met the 'living legend', his real name was Finnick Odair. He survived two Hunger games and apparently died in the war. I don't know if you're him for _sure_, but you really do have a very good resemblance to him." Caesar said. He could give a more in depth, description of Finnick's life but he doesn't want to overwhelm him with information that could turn out to be incorrect.

There's a loud noise overhead and the Shadow of a hovercraft passes over the car. Caesar slows it down, the hovercraft slows, stops in mid-air and turns so the front of it faces their car. It lands, a ramp comes out and people in the new police uniforms march down and out.

"Are you sure they're no our side? If we get in and they aren't they'll be _no_ fighting our way back out." Finnick said looking concerned. "I'm _sure_ Lenderfiend, was always complaining, he wanted a hovercraft at his disposal but couldn't get one."

Caesar stops the car when he's almost level with the line of people that came out from it. A uniformed man come up to the window. "Caesar Flickerman. We came to help who's the man next to you?" Caesar considers his response carefully; he doesn't wish to be laughed at. This man is Shadow Noman, his life was in danger, we need to speak with Beetee and Plutarch immediately. So I can properly explain the circumstances.

The man moves away and uses a radio and waits for a response. You can enter but we need to remove any weapons you might have. Caesar nods to Finnick and they get out and he hands over the gun. They both stand in front of the car.

Caesar and Finnick are scanned with a handheld device. Finnick tenses as it ran over and around his bag. "All clear, follow me please." They're taken through the hovercraft to a door with guards posted outside. It slides open soundlessly Caesar enters followed by Finnick. The security men wait outside.

Plutarch and Beetee smile in relief. "Thank you for picking us up, I was worried you wouldn't come. Please remove your sunglasses and hat. So they can see why I saved you tonight." He removes his hat and glasses with his good arm, still in pain from being shot.

Plutarch swears and backs off knocking a clock off the wall. Beetee opens and closes his mouth, takes his glasses off and then puts them back on. As though trying to work out if he's seeing things. Unlike Plutarch he goes round the table and stands inches form Finnick's face. "Finnick Odair?" He reaches out to touch his face to check the man in front of him is real.

* * *

**Wow this has been another long chapter, I really enjoyed writing it though.**

**Please coment/review/ follow or favourite my fic thank you, I read all reviews and consider, any points you make, thank you I have had some good PMs this far!**

**I read the PM from the person who asked, that Dawn didn't get pregnant, I thought about it, but decided to go along with my original plan.**


	6. Home is Where the Heart is

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

_Finnicks POV_

* * *

**Home is where the Heart is**

Beetee runs his DNA through a machine he made his self. The other countless times, matched him to Finnick Odair. The machine beeps. "Finnick Odair" Beetee said still failing to believe the results. "How on earth are you still alive?" "I don't know. "he answered again. He's lost count of how many times Beetee's put him through this.

Finnick assumed getting his own name back would, would feel odd after going so long as Shadow Noman. But in reality it feel like finding a treasured item, you lost searched for ever for, give up hope of ever finding. Then one day long after out of the blue it returns to you.

It might not mean much to some. But the two words that form his name mean so much. They're his identity, the keys to unlocking his past and the hope of a future with the loved ones he knew before the war. Despite being shot, his smile won't leave his face.

"I have a question for you, who is she? The woman I love, I need to _know_?" He told them. He had amnesia and the doctor confirmed it to them. "Annie Odair, your wife, you were married about a month before you went to war. She'll be glad to know that you live." Finnick rubs his head and tries to make her face come from the place it's trapped in his mind.

"OK Beetee you really need to leave my patient now. That's enough information. He needs rest, food and time to get over his adventurous night." She shoos him out before Finnick can ask more. "Annie Odair." He said. Needing to hear himself say it out loud, he smiles at the sound.

Tears of happiness he doubts anyone around could ever truly understand, make slow tracks down his face. He his own name back and Annie's. Most people would say he only has very small details back. But when you've gone so long as he has without any. The few you do have are precious to you.

His nurse comes to remove the built from his shoulder. "I should put you to sleep." She said but he's terribly afraid to give, a stranger so much control over him. "No I'll be fine just remove it please." She gives him some pain killer and works quickly to remove the built. He winces and tries not to scream and swear as she removes it for him. "There all done." She said dropping it into a tray, before cleaning and closing the wound and put a sterile patch over it to keep it clean.

Plutarch and Beetee decided that they had to prevent Finnick real identity getting out. So he has only one nurse looking after him and guards outside the medical bay. To prevent any one without their expressed permission seeing him. Until his living family have been informed he's still alive.

He sort of recognizes the faces of, Beetee, Caesar and Plutarch. But the memories connected to them won't come. So he's only left with words promising him safety. Somewhere he's sure Beetee's the one he trust most. But that isn't much not after everything he's been through

"OK Finnick now your shoulder's all sorted and patched up you need to rest." She tries to take his bag again. "Oh looks like your bag caught a bullet, look at the hole." She said. He snatches it back and looks frantically where she pointed too.

He opens it quickly and lifts out Maggie-Ann, "She's hurt help." The wide eyed nurse gets closer in to inspect his daughter. Her heads is bleeding slightly "She's lucky, it looks like the bullet just scraped her forehead and missed." The nurse brings over a scanner and runs it of the small girl. "Yes she's fine apart from a scape. There's no bullet, shrapnel or anything else her vital signs are strong."

As Finnick cuddles her she opens her big eyes, they changed colour slightly since her birth. liquid chocolate with a hint of gold. She yawns and looks at him as if to enquire what the fuss is about. She moans slightly as the nurse, cleans her head and applies a small sticking plaster to it. "There we go all better now. You're such a good girl Maggie-Ann."

The nurse takes a bottle from a cupboard at the other side of the room. She come back and measures a small amount of clear liquid into a syringe. "This is pain killer. I don't have any specific child medicines on board, but a very small dose of this one will, be fine. It might make her a little drowsy and maybe even a bit sick. But it will ease her pain." The nurse said

She squirts it in slowly, Maggie-Ann pulls a face and shakes her head a little, not enjoying the taste. the nurse wipes her mouth. "We don't have any baby formula on board either, but if necessary we can stop and get some brought on board for her."

Finnick opens his bag wider, to reveal a tin of baby milk powder."I planned to escape with her, so I kept this ready in here. With a few things for myself but it's mostly things for her. "I was worried Caesar wouldn't take the risk. Of getting me out with a baby, so I didn't tell him and I hoped she'd sleep and it seem she did." Finnick said proudly.

The nurse takes the bottle and cleans and fills it with the formula. Finnick sniffs Maggie-Ann to see if she's still clean, she smells a bit. So he changes her dipper, he makes hers with towels to save on cost of buying dippers at the displaced town. "I'll throw that one out and give you some clean, towels to replace it. We can't have people asking about a baby on board.

She leaves him, to discard it and he feeds Maggie Ann. She returns with a makeshift crib, a table with wheels, that is height adjustable, and a plastic rectangle bowl, on top with a soft piece of mat and a blanket. She puts the breaks on the table by Finnick bed and checks its safe enough.

He puts his now sleepy daughter in her bed. "Its nap time Maggie-Ann." He yawns himself, he sings her a song logged in his memory, like many other skills he possess. He waits until he's sure she's sleeping before curling up himself.

* * *

_Annie's POV_

She woken by the shaking of the house, she puts on her dressing gown. Levi runs into the room. "Mom it's a hoovercraft, I saw it from the window." She swallows hard, she never know hovercraft appearing in the dead of night to, bring anything but trouble.

The last time a hovercraft landed at night, she was dragged from her home and taken to the Capitol a prisoner. Annie was lucky that time compared to Peeta and Johanna. They were both horribly tortured. She was questioned but they got nowhere, she didn't know anything about the rebellion and beating her only brought out the worst aspects of her PTSD.

When they realized she didn't know anything that would be of use to them. They locked her deep inside the prison, along with Enobaria they had cells next door to each other. Three meals a day we're given to them but no one ever spoke to them, after their initial interrogation.

Annie goes downstairs carefully carrying Levi. She watches in horror form the front window, as the hovercraft lands. Levi seems unsure of whether he should be scared or exited. She tries not to transfer her own anxieties to him.

A ramp lowers and people exit the craft. She squints to try and make out who they are in the dark. Her heart hammers against her chest and her mouth goes dry. She's horrified as people from the craft swarm out around the perimeter of Victors village.

She watches as a group of figures approach her house, there's a knock at the door. She considers running with Levi. But there's nowhere to go, the hovercraft engine stops. "Annie its Pultrach Heavensbee." He said knocking on the front door. There's nothing she can do except go the door and hope for the best. "Levi stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

Annie unlocks the door but leaves the chain on. She opens the door only a fraction of the way. "It's early you woke Levi, what the hell do you think you're doing causing so much disruption? You terrified _me_ and my _son_. I have a good mind to report you and refuse you entry to my home."

"I'm truly sorry for the alarm and distress caused to you. But I'm here on an urgent matter. it's of the upmost importance we talk tonight. Regarding your husband." Plutarch said only further confusing Annie. She relents and opens the door hoping that whatever he's come to say won't take long.

She walks into the living room followed by Plutarch, Johanna, Fulvia and two others she doesn't know. One of them closes the door. "Say what you need and leave, I have to settle my distressed son back to sleep." Pultrach looks uncomfortable.

"Johanna will take care of Levi for you, whilst we talk. Our discussion will be a difficult one I'm afraid." Levi clings tight to Annie's hand seeming more afraid by the two new strangers in the house. "Levi why don't you come play with me a while?" Johanna said holding her arms out to him. He looks to Annie for help.

Annie picks him up, I'll be just down here if you need anything alright. Auntie Jo will read you a story and tuck you back in bed." He nods she kisses him and hands him to Jo, she watches as they leave. She was aware the Johanna does some work for Beetee from time to time. But doesn't know what it is that she does.

"Sit down if you must, let's get this over with, so I can return my house to some sort of normality." Fulvia wanders off into the kitchen presumably to make coffee. "Plutarch looks even more uncomfortable than when he arrived at the front door.

"Annie there's something you need to be clear on._ Before_ I get to the point of why I'm here, the circumstance for my visit are profoundly extraordinary and exceptional. The lady to my right is Doctor Holden, she's a psychologist, she's here in case the news a bring as difficult for you to understand. The Lady next to her is Dr foster. She's a child psychologist here to help explain things to Levi."

Now Annie certain nothing good will come of the conversation. Doctors don't attend regular conversation and they certainly wouldn't get up in the middle of the night unless something very serious was going on.

Plutarch runs a hand through his hair. "Annie, Finnick is alive, he been found." At first her brain goes too slow to process the words out of his mouth. "I'm sorry; please repeat that, I think I may have misheard." "Annie your husband is alive."

Manic hysterical laughter, burst from her. It takes her a few minutes to get control. "No _my_, husband _died_. He's been gone just over four years. _If_ he was alive he would have come home _before_ now." He looks about to speak again. "_Don't_ say it again. Do _you_ have any idea what these _four_ years have been _like_? He's dead my husband is dead." Her voice and temper rises with every word.

Before anyone can stop her she races from the room and upstairs. She takes his medals, his photo and a letter confirming her husband's death. She takes the back down and throws the medals at Plutarch's feet. "_You_ told me he died. _You_ helped with the inquest into his death._ You_ broke the news to me!" She screams at him now.

"I got these medals because he's _dead_. I was given an _official_ letter, confirming his death after you personally broke the news to me." She takes a long steadying breath. "Dear Mrs. Odair we regret to inform you. Whilst protecting the life of the Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen, your husband died. With great courage, his actions will never be forgotten." There's more but she just can't continue. She drops to the floor in tears.

When she's final able to speak, she stands and stare Plutarch hard in the eyes. "My husband's coffin was _buried_. The surviving member of the sharp shooters squad carried it. How_ exactly_ would my husband still be_ alive_ if, if his _berried_ in the District Four graveyard?" She's convinced that she'll have exposed what Plutarch said as lies or madness.

"Annie we acted in your best interest. I'll explain _how_ we came to the decision that Finnick had died." She feels her eyes widen. "What do you _mean_ reached a _decision_? He was dead. 'Beyond doubt' those were your words Mr. Heavensbee." She wants nothing more, than to punch the liar in front of her face. "Pleases Annie sit."

She exhausted by everything, she sits scowling at the man she now hates. "The Sharp shooter squad, found their selves underground. They were trying to get up back into the Capitol. Lizard mutts, that were extremely hard to kill were sent after them. They managed to blow most of the pack up but three _remained. _Most of the squad got up a ladder and out. Finnick was still down behind the rest. He fought valiantly but was decapitated by one of the mutts. They started climbing the ladder after Katniss again. So she threw a bomb and blasted the rest to pieces.

It took _time_ to get a team down to that location, to search for Finnick remains. The scene was a confused mess. Large quantities of blood some Finnick's and the mutts blood. Nothing left remained of Finnick's body. There were theory's –""THEORIES? YOU TOLD ME MY HUSBAND DIED BASED ON THEORIES?"

"Annie _please_, you don't _understand_. Even if Finnick somehow lived, _after_ he was _supposedly_ decapitated, the loss of blood wouldn't, have allowed him to go far. And the bomb blast would _surly _have killed him. It was agreed that what remained for him _must _have been taken by sewer creatures _or_ blasted into the flowing sewerage that ran near the ladders. It was decided that we could tell you that. It'd be to traumatic alone, knowing your he'd died without having nothing of him _left_ to lay to rest. I'm truly _sorry_. His coffin was nothing more than a weighted box."

She shakes her head disbelievingly, she must be mad she, must be suffering from some prolonged episode. She gets up and heads to the door from the living room. "Where are you going?" The doctor said concerned. "I need air this _too _much, I need time to think." "You should really-" "_Don't_ tell me _what_ to do. I _know_ what you're thinking. You think I _can't_ cope and I'm going to l _kill_ myself. If that is what _you're_ thinking then _you're_ the one who's gone nuts. I have a _son_ and _now_ I need to look into the man's eyes. To see if he_ really _is my husband I'd never rest until, I knew for sure what the hell was going on."

Annie leaves the house by the backdoor straight onto the beach. She walks a few yards from the house and sits. So her toes are just touched by the seas edge. She wraps her arms around her knees and rests her head on them. It pounds with a headache brought on by the strange situation she now finds herself in and struggles to comprehend.

She's dreamed of it, desperately hoped for it. Finnick returning home and now the possibility, of it happening. Brings with it, its own fear. What will he be like after, the four years? Can they just get back what they had before the war? Would Levi be able to bond with him? Her mind stirs up so many questions. With no answers and no way to work things out.

Annie blinks out tears of sadness. She has no idea how long she's sat still for. She looks back towards the house. Johanna's stood a short distance between her and it. She decides not to make a fuss and to let her stay where she is, since she's keeping a respectful distance.

After allowing her mind to wander, she gets back to her Finnick issues and tries to think clearly. She takes in some deep breaths. Stands up and heads to Johanna. "Is it really him, Finnick?" She said knowing that if Johanna had any doubts she'd voice them. "Sorry Annie I haven't seen him, I was picked up before we came here. Briefed by Beetee and told that no one else would see him until after you. Out of respect that you should be one of the first to see him again. I did ask but they refused me, I tried to sneak into him. But he's better guarded the President of Panem, Beetee believes it's Finnick they found."

It's not a definitive answer. But Annie's sure that Beetee wouldn't put her though the horror of mistaken identity on top of everything else. She re-enters the house and everyone is sat or stood almost as they were when she left, like time stood still, then only difference being that the medals have been put on the table.

She breaks the silence. "This is what's going to happen. I'm going to get dressed, talk to Levi and then you'll take me to see Finnick. They'll be no cameras, doctors or anything. Just me and him. You better not make excuses over why I can't see him. If he needs to rest then fine but I'll see him as soon as possible."

"Annie the doctors need to prepare you, Finnick and Levi before any meeting can happen. It could take weeks before, everyone is ready to meet." She shouts at Plutarch. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN. AFTER THE FUCK UP YOU MADE, TELLING ME MY HUSBAND WAS DEAD. YOU'LL BE LUCKY TO KEEP YOUR JOB. FOR ALL THE EMOTIONAL DISTRESS THAT'S BEEN CAUSED OVER THIS. YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT_ I_ SAY OR I _WILL_ HAVE YOU FIRED." He looks stunned by her outburst. And there's a slight smile of respect for Johanna.

"There are things you _must_ know, before _any_ meeting can go ahead." "Well then, tell me, we've wasted enough time as it is." She sits again on the sofa. "You asked why Finnick didn't come home if he was still alive. He has amnesia. He was living under a different name. He's been found though. We haven't yet told him about Levi. He'd been through _so_ much whilst being rescued. His doctor advised too _only_ give him small pieces of information at a time.

There's also another issue you may find difficulty dealing with. Levi isn't his only child. He has a daughter she's just over one month old. A woman named Dawn from the displaced town Finnick was rescued from. Gave birth to her but died soon after. He hid her in a holdall as they escaped.

I only found out when I went to the medical bay to visit him, to ask if there was any information, he wanted me to tell you in advance of meeting him." Annie's shocked amnesia and a child. she's sure she could help him with his amnesia, but she not sure if she could accept another woman's child as her own.

She stays seated, whilst trying to get her head around all the new information. "Fine, ok I'll do my best to help Levi understand. I still want the first meeting to be just Finnick and I. If you could pass on a message, to let him know that I _will _see his daughter. But I need to take small steps and start with _him _first. I don't want him to think I won't try and accept her, so if you could give him the message as I've given it to you. I'd be grateful. I'll tell him about Levi"

One of the doctors stands up "I'm here to help your son understand the situation, I'll come with you." She said politely. "Thank you, but I'd like to try first myself. If I think he's too confused, I'll come down and ask for your help. I don't want him worrying about doctors. Johanna if you come with me and wait outside Levi's room. I let you know if I need the doctors help." She nods and follows Annie.

"He was sleeping." Johanna said. "It's been a strange day, I want to get this over with, and I can always let him sleep again later." She knocks on his door and enters. "Hi Levi." He sits up rubbing his face "how are you?" he holds his arms out to her she gives him a hug and sits with him. "I know you haven't slept much but can we talk? It's about why all the people have come to our house tonight."

Levi sits on her knee and looks up at her. "The people who came have told me that, your dad _isn't_ dead, they found him alive." Levi looks confused. Annie decides to keep her explanation as simple and child friendly as possible.

"I was _told _your daddy was _dead_, people were sent to look for him. They didn't do a very good job, your daddy _is_ alive. They missed him when they looked and thought he was dead. But really he's _alive_. He couldn't come home though, because his brain was _hurt_ in the fight. He couldn't remember where he lived or who he lived with. He still looks totally confused.

"Ok you _remember_, after the built the big shopping centre in District Four. We went together, but we got accidently separated and you couldn't find me." He nods now. "You remember how _scary_ it was? A nice lady helped you when you told her, you were lost and my name, They took you to a room to wait and made an announcement over the tannoy so I'd know where to find you.

"Your dad has been lost _four_ years, because he_ couldn't_ tell some he was lost, he was a long way from home But someone recognised him and brought him home for us. Daddy had to try and get on with his life, without _us_ he had a _new_ house. He even has a baby sister for _you_ to play with, he lived in a bad place and your sister's mum died. So now we need to be brave and let them come home, so we can help them get better." Levi now looks scared and sad. Annie's given him a lot of information, she just hopes he can take it all in.

"Daddy's got a hurt brain?" "Don't worry he'll be alright. He just needs us to help him try and remember things again." Johanna knocks on the door. "The doctor sent this up so you can see some pictures." She hands Annie the flat screen with a start button in the corner. "You can have a look at the pictures if you want. I'm going to get dressed so we can see daddy and your sister together. Jo will help you get dressed ok?" He smiles and nods. "I'm gonna be a good big brother."

"Jo could you help Levi dress please and make sure he's wearing either his light coat or his hooded top, it'll be a bit chilly outside, he can show you where his clothes are." She nods and enters Levi's room.

She dresses herself simply, in a skirt, T-shirt, and a cardigan over the top and flat shoes, she runs a brush quickly through her hair. She's not sure Levi really understands, she doesn't herself, so she can't expect him to. She waits outside of his room for him to appear with Johanna.

He's wearing his jeans, t-shirt, hooded tops and his trainers. "Let's go see daddy." Annie said taking his hand. The wind coming in from the sea is cold as they approach the hovercraft. They're taken to a room with a table. "Levi can wait with Johanna." Plutarch said I'll take you to see your husband when you're ready.

She kisses Levi. "I'll try not to be too long, but your dad and I have much to talk about. Jo will look after you." She gives him a hug "I'm ready to see Finnick." They walk a short distance to a well-guarded room. She feels sick but walks straight in; she fears if she hesitates, she won't be able to do it at all.

The door slides closed behind her. Finnick is sat on a sofa behind a coffee table, with a triangle sandwich in one hand, he drops it as he sees her. "Annie?" He said welling up with tears. He's clearly not certain of who she is by sight. "Yes Finnick, I'm Annie your wife." He cries but smiles though his tears. She walks up to him and moves his shoulder length hair, behind his head, she looks into his eyes, for a few minutes, until she has no doubt about, him being her husband.

"Annie I'm so _sorry_ for _everything." _"It's not your fault Finnick, we'll get through this." She hugs him enjoying the feeling of being back in his arms. She cries with him and they sit on the sofa together, holding hands with their fingers entwined. They say nothing but enjoy the feeling of having been reunited.

She notices him staring at her legs. "I see you still, have a thing for my legs." She giggles feeling like a teenager again. She'd like nothing more than to take him in her arms and make out with him. But after everything she isn't sure it'd be appropriate, after the time length and with him having a baby and recently losing her mother. She tries to contain herself.

"Do you have any memories at all?" he shakes his head sadly. "I can remember ridiculous random information, but I couldn't remember _you_." He seems angry at himself. "It's not your fault Finnick." She said it once, but he obviously needs to hear it again.

"Why don't you tell me about Maggie-Ann?" She said softly. He sighs heavily. "I can't undo what I did, to you or her mother. I failed _you_ by having a relationship, with someone else and I failed_ Dawn_, because I couldn't love her, I just keep hurting people." He shakes his head again. Annie takes it in both hand and lifts his face so he's looking directly into her eye.

"You haven't failed me Finnick, you had amnesia and no memories. I don't_ know_ what I would have done if it was _me_ instead of you, so I can't blame _you_ for the things _you've_ done. All we can do is try and move on together. Please Finnick let go of the guilt." She presses her forehead to his and then kisses it.

"I know you've been through so much today and in the last four years. We're both exhausted. I understand, that your condition means you can only process small pieces of information about your life in one go. I asked to be the one to tell you, that there was something you didn't know when you went to war.

We'd only just married, you went off to fight. I was told you'd died, then I found out I was expecting. Maggie-Ann has a big brother, your son, Levi Odair he's four." His eyes widen at the horror for knowing he has two children.

"He doesn't really understand what's going on, he's a bit nervous and scared. He really wants to meet his sister though." She remembers something, she'd completely forgotten with the stress of the night. "He started asking not long ago when he'd have a brother or sister to play with. I thought about adopting a child whose parents had been killed in the war. If I was going to take care of a child who had two different parents. Then I'm sure I can take care of her." She said with confidence, hoping she could make it true, in reality.

He smiles still crying. "God Annie you're so strong, offering to deal with all of this. You could just tell me it's too much, and ask me to live somewhere else. Our marriage ended when I was declared dead, you'd have _more_ than enough right."

"I couldn't, I love you _too_ much, I _need_ you home and _Levi _needs you." "Thank you Annie." He said "Are you up to meeting him or do you need some time first?" "Fetch him in I'd like to say hello." She lets go of his hand and leaves to get Levi.

"Levi would you like to come and see daddy now." He's clearly nervous. "It's ok to be a bit scared, your dad is too." She picks him up before going back through the doors too Finnick. "This is Levi, his name is short for Levithan." Levi clings to her.

"Hi Levi, I bet you weren't expecting to see me were you? It's nice to meet you." He holds out his hand and smiles. "It's ok Levi say hi back." Annie said trying to encourage him. He looks his dad up and down. "Hi daddy." He says quietly he refuses to take his dads hand. "I think he just needs a bit of time don't you Levi?" He nods

Finnick tries to keep smiling. "How about I fetch you're sister in for a visit. I bet _you'd_ like to say hi to her." Levi nods with enthusiasm this time. He goes to a panel by the door and presses a button, he asks however answers to bring her in.

"My sister's coming." Levi shouts Annie's glad he seem so interested. A few minutes later a woman in a doctor's coat enters and hands her to Finnick. "She's been as good as gold." She said to Finnick before leaving, him with her bottle.

His fear of his dad is outweighed, by his curiosity to meet her. He runs up to his dad" I want to hold her please. "He said stretching his arms out, Its Finnick's turn to looks scared and unsure. "Levi you _can_ hold her. _But_ you have to sit on the sofa first, and let _us_ help you. You _mustn't _try and hold her by yourself, just in case there's an accident.

Levi runs back to the sofa and gets on, Annie sits by him. Shows him how to hold his arms. hHe smiles up at his dad. Finnick fetches Maggie-Ann to him. "Ok little buddy don't drop her." He said placing the girl in Levi's arms. Annie is surprised by how small she is.

She had worried how she might bond with the little girl. But she's relived to feel her mothering instincts kicking in. She strokes the little girl. "Hi Maggie-Ann I'm your big brother." Levi said He seems confused over why she doesn't talk back, "Is she broke?"

Finnick and Annie both laugh. "No she's not big enough yet, _you _couldn't talk at her age. You just cried a lot. Levi it was a good job I had sleep issues." "I brought a gift for my sister can she have it?" Levi said looking hopeful "What is it? "I brought her a teddy. She didn't have one on the picture I saw, so I fetched her one of mine."

Annie takes Maggie-Ann so he can take off his backpack. "She really pretty Finnick, she much smaller than Levi was at her age." Levi pulls a small white stuffed bear from his bag, it's one of his favourites. "You don't have to give her one of the ones you like best." "I want her to have this one mommy." He said insistently Finnick wipes his eyes on his sleeve. "Thank you Levi, I couldn't afford to buy her a toy." Levi looks shocked, he's always been able to have toys he can't imagine a child without toys.

All of them sit on the sofa together. Annie and Finnick talk about him and Maggie-Ann coming home with her and Levi. "Can she sleep in _my_ room?" Levi asks excitedly. "she'll have to stay with me and Finnick a while. In case she needs anything, but when she's a bit bigger, she_ could_ share with you for a while. But she'll need her own room eventually."

They agree to return home as soon as possible. With Finnick sharing Annie's room, unless he feels uncomfortable. If it does he'll take a guest room for a while, to give the chance to bond properly again and to try and give him some of his memories back.

Finnick uses the panel by the door, to arrange to talk thing through, with Plutarch, Beetee and the many doctors, who turned up to assist them. Despite her initial confusion and anger at the situation, Annie's happiness is winning out. Her husband's alive and mostly well and it's far more than some have.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please comment/review and follow or favourite my fic thank you!**


	7. Starting Over

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Finnick's Pov

* * *

**Starting Over**

Annie's gone home with a team of people to get Levi to bed, and to oversee having the crib moved from the basement to their room and the guestroom cleaned up. Just in case either of them find sharing a bed again straight away a bit much too soon.

He however wants to know what's happening, at the displaced town, he doesn't want to just run, leave them and get his own life back. He wants to make sure, that finally the people he left behind, will be looked after and well treated.

Finnick helps himself to another coffee. He feels a deep sense of exhaustion, but he won't feel right until he knows what will happen. Finnick forces himself to stay awake, while Beetee prepares the relevant information.

"We can do this tomorrow if you need Finnick." "No now's fine, I need the before I can sleep." Beetee sits directly across from him. The military are going in to the displaced town, with more aid and food for the people.

There's been some violence and resistance, from the displaced. As I'm sure you can imagine, after how they've been treated before, they're afraid and confused. The military are using no violent tactics sleeping gas and darts. In any necessary situations but they are trying to keep that to a minimum."

He had hoped that the town could be secured without any violence. But realistically it's only to be expected. "Have there been any deaths?" "No, so far minor injuries and a few sedations but all of them will be having medical care, and reassurance that no harm will come to them. They'll be housed preliminarily at District thirteen. Until psychological assessments have been carried out, to find out who's suitable to be rehomed and who will need continued medical care.

There will also be another public appeal, to anyone missing family to supply DNA so we can re-check to make sure, that all people with families can be reunited. The deceased records are also being unsealed and check again to try and eliminate the possibility, of other rare case like yours. It may take a while to do this, but all help that_ can_ be given _will_ be."

Finnick wishes the process could happen fast, but nothing ever does. "I have a request, if it's possible, my trident and other belonging are still in the displaced town. I'd like them to be returned. I had no option but to leave without them."

"Ok make a list, of what it is you left and where, you left them and I'll have the items looked for and returned, if it's possible." He hands Finnick a note pad and pen, then waits patiently for his list, Beetee reads it through and inputs it into his computer.

"There's just a few more things we need to go through before, you can return home. Number one, now that Annie is aware that you're alive, Plutarch needs to release a public statement on TV, to tell the rest of Panem you're alive. He'd like a current photo of you that he can show when, he gives his statement. So I'd like to ask you permission to use, the one we took so that Levi and Annie, could see your picture before meeting you. "Sure use that one if you like."

"The last thing, we need to discuss. Plutarch would like you to give a public interview, so that the people of Panem can see and hear you speak. So that they can see that your alive, as oppose to just seeing a photo and hearing statement. Naturally Caesar insist he should be the one to interview you. But Plutarch said that if it goes ahead, you should pick the interviewer you're comfortable with."

Finnick takes a few minutes to think it through. "Caesar can do it, if someone must. There is however one condition to this, I want to be given _all_ questions in advance, so I know what will be asked and Annie and I can remove any we don't think are appropriate. We have a family to protect and think about. Also I want the right to walk away, if he comes up when any questions I don't like on the spur of the moment and just assumes I'll answer." "Fair enough, I'll let him know. Right we've covered everything for now. So if you'd like to leave and re-join Annie, you're free to go I'll send you any questions form Caesar in the morning."

He heads to collect Maggie-Ann, he makes soft cooing noises at her, and holds her close before lying her in his holdall, to carry her out of the air craft. He makes sure everything he took out of the holdall to use, is put back in, then zips it up, leaving enough open for her to still breath.

Half way down the ramp he stops and looks at the house, bathed in the half light of early morning. What he sees has familiarity to him. It's cold and the breeze from the sea whips round him playfully as if to welcome him back home. He searches his brain, for _something_, _anything _a small grain of memory. But there's nothing but the blankness he's become accustomed too.

A figure exits the house and runs up to him. "I thought it was you, I'll walk you in if you like don't be nervous. Things will no doubt feel a bit strange for a while." She takes his hand again and smiles reassuringly. He lets her lead him down the ramp.

"We have the spare room and Levi's old crib cleaned up, I don't think the hovercraft, personnel were too happy about helping. It's not their usual job, to clean a room and crib, everything is ready now though, for you and Maggie-Ann to come home." He hesitates at the door looking around, he has the sensation something about the area has changed, but no idea what.

"There used to be more houses here, but they were destroyed in the war, I think that might be what's confusing you. There were ten properties, now only two remain, we can talk about things more after sleep if you like, I know I could do with a few hours of good rest." He realizes Annie must know him well, to be able to answer a question he never asked. "Thank you I'll try and remember."

"I'll give you a tour of the most used rooms in the house for now, and tomorrow I'll show you the lesser used rooms if you like. She takes him into a large room with sofas, "This is our living room, it's not used so much we tend to be more outdoor people. The window seat is Levi's favourite spot."

She takes him to a room just across from the living room. "The downstairs bathroom, it's always good to know where the bathrooms are, the kitchen and the dining room are just next door. Sorry I'm kind of tired and need to sleep." She said rushing the tour, Finnick laughs at her as they walk towards the stairs "Shush Levi is sleeping."

This is the guest room you can use, if you get uncomfortable sharing my bed. The room next door is the main family bathroom. As you can see Levi's has his name on it, and this one just across from Levi's is our master room with its own bathroom attached and that's the end of the night tour." She said with clear relief."

Maggie-Ann wines from the holdall, he puts the holdall in the crib. Then and lifts out her out and cradles her in his arms before feeding her, the fresh bottle that was made up for her, just before he left the hovercraft. She drinks greedily, and he burps her before removing his holdall and placing her in the crib.

Annie heads to the bathroom to change, Finnick sits on the bed waiting patiently for her to finish. Even though the doors open and he could probably use the bathroom at the same time, for a little while at least he thinks it'd be best for them to have a little personal privacy.

When she's finished and has returned in a thin night dress, he tries to avoid staring at her, but can't help glimpsing at her. He picks up his holdall to use the bathroom himself, "If you need a tooth brush or anything the cupboard with the mirror, over the sink has supplies."

He closes the door and cleans his teeth. He had a shower on the hovercraft and he's too tired to take a second, he considers shaving, but it would only make his scars more noticeable. Instead he puts on a t-shirt and boxer shorts, to hide the scars he now feels self-conscious of.

When he was with Dawn he didn't care what she thought of them, she didn't know him any other way. But now with Annie he's afraid, she married him before he got his war scars. Of that he's certain, he was unblemished and beautiful, he knows for sure, he was because he's seen the pictures around the house. He knows it's ridiculous but he worries she won't love him the same if she sees them.

After using the toilet and washing his hands he opens the door again, and turns the bathroom light off. He cautiously approaches the bed, he's apprehensive but doesn't know why. The whole time he was with Dawn he just wanted to get back to Annie. It feels strange, but he's determined to deal with it, and get on with things the best he can.

Four years apart have changed both of them, people always change over time. Now he's not sure how to act and behave around her. He doesn't want to do anything to inappropriate, but she's still his wife. He supposes the answer would be, to just be his old self but he doesn't remember who his old self was. Finnick wishes someone could tell him, what the protocol for behaviour should be. After returning from being 'dead' for four years.

He slides into bed next to Annie, she strokes his face. "Good night Finnick." She said "Good night Annie" He answers. She turns to switch off the bedside light next to her. "NO,_ please_ don't, not the dark." He feels scared and he knows it shows on his face. She looks concerned "Ok Finnick I'll leave it on for you."

She cuddles closer to him, his apprehension eases, lying next to her feels good to him. He'd like to just go to sleep next to her and lie with her all night. But one thing worries him; he thrashes in his sleep and sometimes kicks out in his nightmares. He doesn't want to hurt her or scare her away.

Finnick lets her sleep, his own eyes grow heavy and he feels himself start to sink into sleep. He forces his eyes open. As much as he wants to stay with her, he knows he has to leave her tonight. He can discuss his sleep issues with her in the morning.

He carefully slips out of bed and takes Maggie-Ann from her crib. Deciding it wouldn't be fair to leave her with Annie all night even though, she rarely cries. He puts her in his holdall and creeps down the corridor to the guest room.

There's an ottoman at the foot of the bed he puts the holdall on, he lifts the edge of curtain to look out, the light of dawn is fast approaching. He puts it down and turns on his own bedside lamp, to banish some of the room's darkness and climbs into the bed.

* * *

_Annie's pov_

She wakes to the brightness of day, but to an empty bed. Panic hits, did she dream Finnick returned? Has she finally lost her mind? She sits and sees the empty crib. She calms a little as she remembers offering him the spare room, but only a little. Annie won't properly feel right until she's seen him.

Annie grabs her dressing gown and goes quietly and barefooted, to the room that was prepared for him. She opens the door, careful in case he's sleeping. The blankets are a mess and mostly pulled off. She strains her neck to see round the bed and is relieved to see him on the floor.

Normally she'd be concerned, but she glad to know, that he's really still real. Annie quickly debates, trying to move him. But he's so fast asleep, she decides to just make him as comfortable as she can, where he is.

She pulls the blanket form the bed to put round him better and squishes a pillow under his head. Maggie-Ann cries softly, she goes to her and picks her up. "Shush daddy's sleeping." She carries the girl and the holdall down stairs.

Although she hungry herself, she changes and feeds Maggie-Ann first. The girl is so small, she needs feeding up, and she seems restless in Annie's arms. She guesses that she's most used to her dad handling her and senses that she isn't him.

Finnick said she liked his holdall better than any crib. Annie lays her back in it on the sofa. She puts the TV on and turns it down low, so as not to disturb Maggie-Ann. Annie sits close to the TV and turns it up just loud enough for her to hear.

The news announcer prepares to read the headline news. _"Today Panem has awoken to the shock news. That the town set up to assist those left displaced by war, has been so poorly managed. That the people their struggled for food and lived in terrible accommodation. In the documentary expose by Caesar Flickerman. Lenderfield Holten is seen to be a corrupt man taking advantage of vulnerable residents. As of yet his whereabouts are unknown. Plutarch Heavensbee will be releasing not one, but two public statements shortly. Caesars documentary will be playing on various channels throughout the day. We'll bring you all the updates as soon as we have them."_

The hovercraft must have returned to the city at some point, to drop of Plutarch, because when she passed the front window she saw it still there. They obviously want to stay close to her and Finnick for the time being, that thought gives her some comfort.

She flicks through the channel's to find the documentary. Annie watches enough, to be further grateful that Finnick is out of the town. There's no mention of him, she assumes one of Plutarch's statements later in the day will be about him.

Breakfast time has long since passed, and Levi will no doubt soon be raising hungry, from his own bed. She decides to cook one big brunch. Annie juices enough oranges, in her juicer for a large jug and sets it on the dining room table. Then cooks a pan of scrambled eggs, grills whole small fish with the heads still on and toasts District Four bread. To make the traditional breakfast Finnick always loved.

Annie transfers the food, to heat keeping service dishes with lids, so that everything will stay warm. Until she's woken Finnick and Levi and they're ready for breakfast. She can't count the time she's relied on the dishes over the years, she spent raising Levi alone.

Levi slept the longest she goes to his room first. She times it well he's just getting out of bed. "I'm hungry mommy." He said predictably, "Good, breakfast is ready. You can eat then get dressed if you like for today." He seems happy and untroubled by last night's events. "Oh, if you get downstairs before me be careful getting onto the sofa, Maggie-Ann is sleeping in the holdall."

Last she enters Finnick's room, she shakes him gently. "Finnick it's time to get up, I've made brunch." He jolts upright breathing hard like he's been under water. "Annie, it's you." He said relived, she can almost hear his pounding heart. She helps him up, he's clearly in pain with his leg.

"I'll get you your bathrobe. Your clothes and other things are still in the wardrobes and drawers, from before the war and District Thirteen." Finnick follows her, "All of your things are in here, I didn't throw them out, I couldn't." She said opening the large wardrobe and the pointing to the set of drawers he kept his clothes in.

He looks though curiously. "We really should get brunch. Then you can come back and look though you clothes and do whatever you need." "I guess so." He said they go down the stairs and into the dining room together. "My sister's sleeping again, she did wake up. But I sang her a song, she liked it." Levi announced proudly as they take their seats.

Half way through his first plate he puts his fork down. "Sorry guys I'm full, it was really nice, much better than what I'm used to, but it think it'll take a while before a can eat full plates of food again. I don't want to push myself too hard." Internally Annie wishes he could manage a little more, but she knows it'll take more than a couple of meals to get him eating as he did. "Ok Finnick, you did well." She said trying to be encouraging. "You can snack whenever you need, we have lots of fruit and other treats."

Finnick looks after Maggie-Ann, while she helps Levi get showered and dressed. Then she washes and dresses herself. Annie finds Levi waiting outside her bedroom door. You could have gone downstairs and watched TV with your dad." "I just wanted to wait for you, mommy." He said apprehensive. He's obviously unsure about his dad, and will need time before being left alone with him.

Annie and Finnick switch roles, she stays downstairs, while he goes upstairs, to get ready. A breaking news announcement interrupts Levi's cartoons. Plutarch is holding a press conference live. "As you were all informed, I have to important announcements to make. The first is that, last night, Finnick Odair, was found alive and well. He was rescued form the displaced town." They show Finnick's picture on half the screen. "I'd like to stress that, many checks were made to verify, his identity all of which returned the same result. That the man is Finnick Odair." There are gasps of amazement and shock form reporters; Plutarch refuses to answer any of the questions.

"The second announcement is the Lenderfield Holten is dead. He was killed as an emergency escape was being made. To bring Finnick safely home." Plutarch refuses a volley of more questions. Security escorts him away from the cameras and reporters.

Almost as soon as it ends the phone rings, as thought it was set up. Annie sighs, guessing that people are now ringing her. Too further verify the news. She gets up from the sofa, "Annie is it true?" Peeta said sounding shocked. "Yes Finnick's home, he settling in." "Can I visit with Katniss and Haymitch?" She has no idea how Finnick would feel seeing them. "Look Peeta, I know you mean well. But Finnick _really_ needs time to settle back in. I'll talk to him and get back to you. I really have to go, but if you could tell them, he's well but needs to adjust. I hope you can understand, I don't want to offend you by saying no for now. But I really can't agree just yet." "Its fine Annie, tell Finnick I'm really glad he's home, bye Annie."

Just as she puts the phone down it rings again. A reporter this time, wanting an exclusive interview. She tells them no, and puts the phone down and it rings again. She seriously considers ripping it from the wall, as Haymitch once did.

She takes a deep breath. "Yes" She answers sharply "Annie I know you're probably receiving a large number of calls, right now but I just needed to know if it's true." Annie relaxes slightly its Mrs Everdeen ."Yes he is home, that's what the hovercraft and extra security have been for. Sorry I was rude, when I answered. There's just so much going on right now. I'll try and come over later but I may have to bring Levi. He's uncertain round Finnick." "Ok I'll be home all day, so you can come by any time. I'll leave you in peace now, bye Annie." "Bye and thanks for calling." She said hoping to make up for her earlier rudeness.

The phone rings again but this time she just unplugs it, not wanting to deal with anymore calls. "Why is everyone ringing mommy?" Levi said form where he's standing on the sofa watching her, "Everyone just wants to know about your dad that's all." He sits back down and flicks through the channels looking for more cartoons.

There's a knock at the door, she wants to scream. The door opens, she hears Finnick talking to Beetee. They enter the living room together. "Hi Annie I came to drop off, the questions Caesar prepared." He puts the tablet computer down. "Beetee the phones ringing off the hook, is there _anything, _you can do to stop people who don't know us from calling?" "I'll look into it, I should be able to come up with something." "Oh before I leave again, a specialist doctor has been found that can help your family as a whole to deal with Finnick coming back. She can visit later this afternoon, if you're all ok with that. But she'd like to speak to Finnick and yourself alone first." "Fine I was going to go to Mrs Everdeens later anyway."

Levi heads out to play in the sand after finding nothing but the news. While Finnick puts on the kettle to make coffee so that they can read through, the questions Caesar will ask, when he interviews Finnick live. They take out any he has no answer for and remove any unnecessary questions, about the children. Until they have a list of question they both consider as being fair.

Annie sends their responses back, using the tablets send function. Beetee sends his own message to the pad. To let them know that the doctor will visit it them after tea, and that he's managed to block any unknown numbers from calling their house phone, so it can be plugged back in and tested.

She puts the phone back on and hopes for the best, a few minutes pass in silence and she breathes a sigh of relief. Finnick helps her with tea while Levi reads a story to Maggie-Ann. At tea Finnick manages a little more than Bruch, but not much.

Levi helps to get ready to go to Mrs Everdeen's, by packing some of his favourite toys and a story book. He likes staying with Mrs. Everdeen sometimes he's spent the whole weekend with her, if Annie's needed a break, so the two are very close. She knows her son is in good hands, and that if he says anything about his dad whilst there, it won't appear on the news two seconds later.

She hugs Finnick and wave's good-bye to him, as he stands at the front door, waving the two off. Mrs. Everdeen is waiting for them both with the door open as they get there. "Hi Levi, hi Annie." She walks them through to the front room. Then lets Levi put on one of the kids films she has, since the TV is mostly news and talk of his dad.

Annie and Mrs Everdeen sit in the kitchen with coffee. "So how are you coping with all of this?" She said sounding more like a concerned friend than a nurse. "Honestly, it's all very strange right now, I truly _thought_ I was going mad when I was told Finnick's alive. But now we're just trying to get back to some form of normality." She said feeling tried.

"If you don't mind me asking how'd he_ live_?" She said Annie can see a small flicker hope in her eyes. She hates to smash it, she realizes from looking at Mrs Everdeen the true implications of her husband being found alive.

She wonders for the first time, how many others might be living, with the desperate small hope that just maybe, someone they love could also still be alive. After all hope was seemingly gone, if Finnick can return after so long. Who else might still be alive too? So many others across Panem must now be asking their selves that very question.

She wishes she could say something to answer the question, Mrs Everdeen asked. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure he knows himself. Plutarch's statement was brief and left out some details. Finnick has server amnesia. He remembers nothing before the war. He couldn't even remember me. This is why he didn't come home. "Mrs Everden tries to hide her disappointment.

"I know it might sound stupid, but when Finnick was announced as alive. I couldn't help but hope, even though I know it's a rare and wonderful just to have him back. a part of me wished it was Prim, even though I know she's definitely gone." Annie reply's in the only why she can think of. "I'm sorry."

"Having Finnick back is so surreal. It comes with its _own_ issues. Will he ever remember anything of his life? What will I do if Levi can't or won't bond with him? He's scared to be alone with his dad." Mrs Everdeen looks at her sympathetically. "_One_ step at a time Annie. Finnick's _alive_ and _home_. Leave Levi with him, for short spaces of time but stay close by, then gradually increase the time length until, they're both comfortable. Remember _even_ if Finnick doesn't get his memories back, you have_ him _and you can build _new_ ones." "Thank you, I should get back home to Finnick for when the doctor comes."

He son runs over as soon as she enters the living room. "Ok, Mommy has to go now, I'll be back later, you be good now won't you?" "Yes momma Annie." "I'll try to be back as soon as possible, thank you for having him. "No problem, it's always good to have him over, take as long as you need." She said as Annie leaves the house to go back to hers.

The doctors already there when she arrives back. "Sorry, I stopped for a quick chat." She sits next to Finnick. The doctor sits on the lounge chair, that's been moved to the other side of the coffee table, and the TV has also been turned off. "That's fine, I was just explaining to Finnick who I am and _what_ I'm here for. You can call me Selma." She said taking a her own computer tablet out, from her bag.

"Originally Plutarch gathered two different doctor on short notice. I'm trained to do both their jobs I'm a family psychiatrist. I'm trained to help families deal with, life changing situations. Whether that involves loss, serious illness or exceptional circumstances, like what you have come to find yourselves in." She pauses to let Annie take that in.

"I'll try and keep our first meeting short, I'd like you to be very _honest_ and tell me how your both coping. Now Finnick has been home almost twenty-four hours and are there any issues you have that I might be able to assist you with? Finnick you first."

He takes a few moments to think about his answer. "It feels strange being home, I'm relieved and frustrated in equal measures. Annie's taken things _so_ well. I was hoping once I either saw her or my home memories would trigger and I'd get things back, but I still have as many memories now as I did, in the displaced town." He shakes his head angry at himself, his eyes fill with tears.

"Half of me wants to kiss her and hold her, but the other half of me, insist I don't deserve too, I had a baby with Dawn just over a month ago, I'm worried that it'd be an insult to her and maybe even a huge mistake, to jump so fast back into _our_ relationship." He's clearly as conflicted as she is, which makes Annie feel a little better about how she feels.

"Ok Finnick, I think what we need to do, is to get an _urgent_ appointment with a doctor who specializes in amnesia. So that you can be helped through that. As for your relationship to Annie, I think that although, you married and have a past, you need to take things slow. Make time that is just for the two of you, and leave your children with a babysitter or friend. So that you can re develop, what you had, don't rush." Then doctor looks at Annie and Finnick in turn then addresses them both.

"Both of you need to accept that you're now living in different circumstance. It's ok to sleep in different rooms but live in the same house for as long as you both need. You have each other back and hopefully for a long time to come." Annie knows that what the doctor has said is what both of them know. But she feels better having it confirmed by a professional. "Ok Annie your turn."

She takes a deep breath. "As I was saying to Mrs Everdeen just before I came back, the situation still doesn't feel real to me, I keep expecting this all to end and to find myself locked up in an institute. I spent so long reminding myself that Finnick was gone and dead, and too _stop_ talking to him and _expecting_ him to come home or be _somewhere_ that I was going. Now I'm trying to get used to him being home again. I'm struggling to make sense of it. Never mind how I'm _ever _going to help Levi." Annie's glad to be letting the weight of her worries out.

"Maggie-Ann is a lovely girl, I have no doubt about my ability to bond with her. But my greatest worry is for Finnick and Levi. Levi is older and he's understands our situation is strange, he's scared to be alone with Finnick." She feels her own tears in her eyes, Finnick strokes her back gently, like he used to.

"I understand that things may not feel real, and that might persist for a while, if you need to remind your self Finnick is really and_ alive_. Hold his hand, if he's sleeping in a different room check on him. until you're certain and no longer need the reassurance." As for Levi try some group activities together. Swim do some crafts or baking as a group and share likes and interest. So that Levi can see you have things in common. He doesn't know Finnick, so has to start, learning to bond form the begging.

Be honest with him, let him know you're just as scared and most importantly. Try not to get angry at him, if he says anything hurtful. Children of his age don't understand how much words can hurt. It's going to take patience form all of you, but you _can_ build a strong family unit."

Annie give a small smile to Finnick, as she feels renewed determination, to pull her family back together and to make it stronger. She had felt lost and unsure of how, to pull her family together. But with Selma's help, she feels more confident that eventually everything will be alright.

"Are there any other issues either of you have?" Finnick looks antsy. "I have nightmares that make me thrash around, I wanted to stay with Annie last night, but I was afraid of hurting her, in my sleep. Can you help with that?" He said. "After the war a new medication was developed, due to other survivors having the same issue. It helps to block your bodies fight response when you sleep. I could prescribe it for you. It won't make you fall asleep but it should help you to stay still. I can have the pills delivered to you. Just make sure the children don't get them, they're bright yellow and could be harmful to a child if they're swallowed."

Selma writes the prescription on her digital device."It'll be tomorrow before you get the delivery, you'll have to sign form them. I'll arrange an appointment in a couple of days, to talk to Levi on his own. Sometimes children can be afraid of trouble if the tell things to mum or dad. So I'll set up what called a play session, where he can play with toys but talk about anything that may be troubling him. It'd be a good idea for you to tell him in advance, so that he's not worried." "Thank you I'll talk to him tomorrow morning and make sure he understands." As they get up to see the doctor back out to the hovercraft, Annie realizes she's holding Finnick's hand again.

She goes to pick up Levi and has to carry him back, to the house, "I think we could all do with an early night, after everything we've been through." "I agree." Finnick said. He looks as tired too. She baths Levi while he baths Maggie-Ann.

They wish each other good night. She climbs into her empty bed missing his company, but hoping that maybe with a few months of therapy and dates. That just maybe they might be able to get there relationship back to what it was, and Finnick and Levi will be able to have a better relationship to each other.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to post this Chapter. I realized that, I had some bad grammar issues, I tried to sort out the first Chapter, in the doc manager, but for some reason it didn't correct everything I changed after I pressed save.**

**So before I write then next chapter, I'll just go back and sort the previous ones. I may need to remove the Chapters and put them back up. But the storey will stay the same, so there's no need to re-read any of them.**

**I hope you'll all be patent with, I'll never have the best grammar, but I would like to make it at least a little better.**

**Thank you for reading, please comment/review follow or favourite my fic thank you!**


	8. The Caesar Show

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Finnick's POV

* * *

**The Caesar Show**

He's only been home one day, he could have chosen to wait longer, to give his first ever public interview. However he wanted to get it over with, so he can carry on, trying to bond with his family and enjoy the freedom he fought for.

Earlier in the morning his pills that should help him sleep better, were delivered to the door. He read through the side effects list and locked them in his bedside drawer. He also went on a morning walk with Annie and Levi, to try build up his relationships to them.

Beetee also had his other items returned, form the displaced town, everything including his trident. He was relived they were recovered. Levi took an instant fascination to it and Annie insisted it had to be locked way safe in the basement, so he wouldn't try and play with it.

Then they played the 'jog Finnick's memory game' which didn't last long, after the first few photos and no success, which left him in tears, they decided to give it a break and try again another time. Half of him doesn't want to try again, the other half is desperate not to give up and he knows Annie won't let him give in without a fight.

On the TV there's been much talk, about Caesars return to TV and speculation about, the interview with him tonight and what the people of Panem might be able to expect from it. It's been suggested that everyone with access to a TV will be watching and those who don't will be watching the repeats of it later.

Now Annie's told him he must pick out an outfit for his TV appearance. She's watching the children downstairs. Finnick tries on pretty much everything he owns, before settling on his very first sweater, combat pants and scuffed boots, they're the clothes he feels most comfortable wearing.

He returns down stairs, in his chosen outfit. "Finnick did you pick out an outfit?" He scratches his head and ponders how to explain that he's already wearing it. Her mouth opens in an 'O' shape. As the penny drops, she's silent a few minutes before responding.

"I know you _feel_ comfortable dressed like that, but on TV people _usually_ ware something, a little more formal. What you're wearing now, is fine for _home_, but a little too casual for TV." Finnick can tell she's going to great lengths not to sound offensive about his choice of clothes.

"How about, I come up and help you? We could mix and match if needs be, to find something suitable for TV but comfortable." Finnick shrugs "Sure, I'm not sure how good with fashion I was, but in four years and I've lived rough and had to manage with whatever I could get. "

They go through his wardrobe and draws, his clothes have all been moved, to his room, so that it's more_ his_. He's also got a picture of Annie and Levi of his bedside table. They took one of Maggie-Ann with a camera but haven't had chance to it developed yet.

After Annie has finished, he's wearing a white button up shirt and navy trousers, and black shoes with laces, they're so shiny he can almost see his own face. He doesn't like it his shirt is too big and the shoes have no support for his shin so his limp is far more noticeable than when he wears his calf length boots.

"Wait here, I think there are more of your shoes down stairs, I'll be back in a minute." Finnick takes the time to remove his shoes and shirt so he's left in his underwear and vest top. She come back carrying, some big black leather boots that ties up and stop just below his knee. "Try these they were made, specifically for you."

She hands him a long pair of socks, and waits until he's put both on. Then he gets up and walks a little, he walks much better and he likes the feel of the boots. "I'll agree to ware theses." He said her with a smile." "Excellent, now we just have to sort out your pants and shirt, put your shirt back on." "but Annie-" He said pouting.

"No Pouting Finnick Odair or you get a time out." She said laughing "You and Levi _really_ do look the same when you do that. " He continues to pout because he love the way she looks with a smile. Her face and her expressions have been strained and serious and, so far any smiles have been small, so he wants to keep this one on her face.

"What's a time out?" She looks amused "It's normally for children, when the do something naughty. You sit them on a chair in the corner or just somewhere quiet away, from the toys and the TV, and they don't get to leave the seat. It's usually just a few minutes then they get to get up and play again. You have to explain why you're giving him a time out though so he knows, what he shouldn't be doing." "I might have to write these things down so I remember them." He said.

Eventually Annie talks him into wearing, his smart navy pants, white shirt and boots. "There you look good, you can change into something more casual, once the interview has ended, it's just that this looks is more appropriate for TV." Somehow he knows he won't win by complaining, that he still doesn't like his outfit, so he quietly gives in.

They'll be travelling to the Capitol as a family, and staying in a hotel. The interview is scheduled for the prime-time evening slot at seven O'clock. Then the day after, he'll be staying in the hospital for the day, to see the psychiatrist who deals with people that have amnesia, he was told they might run some tests on him.

Annie offered to stay with him. Levi and Maggie-Ann will be looked after by a child minder, so that Levi doesn't get bored and Maggie-Ann can sleep where it's quiet. He could be looked at by the doctors in District Four, but the best body scanners and doctors still reside in the Capitol.

She helps Finnick neatly pack everything needed for their trip. "Every other time you ever travelled, we'd have a stylist, who'd take care or all our clothing needs, they'd also manage transportation for clothes. So packing things in suitcases is pretty new to us, it's not so hard, just fold things neatly and think carefully about what items you _really_ need to take and what can be left.

He watches closely as she slowly folds his things neatly, and explains the best way, to pack. Finnick can feel his head pounding as he tries to take in the new information; he tries not to make a big deal about his pounding head and his struggle to keep up with her explanation.

"Don't worry if it feels like a lot, I don't think you'll end up traveling alone much, we can always pack together, for any necessary trips away, she strokes his face affectionately. "Why don't you check on the kids? I'll finish up here, so you can have a little break." He gives her a big hug "Thank you."

Finnick checks on Maggie-Ann, she sleeps soundlessly, sometimes he love to watch her untroubled sleep, he always wonders what she must dream of, with no nightmares to bother her. He'd like to be able to sleep the same way, but he doubts he'll ever be free of his plague like nightmare.

He wonders where Levi is, he checks outside in the sand he not playing out. He wonders if he's should be concerned. Annie told him to be suspicion of Levi, if he couldn't be seen or heard. It usually means he's up to something he shouldn't be.

Levi could be playing quietly or maybe hiding. He goes quietly looking through the rooms he passes, he gets to the kitchen and hears a noise, and he enters. Levi's sat on the work top, he's pretty sure, Levi took something from the cupboard above where he's sat.

"What are you doing Lev?" The boy turns fast, looking a little scared and guilty, "nothing daddy." He said innocently, he may not have lived with Annie and Levi long, but he can almost smell the lie, Levi's too young to know how to do it well yet.

Finnick folds his arms over his chest, "I'll ask you _one_ more time, you can either tell the_ truth_, or I'll find out and if you make _me_ find out, you'll get a time out." He thinks Annie would be proud of him, taking charge and not allowing Levi to get away with something, just because he's only been home a day and he's trying to bond with him.

"NO, YOU DON'T GIVE TIME OUTS MOMMY DOES." Levi yelled forcefully. He gets down onto the chair he pushed up the cabinet on the floor, so he could sit on the work surface, he dodges Finnick and runs out the kitchen at top speed.

He has a moment of indecision, whether to chase his son, or work out what he was doing on the work top. He's closer to the cupboard so he opens it and looks through; he finds that it's the snack cupboard. He's relived there's nothing harmful in it. But Annie told him Levi wasn't allowed sweet treats, until after tea and it's not far off. He can't tell exactly what Levi took, but he bets his son still has whatever it was in his pockets.

Finnick leaves the kitchen to look for Levi. He wasn't hiding before but he will be now. He searches a couple of rooms and finds Levi hid, at the back of a room that's used as storage. "Come here Levi, I won't hurt you. "He said keeping his tone even and calm, so as not to scare him, Levi laughs, as he tries to get closer to him and darts out round some furniture. Finnick couldn't pass because there wasn't the space for him to get round.

He trips slightly and hurts his already injured calf. He can't help but swear, when he gets out of the room he's forced to chase Levi, round the house. Finnick's only had a pretty brief tour, Levi has learned short cuts and ways into others room faster.

Levi laughs excitedly as Finnick tries to give chase to him, but his legs seriously painfully, form when he almost fell. Finnick loses his ability to stay calm, "GET OVER HERE NOW! STOP THIS LEVI, OR YOU'LL BE TRULY SORRY IF_ I_ GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

The chase goes on until he manages to corner his son. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME CHASE YOU LIKE THAT! WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YOU DO IT." He yells totally losing control, Levi looks terrified, but he stands up and looks his dad in the eyes. "YOUR'ER NOT MY REAL DAD, MY REAL DAD IS DEAD, MY DADS DEAD." MY DAD'S DEAD, MY DAD DEAD." He yells as loud and as venomously as he can repeatedly.

Finnick snaps before he can stop himself, he smacks Levi. "SHUT UP." He yells back as his hand strikes his sons face. He instantly regrets his actions. Levi howls now truly terrified, he curls up on the floor scared and if Levi yelled loud before, he's screaming at maximum volume now, far louder than Finnick would have thought possible. "MOMMY, MOMMY HELP ME!" He continues to scream despite Finnick pleading that he's sorry. Maggie-Ann adds her own wails to his from the living room.

He's getting nowhere fast with Levi, so he decides to let him calm down on his own, Annie will no doubt have heard him upstairs. He might actually be able to help Maggie-Ann, he sits with her on the sofa, and turns his attention to calming her, and he rocks her gently. Levi's own crying subsides after he hears Annie running downstairs.

A few minutes later Annie enters. "Finnick what's going on? Levi said you hit him for _no_ reason." She sounds fraught and emotional "I calmed him down and took him upstairs to play quietly. While I came to see you, to get to the bottom of this." Finnick feels ashamed of himself and snuggles closer to his daughter."

"It's not_ entirely_ true." He can't bear to look at her directly, so he keeps his eyes on Maggie-Anne. "I hit him, I'm sorry Annie, I _didn't_ intend too. He was in the kitchen up to something, I asked him to tell me what he'd done or I'd give him a time out. He said that only _you _could punish him. He ran off and hid, then I had to chase him, I hurt my bad leg when I almost feel, he kept laughing like it was a game. Eventually I cornered him and he started screaming that I wasn't his dad, and his dad was dead, I just lost it, I regretted. He didn't deserve _a _smack for taking snacks, I'm a terrible farther." He only just keeps himself from crying.

"I'm not fit to be a parent. I hit Levi how long will it be before I hit Maggie-Ann?" Annie wraps her arm around him "Finnick, look at me, you're a _great_ parent, you're not the first to be pushed and snap. Hell Some days he pushes me, he _wasn't_ right to do what he _did_ and I'll tell him off. You need to apologise to him and he _needs_ to say sorry back." Finnick knows she's trying her best to reassure him and stay calm herself.

"The last day feels more like a whole year. Things aren't _prefec_t and if I'd had more time to think, I'd have realized, I should have _told_ Levi that he_ must_ listen to you, if you tell him something. If he makes you angry, sometimes it's best to walk away and take a few minutes to calm down. He comes out from where ever he's hiding, and if he ruins his apatite on _snacks_ he gets no _dessert_, so he_ loses_ in the end." He looks at her for the first time, "You're so much better at this than me."

She laughs hollowly now, "No Finnick I'm _not_, I've zoned out so _many_ times, and come back to find him, doing something he _shouldn't_ or he's hurt himself by _accident_. I've just had the last _four_ years to watch Levi grow, and to work out solutions, for handling his behaviour, as the time passed. But I'm not _perfect._ You've been throw in at the deep end just _yesterday_, and Maggie-Ann isn't old enough to have started testing_ you_ and misbehaving. So you're having to learn in _days _what I learned over _years_, don't beat yourself up, just try and do _better_ next time, it's all any of us can do. He has no bruises and I think it was the shock of what you did, more than anything that made him scream like that."

He realizes how deeply he still loves Annie. He wonders if she always _knew_ how to make him feel better, he thinks she must have. "Now do me a favour, I'm going to ask Levi to apologise, I want you to go sit in _your _room, so I can tell Levi you're having a time out, and I'll make him have one too. But they'll _have_ to be short, because we need to board the hovercraft, for the Capitol very soon."

Finnick doesn't argue, he feels he deserves so much worse than a time out, he takes Maggie-Ann with him and sits on his bed with his legs outstretched. It's less painful for him that way than sitting on them. Annie bring Levi in, "Hi Levi I'm sorry I hit you, are you alright?" His face and eyes are still red he nods.

"Have you got something to say to daddy Levi?" He nods again "I'm sorry daddy, I should tell the truth, not take _snacks_ and not make you run on your poorly leg." Annie takes Maggie-Ann "

"I really am sorry Levi, I promise I won't hurt you again."Levi stands by Annie's side griping her hand, "Ok Levi you come downstairs for your time out, and then we'll all go on the hovercraft, for a ride to the Capitol." He leaves with her. Finnick finishes getting together the last few bits he needs for the trip.

They head out to the Hover craft, Annie holding Levi's hand and Finnick carrying Maggie-Ann in her holdall, it's a short flight to the Capitol and a drive to the hotel. "It's the same one, which we used for the anniversary. It's quite nice and the staff are well trained, to only turn up when you need something and not to bother you unless you ask them for something.

They take the elevator to the top floor, the door slides open on the shared communal area, of the private hotel floor. The communal areas have floor to ceiling windows that look out over the Panem cityscape.

Finnick puts his hand on the glass window and looks down to the city streets, watching people the size of ants, go about their business. He feel uncomfortable in the building, he's not sure whether it's the lavish decorations and expensive fittings and furniture, he's just no longer used too, or something more.

He gives Annie a small smile, "its eerily quiet in here wouldn't you say?" He said "When we come here there's often more of us, we'll only be here one night though, so we should be alright." Annie said. Finnick just can't seem to shift his unease about the place.

Annie goes to check if the bags have arrived with the exception of Finnick's holdall which he carries with Maggie-Ann in. He looks round the suite, the 'something' he doesn't like seems to increase. He leaves the suite and goes back to the communal areas, and paces like a caged animal.

He can feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickling, panic builds his pulse speeds up, he finds it difficult to take in big breaths, sweat drip down his face, back and chest, he's afraid he might fall so he sits. "Finnick-" Annie said she spots him "Are you ok? Are you worried about the interview-""I _need_ to get out, it's here, there's _something_ about here, I can't stay I _need_ to leave here." He manages to get out, whilst trying to gain control of his breathing.

She asks no more questions, "Hold on I'll see what I can do," Finnick's on the verge of tears as she leaves him. Time passes, he isn't sure how long it takes Annie, it's hard enough for him to just try and keep breathing. "I managed to get hold of Beetee we can stay with him, a car is waiting for us, so we can leave immediately do you think you can stand?" He nods desperate to leave and be away from the hotel.

The gates of a large home open, as they're driven down a drive way, the car stops by the steps leading to the front door. They get back out, Finnick hopes he'll feel easier here, the home is on less lavishly decorated but he starts to feel better almost immediately.

He sorts out Maggie-Ann upstairs in the guest room Beetee offered him, whilst Annie and Levi stay down stairs with Beetee." He heads back down stairs but stops outside the partially open living room door. "I don't get why he came over ill so fast, he was almost grey it was awful." Beeteee doesn't respond straight away.

When he does his voice is laced with concern, "Annie, you remember what was done to Finnick in the Capitol." It's not a question but a statement, Annie looks horrified, Finnick can just make out her face from where he is, "You don't think he remembers _that_ do you?" Beetee cuts in fast. "I'm not saying he _remembers_ what happened to him, in his Capitol visits, but if _anything_ happened in _that_ hotel at some point, it's _possible_ he may have bad feelings connected to it, the same way he _knew_ he _loved_ you but couldn't remember _you_." "Well I hope he never gets _those_ memories back, _promise _you won't tell him _anything _about it, _some_ of his memories are best gone." "I _promise_ I won't tell him anything."

Finnick doesn't wish to enter the room straight away, in case they worry what he _might_ have overheard. It's obvious to him, that they're trying to protect him from something that lurks in his past, he's not sure if he's ready to face whatever it might be, but he makes a mental note to come back, to what he overheard, at some point in the future.

He wanders around the ground floor of the house, eventually finding Levi, transfixed by a large fish tank, containing fish and sea creatures , he's paying particular interest to a sea horse. "You know male sea horses, are the ones that have the babies, not the female ones." Levi jumps slightly at the distraction, to his watching them. He presses his back closer to the fish tank and says nothing in response before running of, presumably to Annie.

With nothing more to do, he makes his slow way beck to, the room himself, he knocks before entering out of politeness. Levi is now sat with Annie, he eyes Finnick with weariness as though he expects another smack, if he's not by his mom.

An hour before Finnick is due to make has appearance on the Caesar show, they have tea together, and keep the conversation light. Beetee refrains from asking, how they're getting on together. Finnick dresses for his interview. He adds his long scarf to his outfit, as a final touch, to cover his neck because he doesn't feel comfortable buttoning his shirt all the way up.

Before he leaves he returns to the living room and said his good-byes to Annie, Levi and Beetee. They accompany him to the front door, watching and waving as he gets into the waiting car, he waves back. The car turns and leaves the drive, out into the early evening.

He watches as he's driven through the city, the candy coloured buildings and neon signs hurt his eyes so, so instead he stares at the roof of the car. Finnick's meet by security and taken through the TV studio, to the make-up room. He allows the make-up artist to do her job, but refuses to let her remove his scarf and touch his neck.

Caesar greets him, they have a coffee together, in the few minutes before, his show goes live across Panem. A small microphone is attached to Finnick's shirt and tested to make sure it works. Caesars assistant interrupts there conversation to ask them to take their places, they wait in the wings together.

The studio floor, is a glassy black highly polished surface, he looks down into his odd reflection, to see a version of himself completely surrounded by its darkness, he shudders at the sight. He waits looking forward as the countdown the show begins, Three, two, one, a crew member holds up his finger and mouths the numbers.

"Welcome, welcome, to the _new_ Caesar show, it's so good for me to be back. We have a spectacular guest here tonight for the first show, when it was announced Finnick Odair lives, there was shock and disbelief across Panem and all of you have waited to hear his storey. So here without further ado is my guest for tonight. The living Legend Finnick Odair!"

At the sound of his name, Finnick walks out proud with his head held high, to cheers, gasps and whispers and clapping. Finnick keeps his smile pasted to his face. He sits on the leather sofa, and Caesar takes the leather chair across from him.

He quickly takes in his surroundings, there's a large screen behind him, projecting Caesar and himself so that audience members further away from the stage still have a clear view. The front of the stage is heavily guarded, by security to ensure no one attempts to get close to them.

"I realize that you're keen, to get back on track with your wife Annie, and settling in at home. So first of all thank you for coming in tonight to talk with me, I appreciate it and dose the lovely audience we have he tonight." The audience cheer and clap in response.

"Please Finnick tell us a bit about what has happened to you since the war?" The interview starts the same as the list of finalized questions Finnick breathes a sigh of relief; he hopes that, it continues all the way through.

"Well Caesar, I'll say what I'm able to but my memories only go back so far, I have amnesia as you, know so I'll give the best details I can." Finnick chooses where to start with care. He leaves out his actual first memorise, since he's still not sure he believes, what happened to him.

"I regained consciousness somewhere in the sewers and came up, into the Capitol. I was very Ill for the first couple of days, I had no idea what had happened, to me and I was too scared to ask for help. There was an ally somewhere I stayed in. Fortunately whatever made me sick wore off. For the first few weeks I scavenged for food and spoke to no one. With no memories I trusted no one. Although my illness hadgone, I still looked pretty bad. From the glimpses of myself I saw reflected in things. So people stayed away from me and those who saw me were mostly drunk, as I'd scavenge at night when less people were about.

Eventually I found my way to a large lake in the Capitol it became my base. I tried in vain to sell fish as Shadow, at the Capitol fish market. But due to having no identity or fishing licences with that name, it was _impossible_. Instead I managed to set up my own black market selling, fish cheap to the nearby apartment residents. I existed that way for a few months, until I was processed into the displaced town."

"You lived a hard life then. People watching tonight, might call it _very_ convenient that, you just happen to have amnesia, what would you say to _them_?" Caesar said.

"We'll there's nothing I can do, to publically prove that, it's a condition that can't be seen as everyone will most likely know. It has been confirmed by _more_ than one doctor, my wife Annie _believes_ it, as for anyone else out there, I don't care what _their_ opinion is, I know the truth and so do those I l_ove_, that's all that matters to me."

"Of course and for what it's worth I also believe you. Now moving on to your time in the displaced town what was that like for you?"

"It was very strange. On the one hand I had a roof over my head and three meals a day. Of varying quality, depending on what could be afforded. On the other hand, we worked every day of the week, _including_ Sunday with _only_ the afternoon off, there was_ no_ chance of saving up, and buying a house _or_ getting out it was very frustrating."

"You were the_ one_ person who tried to escape Finnick. If things _were_ so bad why do you think no one else tried?"

"Well Caesar it's a very good question, and one I often asked myself, I think the answer was pretty simple. As I've already said there were three meals and people had homes to shelter in. Generally the thing I found was that people were afraid. There was a facility for dangerous and difficult people, and from all accounts you didn't need to do much to end up in there. Those who did go in were _never_ seen again. There was also a great amount of concern, form the few I talked to about the idea of leaving. If they _did_ get out they had _nowhere_ safe to _too _go. Most worried how they'd get food. In the end the people of the displaced town chose certainty over uncertainty.

"What would you like to see happen for those who were left displaced now?"

"I'd like those who _can_ be to be rehomed, in places of their choosing. I'd also like any of those who lived in a small group. To request to stay together if they want it. Most of the displaced who lived together became surrogate family to each other and I think it's important that that's recognized and considered when giving out new homes."

"In an ideal world I'd like my house mates to move to District Four I'd like to buy my friend Maverick his own boat and Tilly her own bar, I miss going there for a drink. I'd like to stay in touch with those I had a close relationship with _if_ it's possible.

Also I want people to stop using the word displaced and call us ex-service personnel. It's far kinder than the word displaced. And a facility set up for those to mentally affected who can't live alone. Kind of like a residential home. Each person would have their own room and doctors trained to deal with specific needs. A place for them to be able to grow their own plants and have a few small animals they can help look after. Muddle loved feeding the chickens but he couldn't help clean them out or collect eggs. I think it'd still important to help the do activities they might enjoy, instead or leaving them to get drunk."

"Thank you Finnick. You have such kind words for your friends. We have to take a small break right now, but we'll be back after the adverts." The audience groans, some of them shout and jeer. Finnick just tries to brave it, wave and ignore the bad reactions. He's glad he's about half way through the interview and with no surprise questions thrown in.

Finnick has time to fit in one coffee and a couple of cookies. Before the assistants, come to take the plate and mugs away. He stands, dusts off the crumbs from his shirt and pants. Then sits again as the end to the short break is counted down.

"Welcome back. I know many people weren't happy, about the need for a break. So let's get straight back to the second part of the interview." The audience cheers and claps, in response.

"Finnick, after we made our daring escape. Which we can't talk about unfortunately. How did you feel when we were rescued?" "I was afraid at first, I had _your_ word and nothing more, that we really we're going to be looked after. So I have to admit I didn't _truly_ feel safe until I saw Annie again. Then I knew that I was_ genuinely_ being helped."

"How did you feel when you we're told that your name was Finnick Odair? And it was confirmed. "I don't think anyone how hasn't had amnesia, could_ ever_ truly understand, exactly how much that meant to me. To have my name back was such a relief, and to know my family wanted me home. It was an unimaginable joy. After worrying about whether my loved ones would want or need me back. It was the best news of my life_ knowing _I could go home again."

"We weren't the only two to escape from the displaced town we're we? I was told you snuck out someone else. Why did you choose to keep that secret? And would you mind telling our audience, a little about _who_ you snuck out that night."

Finnick had agreed to mention Magie-Ann. If he took her out in public with Annie and Levi anyway, questions would no doubt be asked. And he'd rather have his version know then a lot of rumours over where she came from.

"Yes. I snuck out my daughter Maggie-Ann." There loud ooh's and chatter starts in the audience. Caesar is forced to stand and wave his hands. "Quite please, let's let Finnick finish what he wants to say." I takes a minute or so for quite to be restored.

"As I'm sure everyone has already guessed. My wife Annie is_ not_ Maggie-Ann's mother. The doctors in the displaced town, encouraged me to get on with my life and to stop waiting for memories to come back to me.

A woman for the displaced town named Dawn had always been good to me, she helped me adapt to life in the town. I don't wish to say too much more about my relationship to her. She became pregnant with Maggie-Ann and unfortunately died giving birth." There are murmurs and more shock expressed by the audience.

"I couldn't leave Maggie-Ann behind when we left. She was already in my holdall, with a few things I'd packed, for a second escape attempt. I didn't tell you I had her in my bag because, I wasn't sure if you'd take the risk to help us both. However I attempted to escape, I couldn't have eliminated all possible danger to her and myself. I knew I had to just be brave and try. For the sake of both our futures." Caesar nods seemingly understanding.

"I find it truly incredible that you smuggled her out. Also I don't wish to distress you. But you should _know_ that when I was given the order to kill you, I was told to bury your holdall with_ you_ if you had it. Which I _now_ believe was an indirect order to_ kill_ your_ daughter_. In some ways I'm glad he asked me. I had_ no_ intention to commit murder but someone else might have.

"Before we end our chat, if I may can I ask a little about how things are going at home? How is your wife and son dealing with everything and do you think there's a possibility of a bright future for all of you?" Finnick nods this time

"Well obviously, I'd like to protect my family's privacy as much as possible. I think Annie and I are strong enough to get through everything in time. Levi is still trying to understand everything with him being so young. He loves his new sister though. He's always singing and reading to her. But I think the two of us need more time yet to fully bond with each other. Hopefully though we have a bright future ahead of us."

"Thank you Finnick, you've been very open with us tonight. Is there anything else you'd like to add before we finish here? Finnick thinks for a few minutes. "Yes, there's _one_ lady I'd like to thank in particular. "While I was living as Shadow Noman. A kind lady in a charity shop helped me out when I _most_ needed it. She gave me clothing and food. I'd just like to ask that if she's watching and there's _anything_ I can do to repay her kindness to me, for her to get in touch with either Beetee or Pultrach Heavensbee . I'd also like to thank everyone who helped us escape. The doctors who are helping my family deal with me coming home. And lastly the lovely audience you have here tonight." Finnick stands up and waves to the audience. Then gives Caesar a big hug, before heading off the stage in the direction he came from.

At Beetee's house, he finds Annie in the living room with Beetee. The TV's off and they're just having coffee. "I'm back. What did you think? Did it go well?" Annie smiles but she's tense. "I think you did a great job Finnick. I don't think everyone in Panem, believes who you are and your amnesia. There are already debates and experts on TV throwing doubt on everything." Finnick just shrugs in response.

"I turned the TV off Annie was just upsetting herself, over the negative comments, I've already called Putrach to make sure that your house continues to be guarded and that you have security personel if you need it. Things could be rough a while but hopefully they'll improve."

Finnick yawns. "I'm tired Annie and there's no point in worrying about how things might go right now. I'm going to get ready for bed and sleep. I have another big day tomorrow at the hospital." He gives Annie a hug and kisses her head. "I think I'll get some sleep myself too." Annie said in reply.

After showering he sits on his bed, he's just about to take his new medication. Just before he does, he decides to visit her next door. He heard her come up as he was undressing for his shower. He knocks on her door With Maggie-Ann. "Can I come in?" "Sure Finnick anytime, you don't have to knock."

He Puts Maggie-Ann on top of a set of draws. "I was just about to get into bed, but I thought you might like some company. You look stressed tonight. And you seemed so happy when you fell asleep in my arms the first night. So I thought I'd curl up with you for a while, hopefully I won't kick you if I fall asleep next to you. I was just about to take my new tablet." "I'd really like you to stay, I hate waking up alone in the mornings." He takes his tablet, he hopes it'll work. Then he cuddles close to Annie in his T-Shirt and boxers and stays with her for the night.

* * *

**Thank you, for staying with me while I made some small adjustments to the previous chapters. Now on with the storey. Sorry It took longer than I'd hoped to post this chapter.**

**Please Favourite, follow and comment/review. Thank you to everyone who has already done this, I hope you'll continue to enjoy my storey.**


	9. Medical Marvel

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Finnick's POV

* * *

**Medical Marvel**

Finnick wakes next to Annie. He's encouraged to notice, he's still in the bed and he hasn't tangled the sheets. But he'd be happier if he could check he hadn't bruised or hurt Annie. He lies awake drinking in his wife's beauty and the small smile on her face.

Maggie-Ann whines for her breakfast. He gets up as carefully and sorts out what she needs. She's restless this morning, so he carries her to the back garden and sits on the edge of the fountain, with his bare feet in the grass.

Once she settles back down, he heads to the kitchen to see about breakfast. Beetee has someone who cooks for him. "Can I help myself to some cereal and milk?" "Of course you're Beetees guest, he said that you were allowed to make yourself at home." She shows Finnick the cereal cupboard. He Puts Maggie-Ann on the large Dining room table away from the edge.

He takes some from each open box's so he can decide which he likes the best. He likes the mini wheat squares but wishes they were sweeter. "Have we got any sugar or anything for theses?" He asked the lady holding up the box. "Yes we do, but if you ask me they're much better with honey." She gets a small pot with honey dipper and the sugar so he can choose.

The medication he took said it could make him hungrier. He feels like he hasn't eaten in days. He fills his bowl after Beetee's live in cook puts one in front of him. He's just drizzling honey in swirls as Levi walks in. The boy freezes in the door way and looks round the room anxiously.

"Annie's not up yet, you can have breakfast with me though if you like." He considers a few minutes then climbs onto a chair across from Finnick. He watches as Finnick eats his first spoon full. "Is it good dad?" He finishes his mouthful. "They're really good Levi. The golden honey makes them nice and sweet. I can pour you some if you like?"

He nods Finnick gets a bowl and spoon form the cupboard his came from. He's not sure how much Levi can eat. "I'll pour them in and you say stop when there's enough in. Ok?" Levi nods looking happier. Finnick pours a handful in, and decides to play with his son a bit too see if he can get a bigger smile out of him.

"This much?" He said teasing. "No daddy more!" He pours in a few more and asks again. "No" Levi shouts. He repeats it a few more time until Levi laughs out loud. The he stops messing and pours his son the amount he wants.

Finnick returns to eating his own breakfast, and allows Levi to put his own Honey on, but he takes it off him before he adds too much. Beetee's cook puts two glasses with milk on the table next to them. Levi takes a big drink giving himself a milk moustache. Finnick laughs at him "What daddy?" "You have milk on your lip." He rubs his to show Levi where. Levi laughs and rubs it off.

"Are you going to the hospital today Daddy?" He said looking concerned. "Yes Levi, unfortunately me and your mom will be out _all_ day. The doctors are going to see if they can help make my memories come back." "Is mom going so you don't get lost again?" Finnick laughs again "No she's coming to hold my hand, I'm a big scaredy cat really and I need, your mom to hold my hand." "_But_ mom said you're the bravest person she knows?" "Even brave people are scared, there's nothing wrong with being scared sometimes."

Finnick realizes the conversation has left him with a good opportunity, to try and make things a little better between them. "I was scared yesterday and I still am, when I hit you I was worried I'd never to be able to make it right, and you'd hate me. Have you ever done something bad and whished you could take it back?"

"I'm not perfect Levi and I'm not _used_ to being a dad. So I hope you'll give_ me_ a chance to try and do better." Levi looks sad. "I made _mommy_ sad, when I yelled that you were dead and I made you run on your leg. She was scared you might leave us and go away again." "Making a mistake isn't bad, that's _how_ we learn, do you think you could let me _try_ and be a better dad?" He nods and "I think so daddy."

Annie arrives for breakfast dressed and ready to start the day. "Here you both are I wondered where you were, I must have slept longer than I intended." Finnick gives her a big smile. "Levi and I were just having some fun over breakfast and talking about my trip to the hospital. Hopefully I won't have to stay in for anything."

Levi and Finnick convince her to try, the breakfast cereal with honey. "Uncle Beetee has called Auntie Jo to come help him look after you and Maggie-Ann for the day instead of someone you don't know. Do you think you can be good and help with your sister?" "Yep I'm a _good _big brother aren't I daddy?" "Yes Levi, Maggie-Ann couldn't ask for better."

Annie keeps checking her watch, in the time between waiting for Johanna to show up, and when they have to leave for Finnick's appointment. She paces checking her watch. "We really should get going; we don't want to be late." She said in Finnick's direction. "Do you think you could manage with _both_ the kids until she arrives?" She said to Beetee with more than a little apprehension in her voice. "I'm sure I can manage, for a little while. You should both get going. He said confidently.

Finnick and Annie give both children cuddles before saying goodbye to them and Beetee. They could have gotten an official car to drive them to the hospital so that, so they could avoid public transport so soon after Finnick's interview. But public transport is part of normal life and it's what they both hope to have. So they took the decision to get the bus, it stops a short walk from Beetee's home.

The people at the bus stop stare and whisper as he and Annie join them. Finnick simply reacts in the same way he did, when he walked round as Shadow. The staring and whispers affect Annie worse than him. He takes her hand and gently strokes it. Until there bus arrives.

It's a full morning bus, with work commuters. They have to stand for the half an hour ride to the hospital and put up with more whispers and looks. Finnick considers that the situation could be much worse, no one has reacted strongly with hate or violence.

They make their way off the bus when it gets to their stop. "I don't think I want to take the bus again today." Annie said as they got off and walked towards the hospitals main entrance. They check in at the main reception desk and are given directions, to the department they need.

After taking the lift up eight floors of stairs and following the various signs they make it to the right department. There's few people waiting to see the doctor, Finnick has the earliest available time slot.

They walk through the hospital with its white floors and walls, the place smells of disinfectants and other cleaning products. Finnick hates such sterile looking places, with just the odd touch of colour here and there. He doesn't feel welcome or wish to stay any longer than necessary.

The first part of his morning will be spent talking about his amnesia having scans and discussing possible options. Once that's complete, he'll be seeing other doctors for his leg, eyesight and possibly to look at his neck to try and determine what happened to it and how it might have been repaired.

Finnick isn't looking forward to any of it. His name is called; he takes a deep breath and grips Annie's hand a little tighter. "Don't worry Finnick it'll be alright." She said trying to reassure him. He nods and swallows then stands with her and walks into the doctor's room.

"Welcome I'm doctor Tinder, it's nice to meet you both please take a seat." They both sit in the two chairs by the doctor's desk. "Now then Finnick, you've already had you're amnesia confirmed. So what I'd like to do, is too give you a detailed brain scan so we can see, how much damage there's been to your brain, so that I can tell you if there's any hope, of you ever recovering _any_ of your memories, it won't be painful and we can do the scan right here. Is that alright with you?"

Doctor Tinder is a short young doctor, with curly blonde hair, blue eyes and a pale completion with rosy cheeks. She seems pleasant enough to Finnick and she has a friendly smile.

Finnick nods a little, "yes." "Ok I'll just set up the equipment and explain things as we go along." She opens a draw of a small cabinet, against the back wall of the room. She brings out a shiny silver box deep. She places in on her desk opens a catch.

"There's no need to worry about this. In here I have some small devices that I'll stick to your head. What they do is feed an image of your brain to my computer. Which will show which areas are working, the activity levels from the different parts of your brain and any damage that might be there. I'm just going to glue them to your head with some gel and then it'll take a few minutes for the data to transfer to my screen. So there won't be any pain, but I do need to ask you to sit quite still for me. OK?" "Yes." Finnick answered relieved he could stay in his seat and with Annie.

"This is the gel I'm going to use, it's a bit cold." She glues the small circular devices to his head. She asked him to tilt his head one way or another. Until they are evenly spaced, from his forehead to the base of his skull.

"As I've said it'll be a few minutes now before the data transfers to my computer. Whilst we wait have you had any memories since being home?" "No, none." Finnick said "He does however have feelings associated with people and places from his past." The doctor nods

"Do you have any idea of what exactly triggered your amnesia? Was it the direct result of brain injury or was it brought on by PTSD?" Finnick was never previously asked that question, so he has to think a while. "I'm not sure I'm sorry. I _assume_ it was from physical injury but I guess it could be PTSD related. Is there any way you can find out and what's the difference?"

"If your amnesia was triggered by PTSD the chances of your memories coming back will be higher, and there won't be any physical damage to your brain that shows up. However if your brain damage was the result of injury the physical damage will show up on screen." She turns back to her computer.

"The data is starting to come through now, just sit nice and still and stay relaxed please, it'll make the data I receive clearer." Finnick take so deep breaths and tries to relax as much as possible in his chair.

They all sit quietly for about five minutes, before she breaks the silence. "Ok the data is good and clear. What I'm seeing form the information they're sending, is that there_ is_ actual damage to the part of your brain that processes memories. That means it's not caused by PTSD; PTSD _could _still have a slight bearing on your condition. The damage to your brain is quite server I'm afraid." He and Annie exchange a nervous glance, but Finnick expected an outcome like this.

"It's not_ entirely_ impossible for you to regain _some _memories but I _doubt_ if you'll ever get all of them back due to the extent of the damage done. " She stands up and removes the devices from Finnick's head and rubs off the gel then sits again. "Older memories would be the _easiest _to retrieve, since they're the ones you've had the longest." She shows them the healthy parts of his brain on the screen and the damaged section.

"My advice to you, is to sit down together and look at photos if you have any, but stop if you find yourself getting angry and frustrated because it'll only make memories harder to retrieve. Go too spots you used to know and ask questions about your past. It also might help to get a book to write down, anything you're told so you can look back on it if you forget, and also if you_ do_ have any memories return it might be best to write those down too, sometimes memories that come back might not initially make sense to you." She hands them an information booklet that Annie puts in her hand bag.

"You need to work on relaxing, when you start to feel frustrated. Annie told me on the phone, that you get angry that you can remember skills and things like the name of Panem's largest river. The reason those things come easier to you is that you're not _fighting_ to remember them, so they come back to you easier. If you try really hard to remember Annie or anything else in your past, you could _actually_ be pushing the memories further away so stay as calm as possible. I'll make you an appointment for in a month and we'll go over, how things have gone in that time. But you have my number and can call me anytime you need if you think of something I might be able to help with _or_ if you need anything. Don't give up trying to regain your memories just yet."

In his heart of hearts Finnick wishes there was a magic pill he could take, or some kind of memory classes he could do, to help him get his past back. He should have guessed it wouldn't be as simple as that. He can't help but feel a little deflated as he leaves her office with Annie, with little more help than what they had before.

"It's ok Finnick we'll keep trying and you _never_ know what might happen. I just want you to know, that with or without your memories I still love you." Annie knows how to break him and put him back together with just one sentence. He tries not to cry. "Thank you Annie." He said as they head to the opticians for his eye test.

He doesn't even understand the necessity for an eye test, he _knows_ the sight in his left eye is gone, but he guesses they want to work out if there's anything they can do about that too. They sit quietly and wait out the twenty minutes until his eye appointment.

Finnick has his eye's tested in a small room, Annie sits on an extra chair by the door, he passes the letter test with flying colours with his right eye, but as he knew he can't see even one with his right eye, no colour or light or anything. The optician shines a light into both eyes to check their health.

"As you've said you have no sight at all in your left eye but perfect vision in the right eye, which is good news for you. We could look to doing surgery of the left eye to try and restore some of your vision, but we wouldn't know for sure how much if any could be regained by doing it until we tried but I think it'd be worth it to you to try."

Annie looks pleased "No, no surgery I don't want to be put to sleep my eyes fine, we're not changing it." She looks dismayed by his response. "We'll think about it and get back to you, unless it necessary for a quick decision, in which case we'll go with what Finnick feels is best." She's clearly trying to leave the door open. But Finnick won't ever agree. "It is something that we could come back to if you change your mind about it. We can always discuss what will be done in the procedure if you're anxious about it. "No thank you." Finnick said standing to leave he wants to be out of the room fast, he doesn't care if the optician thinks he's rude.

He has to have a scan and a doctor to assess his leg. But they have time for dinner first. He can tell Annie wants to discuss what happened with the optician, he's only picks at his food. "Finnick can we talk about what's scaring you over surgery?" "I don't _want_ to be put to sleep they could do _anything _to me. What if I don't wake up again? Or of something goes wrong? I don't trust doctors enough to let them do things like that. I don't mind talking to them and taking medicine if I need it. But I _refuse_ to let the put me to sleep. My lack of eyesight in one eye won't kill me its part of me and I'm not changing it." "Alright Finnick, it's your decision." Annie finishes her dinner but Finnick continues to pick at his before giving up completely.

* * *

_Annie's POV_

Finnick used to be a brave man who wasn't shaken by much. But now after a war and four years it's obvious that's changed. He used to be confident and doctors would never have scared him, as they do now, he would have joked and took things in his stride. She wonders to herself if doctors put him through difficult or painful procedures to fix his neck and other injuries.

She knows he doesn't remember who fixed him up. But it wouldn't be impossible for him to have linked all doctors to pain, the same way he's linked her to love, without any memories of her. She decides to let go of the idea of him having any eye surgery, right now he still has one perfectly functioning eye but if it starts to fail him to, she may need to revisit the option.

In the office of the second doctor of the day, Doctor Morsenbell. Finnick looks like he's sat on nails. "Ok Finnick if you could just put on this hospital gown, and then I'll have a feel at your leg and if you could tell me about the type of pain you experience and when it comes. Then I'll send you for your scan not far from here."

Finnick goes behind the curtain round the examination table to change. When he's done he pulls back the curtain and sits on the table's edge. Annie gets up and moves to the head of the examination table, to stand by Finnick and offer her support to him.

The doctor listens to Finnick describe his pain before starting his examination. "There's always pain in my leg, but it's worse if I'm walking and severer if I have to run. It shoots from my ankle to my calf, some days it's so bad I can't walk for the day." The doctor writes on his clipboard. "How is the pain today. On a scale of zero and ten, with ten being the worst you've ever felt. Finnick answers fast "Five."

The doctor notes it and comes back to check Finnick's leg. He touches Finnick's muscle from the bottom of his ankle to the top of his calf, and makes another note of something then places his clipboard on his desk. "Let me know if you feel any more pain as I test your leg, if there is tell me where it comes from." He turns Finnick foot to either side. Finnick hisses slightly. "The pain is a bit worse in my ankle when you do that." The doctor nods.

"I'm going to push you're foot towards the front of your leg let me know if you feel anything." He puts his hand flat against Finnicks foot and slowly presses down, he only just starts before Finnick swears and tears appear in the comers of his eye. Annie brushes them away for him. "Eight." Finnick said when he finds his voice again after gasping several times in pain. "Ok I'll definitely send you for the leg scan today, it feels so though some of the muscle from your calf has gone." Annie's not sure who's more horrified between herself and Finnick.

"I realize that that must come as a shock." He said noticing both their reactions to the news. "t some of you muscle has definitely gone your calf muscle isn't the size or shape it should be. You can sit up now Mr Odair."

Doctor Morsenbell returns to his notes writes a few more. Then prints out a form and fills it in. "This is for you to hand in when you go for your scan." He said whilst filling it out for Finnick to take. "Take this to the receptionist and she'll give you directions to the scan department. You might as well leave the gown on since you'll have to wear one any way. He lets Finnick wrap a blanket round him to take as he waits, so he's not cold.

Annie isn't allowed in with him whilst the scan takes place. So she sits outside, reading though some of the magazines, whilst waiting for him to return, the scan its self takes less time, than the wait Finnick had before his turn.

They arrive back at doctor Morsenbell's waiting room. "We'll be called back in as soon as he's had chance to look over the results. More waiting Annie zones out this time, until she feels Finnick gently helping her upright, she walks with him back into his doctor's room.

He gives them a small smile as they re-enter, they take the chairs they previously sat in. The doctor tilts his screen so they can both see it. There's a view of Finnick's leg. "Ok here we can see the back of your calf Finnick, as I said there's some muscle removed. It's been removed cleanly which suggests it may have been taken away in a medical procedure. There's nothing I can do to replace that part of your muscle but physio and hydrotherapy might help I can arrange those appointments for you in District Four, I can also prescribe you some cream with painkiller in, for when things are bad it can be applied up to three times a day but no more." He prints out a prescription and hands it to Finnick.

"I'm sure you'll be glad to get home after today. But I would like you to have one last scan a full body scan, so I can get an overall picture of your body and check that there's nothing else that needs any treatment, that we're not currently aware of. I'd also like a good look at your neck, if you'll agree to this one last scan." Annie hears Finnick sigh heavily. "Why not let's get this over with."

This time Annie's allowed to watch as Finnick lies on a bed, which goes into a tunnel like machine. She hopes he isn't feeling claustrophobic, because she is just watching it. The scan take only a few minutes before the bed is sliding out and the nurses are helping him to stand again. "You did good Finnick not even one complaint, I wish all or patients were that good." One of them said to him as he's led back to her.

He's allowed to change back into his own clothes again, once they're back in Dr Morsenbells room. Which give him time to look over what he's seeing, he's turned the screen back so only he can see it for the time being. Well the good news is that there aren't any issues within your body, not visible to the eye. His eyes go wide at something he sees. Annie's mouth goes dry and she hopes it's nothing bad.

The doctor seems at a loss to understand what he sees, he looks baffled. Finnick re-joins them. "Have you found anything interesting?" He said after noticing his doctor's face. "_Interesting_, it's downright unbelievable." He said as his professionalism slips. " I'll try my best to explain what I'm _seeing_ but you have to understand, I've _never_ seen anything like this before." He turns the monitor again this time it shows Finnick's neck.

Annie's unsure what the inside of a person's neck should look like. But she guesses there's something different about his. "In a normal neck you expect to see veins muscles and other biological matter. But _Finnick's _neck seems to be constructed of biological matter _and_ technological matter. I've never seen anything like this before or even heard of it. Can I call in another doctor to see this?" He asked to both of them, neither of them can think of a reason to refuse.

Before they know it the room is filled with not one but ten doctor, all staring in amazement at Finnick neck on the screen. "You're sure you have no idea who did this to you?" Finnick looks ready to kill the next person who asks that question. He's been asked the same thing by every doctor in the room, some have asked more than once. "For the last time he doesn't know. If you don't need us for anything more, I think it's time we were off home to our children." Annie said hoping to bring the hospital visit to a close.

The doctor's then argue un-professionally about the possibility of biopsies and other things. "NO!" Finnick yells "I've had enough me and Annie are going home now, my neck works and you're not carrying out experiments, that for all you know could _damage_ the work that been done. My neck_ will_ be left alone. I'm leaving." Annie gets up with him.

They seem to realize they've been out of order. "I'm _sorry_. You're a medical marvel Finnick Odair. If you remember _anything_ of how this might have been done please get back in contact with us. We'd like to meet anyone capable of this. The technology could help so _many _others. "Well I'm_ sorry_ but I don't know anything about that but I'll think about letting you know_, if_ I remember anything. Good bye." With that Annie and Finnick leave the office.

Before they leave the hospital after their exhausting day, they make a quick stop at the pharmacy. To pick up the cream for Finnick's leg so they'll have some in for when he needs it, which will be almost daily, from what Annie's seen of his pain.

She knows Finnick won't contact them if he remembers anything, for fear of being turned into a human guinea pig. She wouldn't blame him either. They get a taxi back to Beetee's both of them had a long enough day at the hospital and they don't wish to be stared at more. Annie calls him to let him know that they're on their way back.

Beetee's gate slides open for the taxi to drive in. The front door opens to reveal Beetee Johanna and the two children, waiting with big smiles and waving at them. As soon as the car stops, Annie pays and the both get out and hurry up the stairs to see them.

"We're so glad to be back." Finnick said holding his paper bag with his cream in. "I hope I don't have to do _that_ again soon." He adds. "I'm glad your both back, I love your kids, but handing them back is always the best part for me." Johanna said handing her Maggie-Ann. They recount their day at the hospital, for her and Beetee.

Beetee takes an interest in Finnick's neck. "What _kind_ of technology was used to fix it, could they tell?" "We don't know and the doctors don't either, they could only guess and say that they'd never seen anything like it." He looks a little down hearted at their lack of information to him. "I know you really want to know more. As payment of looking after our kids, if you can access the doctor's records, you can see exactly what they saw, I don't mind." Finnick said knowing it'd make Beetees day.

He smiles and gets up, to take Finnick up on his offer. "Oh by the way, Johanna and me, we bought you both a little treat; she can give you the details." With that he disappears out of the room. They both turn to Johanna.

"So what's this treat you have for us, no doubt after today it's a welcome one whatever it is?" "Well since you and Annie haven't had much alone time, Beetee and I booked you into Panem's finest restaurant. You can have what you like on us, in a private booth it's booked for seven O'clock to give you both time to change. Beetee said you can stay here another night and go home tomorrow so you don't have to deal with two sleepy children." Annie and Finnick have had little to smile about this morning but now they are both beaming from ear to ear. "Thanks Jo." They both said in unison.

They spend the late afternoon until early evening playing with the Levi and Maggie-Ann. Before going upstairs to pick out suitable outfits and get ready. Annie takes a long steamy shower and Finnick goes to his room to get ready, so they can both get ready at the same time.

Annie fetched her little black dress; she keeps for the odd dinner party with friends, Finnick will have to make do with a shirt and pants he fetched. Luckily Annie had insisted he bring at least a couple of shirts and pants 'just in case'.

She dries her hair and puts on some make-up and jewellery. But keeps everything light, Finnick never liked women who wore tons of make-up and jewels, she finishes her look with black strappy high heels and her black shoulder bag that goes with pretty much everything.

Annie knocks of Finnick's door and waits, "Hurry up Finnick. She rolls her eye's women usually take the longest to dress but now she has to wait for him, she's forced to knock on his door another three times before he opens it.

He stands in his door way wearing a navy shirt and black pants, with a jacket that looks a little big for him. They both look each other up and down a while. Finnick won't recall ever having seen Annie so dressed up. She thinks he looks immaculate compared to the clothes she first saw him in.

Finnick's made a real effort for her, he's shaved his beard so that he's now looks more like his former self, He's also had his hair cut, she knows he can't have done it himself. "Johanna hired a stylist to do my hair, she told me whilst you were putting Levi to bed, I asked them to help me look more like I used too, even though I could have had something new, but I thought this would be best for both of us. What do you think?" He said sounding a little nervous and giving a small twirl. "You look amazing Finnick, you didn't have to change Finnick but I really do appreciate it."

She gives him a hug and kisses his check. "You look better." His neck scaring is much more prominent without his beard, but he looks much more like the Finnick she remembers. She hopes he did it more for himself than her.

"Good night Johanna, keep an eye on the children and make sure Levi's actually sleeping and not playing." She said before getting into the silver hired car that will take her and Finnick on their date. He pulls out his sunglasses from his front pocket and puts them on. "Do I look like a star?" He said pouting.

Annie laughs at him, glad that he's finding his sense of humour again. "Finnick you'll always be a star to me." They get into the car holding hands and enjoy the ride to The Grove restaurant.

They're shown to their own private table in they're on side room, they have a waiter on standby, to top up their glasses and to fetch their food once they've pick. But first he pours them champagne. Annie rarely drinks anymore, being a responsible mother and with her not waiting to end up like Haymitch but she dose like the odd glass of something nice as a treat.

Finnick looks confused by his menu when it's handed to him. "How many dates like this did we ever have?" He said taking he hand again. "None, this is the first time _we've_ been to a restaurant. We had to make do with picnic on the beach or at our favourite spot the waterfall, so this is a first for the two of us." "I'm kind of exited." He admitted. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look? You're the most beautiful woman I've_ ever_ seen, Thank you for having me back in your life and for taking care of Levi so well."

She feels tears in her eye's "Finnick I did what I had to, the same as you in these last few years. " She said. He finishes his champagne and the waiter pours another. "Hopefully we'll have more time to spend doing things like this." He said. They order a shared starter of garlic mushrooms, since Finnick can only eat small amounts.

He moves to sit at the same side of the booth as her, to make it easier to share and hold hands. They both giggle as the bump heads, Annie not sure if it the champagne or the joy of sharing another good time with Finnick, when she thought there would be no more.

The restaurant is the kind that serves small fancy, plates of food so they both have enough room for desert; they have a shared melt in the middle chocolate desert. Finnick eats most of, the continuing flow of alcohol to their glasses makes them laugh and become slightly more slurred when they talk.

After dinner they take a walk out in the restaurants attached garden. "I don't think I can go any further in these stupid shoes." Annie said laughing. She bends down and clumsily undoes them, she takes them off and carries them. They head to a bench in a quiet corner.

Finnick sits on it and Annie sits on him. "I still can't believe you're really here, she nuzzles her head close to his neck, wraps her arms round him and holds him, losing herself in his warmth. Then she returns to looking into his eyes. "I long_ so_ badly to kiss you it's been so many years." She said with tears filling in her eyes, she refuses to shed them though. "I'd love kiss you right now _too_, I hate feeling like I'm not giving _you_ as much of me as you deserve, I made a bad mistake sleeping with Dawn too _soon_ and I don't want to repeat that, with _you_. But I do think it'd be alright to at least kiss you, I know we're_ both_ ready for that."

They're lips touch in a hot slow kiss, Annie tastes the chocolate and alcohol on them. Although the kiss is slow it's full of passion. She sad to break of the kiss, but glad to have a little part more of her husband back.

When they finally make it back to Beetee's they both fall fully clothed onto her bed. Annie has to remind him to take his medication before he falls to sleep. She knows they'll both have a terrible hangover in the morning but she doesn't care. She'll treasure the memory of their first date back together as much as Finnick will.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please comment/review/follow or favourite me fic thank you!**


	10. Finding Normality

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

* * *

**Note to my readers: I'm sorry this should have been chapter 10. I posted the wrong one by accident.**

* * *

Finnick's POV

**Finding Normality**

Finnick head is pounding, after his previous night drink at the restaurant with Annie. They sit in the first class carriage of the train, waiting patiently for the other carriages to fill, so they can go back to District Four.

He convinced Annie that Levi would love the experience; they also might need to return to the Capitol for further hospital appointment in the future. It wouldn't be possible to get a hovercraft every single time, so Finnick talked Annie into getting the train.

She's already having a hard time and he feels bad, for even suggesting the train. He wishes he could remember why she hates the train so much, he was given a brief explanation by Johanna, that involved her Hunger Games, but they didn't have time to go into detail.

Levi's sat on her knee looking troubled, he's aware that Levi has seen Annie like this before. But it hurts him to think that his son has had to do his job all these years. He wonders for the first time how Annie got through the days, before Levi was old enough and able to realize his mother need his help.

He shakes his head to rid himself of the bad thoughts, that won't help Annie now and will only lead him to mentally torture himself over things he can't go back and change. He sits on the long sofa like seat that runs the length of the window and places Maggie-Ann next to him.

"The train will be pulling out of the station soon, why don't you sit on your knees and enjoy watching the landscape as we go by." Levi shakes his head. "Moma needs me, to look after her." He gives his son a small smile. "Well, I'm here now, so I can take care of Annie, whilst you watch." He thinks about it. "Come round sit on the other side of me, next to Maggie-Ann and I'll help Annie." "I guess so, but just for a little bit." Levi gets down and climbs back up between Finnick and the holdall Maggie-Ann is sleeping in.

Levi sits on his knees and hold onto the windowsill. Annie has her hands clasped over her ears and her head down, seemingly oblivious to all that happening around her. Finnick wraps his arm around her and pulls her close. "Annie it's OK, the trip home won't be long, please come back and see how much Levi's having fun on the train." He said in a soft and gentle voice.

Annie's as still as stone giving no indication, as to wether she heard him or not, he whishes' he knew exactly what was going on in her brain, so he could better help her. The trains whistle bowls and it starts to move. "Choo-Choo, we're going." Levi said imitating the train.

After a while Levi gets bored of watching, or maybe he just worries too much about his mom. He sits back on his knees looking apprehensively at his mother. "Moma come back please!" He said on the verge of tears. "It's ok; she'll come back soon and give you a big hug." Levi doesn't respond he looks doubtful. He cautiously without warning crawls onto Finnick knee and sits down.

He strokes his mom's hair. "Moma look I'm being a good boy and being nice to daddy, look I sit on his knee, like when you read to me." It hurts Finnick to know his son's act, is out of desperation, to get Annie to come back and not out of affection but he hopes it'll come in time.

Finnick and Levi both continue to encourage Annie to come back. A train attendant walks into their carriage. "Next stop District Four." He said before leaving. Finnick now attempts to keep his panic in check, as he tries to work out how best to get off the train, with two small children and his zoned out wife. He puts on his holdall and stands, whilst the train slows in its approach to District Four. "Annie, were getting off now trying to coax her to stand. She stays sat down. The train just stop and Annie comes back to herself, as though her brain somehow worked out they were home.

"Mommy were going now, we're home." He announces "already?" She said shocked, Annie picks up her bag and Levi runs to her side to take her hand, they leave the train but this time Levi takes Finnick's other free hand, so that he's walking between him and his mom. Annie smiles as she notices.

It's almost June so it's pleasantly warm walking through the district. They could get the bus from the stop close to the train station, but they walk further on to take advantage of the good weather. A cool breeze cuts though the warmth of the day refreshing them all. Walking all the way to the Victors village would be too much, so they get the bus when Levi starts to tire and Finnick's leg starts to cause him pain.

Finnick put Maggie-Ann in her crib and then goes downstairs to sit and rest his leg. Annie's making sandwiches so that they can sit outside and enjoy the afternoon sun. He helps her bring the food out and Levi rushes inside so he can wash his hands clean of the sand.

They sit at the round wooden table, eating the sandwiches and drinking cordial. "You know what I think we should do this afternoon we should go shopping and get you and Maggie-Ann some new clothes she could also do with a baby bouncer and a buggy. I gave mine to a friend after Levi no longer needed them." "What's wrong with mine and Maggie-Ann's clothes?"

Annie swallows her last sandwich. "Well you could do with some that fit you better, until you get back to a more ideal weight for your size." Finnick considers and agrees. "The clothes you and Dawn made for Maggie-Ann are all _very_ nice. But they don't fit to well either and she could do with some more, she going to become more active in the next couple of months, so it really would benefit her. You can keep the ones that were made for her, and show them to her when she's older, but she can't wear them forever." Finnick looks sad but he knows what Annie is saying is true.

"Fine we'll do some shopping, it'd be good for me to have a look round and work out where the different shops are." Levi pulls a face "Mom I don't want to shop, I want to play." "I'll call Ben's mom then and see if you can go to his house for a bit then." "Yay, no shopping for me."

Finnick helps Annie clean and clear away the plates and glasses. She calls Levi's friends mom, "Good news Levi, she's fine for you to go over for the afternoon, she'll bring you back home afterwards." Levi smiles "I'm going to pack my toys." He runs off.

Whilst Levi gets his toys Annie rubs Finnick's leg with his new cream. "Ah that feels good." Finnick said as she rubs his leg gently in small circular motions. "I think it's helping all ready, it's definitely numbing the pain."

They leave Levi with his friend Ben and walk to the bus stop. That will take them to the shopping centre. District Four used to only have small clusters of shops in-between groups of villages or in a village it's self so it'll be a first time experience for him.

The shopping centre with mall has become the main retail area of District Four. Finnick looks around in wonder and delight at the size of it. "For today, I think we'll just go to the necessary shops, since we only have a few hours before it shuts for the day and we need to make sure we have time to get all the necessary items, We'll go to the baby store first since we can pick up All Maggie-Ann things form the one place. Then we'll take a break and get you some more clothes.

"Annie seems to have the whole thing worked out and the plan seems good enough to him. "Right let's get started." He said genuinely excited about the shopping trip. It's a large building with rows of shops down either side and a large walkway down the centre to accommodate large numbers of shoppers, it's just as extravagant as anything he's seen in the Capitol.

The shop Babies Bounty has everything new parents could wish for and more. Finnick feel daunted by the selection and has no idea, where anyone would start trying to decide what they needed, "we'll look at clothes last, I think we should start by looking at strollers, I had lots of baby gear for Levi but, either gave or sold most when he no longer needed them. I never expected to have another child in the house at the time, you'd been classed as dead, so now we need some new things."

Annie looks through the strollers, seemingly enjoying herself and lost in her element. Finnick just feels way out of his depth. "We need one that's easy to open and close and won't be too difficult to handle on public transport." Finnick just nods his head in agreement.

"These ones are nice but they're not so practical." She said as she passes three of the same make, she stops to the ones next to them. "This kind would be better, it comes with a net bag on the back for shopping and cover that can be raised to protect the baby from the weather, they look over a few others but settle on the first. "I know Maggie-Ann's a girly but the navy stroller will stay cleaner longer before in needs cleaning."

She heads to the counter. "Could you keep us a feather light Kidscool stroller, in navy whilst we look around for the other things we need?" "Of course." The lady working in the shop replies.

Annie takes him to the baby carriers, Finnick bursts out laughing. There's no way, I'm wearing one of those." He said seeing someone else trying one on. "Finnick these are good and much better than the holdall she's currently in. They allow her to see a bit of the world. Babies like to take in their surroundings, and the only thing she can see right now is the inside of your bag. You might look funny but Maggie-Ann would appreciate it, _come on_ try it out with her in it."

Reluctantly Finnick agrees, he hands his holdall to Annie and puts his arms through the grey straps. Annie takes Maggie-Ann out of her holdall and carefully sits her in the carrier. She looks left and right, then stares up at her dad and smiles before laughing. "I'm glad you find this amusing Maggie-Ann." He said looking down at her. Secretly he quite likes having Maggie-Ann so close to him and visible for a change.

"We'll get one then, just because Maggie-Ann like it _though_." He said hoping to hide his own increasing love of the carrier. "_Good_ it'll be easier to care for her and Levi at the same time." She gives him a smile that tells him, she knows he like the carrier too.

He may not have enjoyed looking at the baby carriers, but the baby bouncers make him smile. "Annie she just_ has_ to have one of these, pointing to a brightly multi-coloured one, with fish on and a toy rail across the middle. "I like this one best." He said hurrying to put Maggie-Ann in the tester one. "There are lots in boxes, so we'll come back for it." Annie said resolutely.

The baby store has a special premature baby collection, of baby grows and clothes, they pick out several new outfits in pink. "She needs a sun hat, it'll be getting warm soon and we don't want her head to burn."

Finnick pick out a small pick swimming costume. "Now I can take Maggie-Ann swimming for real instead of in the bathtub." He said brimming with joy. "She doesn't even need to learn yet." Annie said laughing at him. "Of course she does, it really important, _especially_ since we live by the sea, the sooner she learns to swim the better." Levi hasn't even had lessons yet." Finnick looks shocked "Really?" he adds the swimming costume to their growing number of purchases.

Whilst Annie browses in the bib section Finnick finds the baby activity centres. He pick up one he like and carries it back to Annie. "Finnick we have tons of things, Levi will be jealous, if we buy her an activity centre too." "But Annie she only has the _one_ teddy Levi gave to her and nothing else, surly she deserves just one, we can explain it to Levi, we'll tell him we were doing one big shop to get her the things a baby needs and if necessary we could buy him a gift too, if you want."

Annie considers it. "You're right she should have at least something, I'll tell Levi I did the same big shop for him when he was born, but Maggie-Ann has to have hers a little later because you've both only just come home, he should understand."

They take everything they want to buy to the counter. "Finnick, you're still wearing the carrier." Annie said laughing, he realizes and takes it off laughing himself, Annie pays with her bank card and asks the shop owner to have the heavier items delivered to their home at the end of the day, they put Maggie-Ann's outfits and bibs in Finnick holdall and he carries her in the new carrier.

There's a coffee shop not far from the baby shop, the order coffee and take a break. Finnick feeds Maggie-Ann she smiles and gurgles happily at them. "You know she does seem _much_ happier out of her holdall." "That's because she can see what going on now, can't you Maggie-Ann." Annie said giving the girl a little tickle.

"I just want to say, I've really enjoyed today, going through the baby shop, doing things the other families do. It's been the most normal I've felt since returning home, I like it. He said Finnick can see tears of happiness welling in the corners of Annie eye's she dabs them dry on a napkin, then takes his hand. "I'm so glad Finnick, I've enjoyed this too.

They slowly drink their coffee and discuss what to do next, ignoring stares chatter and whispers from nearby tables. "I think we should find you some better fitting casual clothes, at least one suit and maybe a couple pairs of pants." Finnick almost chokes on his. He's half worried Annie might laugh at him but he has to ask all the same "But Annie we've already spent so much, on Maggie-Ann how are we affording all of this?" Annie doesn't laugh; she looks at him kindly and strokes his hand.

"I forgot, you're probably unsure of where our money comes from. You understand that we're both Victors that won the Hunger Games?" Finnick nods "We were given money enough for _our_ lifetime, so we have that _twice_ over. Plus I was given compensation for _your_ death, which they're not allowed to take back, since _they_ made the mistake in the first place, we're also going to be compensated for the emotional distress suffered when you were found again and for everything we have and will go through still as a result of it. Then _you'll _be compensated for your poor treatment in the displaced town."

Finnick blinks in surprise as he tries to take that all in. "Annie we don't_ need_ all of that, I don't want compensation for _anything_." She looks at him kindly and sighs. "Finnick it's not about _wanting_ more money, _we've _been seriously let down Finnick, its only _right_ that the mistakes are paid for. Medical treatment and doctors_ aren't_ free and for us to have the_ best_ doctors to_ now_ care for us and our children, it comes at a _cost_, I asked that our compensations covered _those _things. Not designer goods just essential medical treatment, to ensure we all stay well, it's the very _least_ we're owed." Annie doesn't yell at him, she merely explains the situation as she sees it, in the end he agrees with her.

"Annie I'm ok spending money on Maggie-Ann. But I find it harder, to buy things for myself, I put her needs first _always_, as I'm sure you do with Levi, so you'll have to forgive me if I'm not comfortable spending too much on myself." Annie smiles at him. "Don't worry Finnick, we can find you nice things that don't cost a fortune and re reasonably priced, Levi and I _only_ have designer outfits for important occasions, the vast majority of our clothing comes from shops that _any _hardworking person would buy from, so the price tags won't make your eye's water too much."

The finish their coffee's as people start taking their photos and the talk around them is clearly nothing, but about them. Finnick can tell Annie's trying hard to ignore it all; She grips his hand a little tighter as the get up to leave.

At a formal clothing boutique, Annie takes Maggie-Ann and the holdall . Finnick's measurements taken by staff, so that the information will come in handy, for the casual clothing shops too, they order a custom made, suit in case of anymore formal occasions, the shop assistant takes their home number so they can call when he's needed for a final fitting, they pay a deposit before leaving.

Finally they get to a casual clothing shop, Finnick relaxes after being uptight in the formal shop. The get him jeans that fit him well, some light sweaters instead of his thick one's, t-shirts and shorts, for when the hot weather that won't be long off. He picks out some green swimming shorts with white palm trees on and a white pull cord through to tie them. "I should get these for when we go swimming." He said happily wanting to go soon.

Finnick is glad to be home. His leg's starting to trouble him again, He takes her out of the carrier and lies her on the sofa next to him and sits with a heavy sigh. He stretches his leg out and rubs it. Annie put the other shopping by the sofa and sits too. She helps to rub his leg a while.

Later that evening, whilst they are putting the new clothes bought for him and Maggie-Ann. There's a knock at the door. "It's probably ether Levi home or our other purchases have been delivered." She goes to find out which of the two it is.

He goes downstairs after putting away the last of the clothes. The other purchases have arrived "Do you want to help me get the bouncer and play mat out? We can let Maggie-Ann play, and I'll show you how to work the stroller." "I'd love to." Finnick said as he kneels, with some pain to his leg.

They fasten her into her bouncer and un-fold and set up the play mat, spreading it out on the floor, to have a good look at it. "It looks in good working order, she'll enjoy it, and we'll let her play once we've worked out the stroller. I had a similar one for Levi so it should be quite easy to figure out how it works." She said.

Annie takes one end of the stroller's box, and Finnick pulls the stroller out from inside it. Finnick and Annie read through the instructions together, before trying to put the stroller up, it takes a while but together they manage to get the hang, of putting it up and folding it away, so it can be stored neatly. They both have several tries at doing it so that, they're both confident about handling the stroller, if either of them are using it alone.

Once the Stroller is stored away, in a room close to the front door. They stop for a coffee break and sit down to watch Maggie-Ann bounce in her bouncer, she continues to laugh and wave her arms and legs, they sing to her and she squeals like she's trying to join in.

There's a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Finnick said deciding that it's his turn. He's unsurprised to see Levi back with his friend's mom. "Hi Levi did you have a good time?" "He was just fine, he's got a bit of a scrape on his knee, I cleaned it and put s band aid on it. He was playing chase with my son and he fell over." She said "Thank you for bringing him back. Would you like to come in for a coffee?" He said out of politeness. "No thank you I have to be getting home, bye Levi." She said they both wave her off.

"My knee stings daddy, I got a limpy leg like you." "Aww, we'll have a look at it later and give it another clean, I'm sure it'll heal just fine in a few days, I bet I was always getting scrapes." He said not really sure if he did or not. "Up daddy, Levi." Said lamely reaching out to him, Finnick picks him up and decides to indulge his son this time, although his injury is probably very minor.

"We have a casualty." Finnick said carrying Levi into the living room. "Oh what did you do now?" Annie said. "I was running fast and I fell playing chase, I got a big boo-boo." He said trying not to cry. Finnick sits him on the couch. Maggie-Ann laughs, "Daddy Maggie-Ann's being mean she's laughing at me." He said crying now. "She not laughing at you silly, she's playing and having fun in her new bouncer." Annie said Maggie-Ann continues to laugh as she bounces. "She hasn't stopped, since we put her in." Levi sniffles and stops crying.

"I think I know what you need, I think you need to lie down and rest your leg, it'll help it to feel better. Won't it Finnick? That's what you do, when your leg gets very sore." "Yes Levi it's a good idea to rest it." He said holding his sons hand and giving him a reassuring smile. "I think I nice warm bath will help too." He adds.

Finnick takes Maggie-Ann out of her bouncer, "I'll put Maggie Annie to bed, and mom will help you get ready for your bath, then I'll come and read you a story, whilst you're in the bath." He nods looking tired. "Ok then he said." Raising his arms to Annie this time. "Levi you're a big boy, I won't be able to carry you soon." She said as she lifts him up.

He gets Maggie-Ann ready for bed and places her in the crib, she yawns as he pulls her blanket up over her. "Night, night Maggie-Ann sleep well. He said before leaving her with the door open. He can hear Annie running Levi's bath as her approaches.

Inside Annie's swirling the water round with her hand, to mix the warm and cold water and frothing the bubble bath. Levi looks on in his bathrobe. Annie turns off the taps, "Ok Levi let's get you in, give daddy your storey book. He hands over the book to Finnick and Annie lifts him in.

Levi has a large square Band-Aid on his right knee it covers the whole of it. "Ouch, ouch" Levi said as he's lowered into the water. Annie looks to Finnick and he realizes it's his cue to start reading, Levi's book choice. He takes a deep breath, opens the book and begins to read.

Annie washes him and his hair, Levi begins to complain as she tries to remove the Band-Aid on his knee. He cries, "Be a big brave boy like daddy, daddy doesn't cry about his leg and it hurts more than yours and all the time, doesn't it Finnick?" He pause's the story to reply. "Mine hurts every day, it's different to yours, if you cry and move a lot it'll hurt more, so you need to sit still for mommy." Finnick smile liking his own suggestion and hoping it'll help Levi to sit still, while she removes his Band-Aid.

He squirms a bit ever now and then, but Annie successfully peals it off, he's knee is badly bruised and bleeding a bit. He can tell Levi must have fallen hard. "You're real brave Levi." Finnick said shutting the book and putting the used Band-Aid in the bin.

Finnick lifts Levi out, Annie dries him and puts his bathrobe back on him. "We'll put a new Band-Aid on and give it another good clean for you." Levi sits on his bed with his leg out straight and his robe open to just above his knee, so it doesn't catch where it's sore. "I'll get the first aid kit, you stay with him Finnick." She disappears out the room. "Your mom will be back in a minute, do you want a hug?" He said Levi nods his head silently, it's the longest they've been alone together.

He hugs Levi and starts to sing the song, he sings to Maggie-Ann. When Annie returns she smiles at the sight of Finnick and her son bonding. "Ok Levi, dads going to sit with you whilst I sort out your knee ok? Give his hand a squeeze if it hurts." Finnick sits behind Levi and offers him his hands to hold.

She takes out a spry and Levi's eyes go wide. "It's antibacterial spray, You don't like this do you Levi? I'll be quick." Levi squeeze Finnick's hand before she even sprays his knee, it sprays on yellow. Levi cries Finnick holds him steady with his other hand and makes soothing noises at him. Annie sticks another square Band-Aid to his knee. "There all done now, can daddy help you with your pyjamas whilst I put this back away?" "I will if you want." Finnick said to Levi.

Annie leaves Finnick and Levi. "I'll show you your pyjamas and you let me know which you'd like to ware." "The lighthouse ones daddy." He looks through and finds them then helps Levi to change. Levi gives him his first goodnight hug and kiss. His heart swells with pride. Annie returns to give her son her goodnight kiss and hug.

"You did _really_ well Finnick." Annie said as they both sit back on the sofa. "I think he's finally warming to you, He's a sweet child and very loving when he gets to know you. But he can be a cry baby, when he's hurt, I think he like the attention of being made better."

"We deserve a treat now. I think we should get out Levi's chocolate spread and have some on toast, I let him have it as a treat sometimes for breakfast." He goes to the kitchen to help her, the make a plate of toast and sit back on the sofa with it and the spread between them, then they help their selves to the evening treat.

Once they finished Annie gets up and stretches. Before we go to bed ourselves there's something I'd like to try for a while." She goes to the back of the room. "I sorted out these, photos with the earliest I have at the begging, before I showed you picture in an order that perhaps wasn't helpful. So this time I want us to try again with just a few I'll talk you through them. You tell me if you're ready to see the next one."

She holds the photos upside down so he can only see the back of them, the she turns the topmost one over. "This is us, in the picture, you must be about eight and I would have been about six, it's one of the first photos I ever remember having had taken, I think we'd been on a swimming lesson in the sea." They both have big smiles and look very happy, Annie's in a black swimming costume with wet hair and he's in black swim shorts, both of them have purple belts around their waits."

Annie told him to ask about the photos "what are these?" He said pointing to the belts "They were flotation devices, to help us to swim and keep us from drowning. "You kept escaping yours and showing off you drove the teacher's nuts, you weren't afraid of the water at all, you were always the first to pick up new swimming techniques."

Finnick smiles at Annie's enjoyment of the memory. He wishes he could share it with her, but he just looks at the picture and remembers nothing, he tries to focus on staying calm, it's not that he expects being relaxed to help the first time and bring back actual memories but he had hoped he'd at least feel the 'tugging' of a memory deep within himself.

He hands the photo back, "What's next?" she turns another, we're both about the same age as the previous photo. Annie's stood inside a fence with other children, he's on the outside taking a photo of the two of them. "Again in this photo, you were showing off, you talked your teacher into letting you out, to help your dad fish_, but_ you came to my school to gloat that you'd gotten out and to take a picture of my face. It's the one thing I've never confessed to Levi that you were good at, in the hopes he doesn't try it himself." She said with a smile

"Wow I must have been stupid if I missed so much school." "Nope annoyingly you were actually one of the most intelligent. When we went to school we'd mostly learn anything connected to fishing, maths English and history. Often you'd go fishing like you'd tell the teachers, but sometimes you'd swim or mess around depending on your mood that day." She ruffles Finnick's hair fondly.

"Sometimes you were a pain, but Mags knew you well, she'd teach you things, you had no idea you were actually learning, without books and you'd pay attention to sound smart, without realising that you actually had learned something important, you didn't lack educationally."

"These two photos are just us, why's that?" Annie looks uncomfortable "Well you wanted to remember me and I thought, and the less complicated, the photos with little going on to have to describe to you and few people to have to point out might making remembering a bit easier, than if there were lots of people and different things going on. Plus I don't have any photos with you and your family your father rejected you and wouldn't give you many out of spite." Finnick's unsure how he feels about that, Annie rubs his leg in an attempt to give him some comfort.

"I have just one more for tonight, you'll like this one." She turns over the last photo. It takes Finnick a minute to spot himself and Annie, there's lots of children sat around various points of a jagged rock that sticks out from the sea. He finds himself easiest; he's stood on what would be the peak of the rock."

"This is fishers rock Mag's would tell you stories, of sea monsters and you'd entertain your friends on the rock, even those who weren't your friends would want to come out and listen, everyone enjoyed them you were the best story teller and it's evident that you still are with the way you read to Levi tonight. Here you can look at all three photos as long as you need." She said putting them in his hands.

Annie sits quietly by his side, as he continues to look hoping for a small drop of memory to return, he sighs and hands them back after an indeterminate amount of time, and shakes his head. "It's alright Finnick, I have our most treasured memories and you can ask about anything you like, whenever you need." She put the pictures back in the draw she took them from.

Without either of them asking or talking about it at all, they take turns at using the en-suite bathroom. Annie checks on Levi whilst he uses the bathroom. "He's fast asleep." She said as he returns from the bathroom, he gets into their bed he's just about to take his tablet with a glass of water he fetched with him. "Finnick can I ask something of you, before we sleep for the night?"

Finnick's intrigued by her request. "Sure what?" She twists the top of the duvet in her hands nervously, Finnck rest one of his hands on top of hers and nods at her to continue. She takes a deep breath. "You said in your interview with Caesar, that you found yourself in the sewers and came up to the Capitol, I _don't_ dispute that, but I got the feeling there was more, that you _chose _to leave out, would you tell me?"

He rubs his face with both hands. "Annie I don't want to keep things from you, and I'm only saying this much because you're the person I love and trust most. I _did_ leave something out but only because I don't know if _I _believe it, never mind someone else, I'm afraid what I think I remember might have been from illness or madness, so I decided never to speak of it." Annie looks at him thoughtfully. "Finnick, since you came home, I've learnt as much as much about you as the rest of Panem and_ if_ you really trust me as you say. Then surly you'd trust me with your first actually memories." She isn't angry just deeply curious and serious.

"One of the big reasons we were always so good with each other, is that we understood each other well. I don't know what it's like to have amnesia or how hard that must be for you, but I know _exactly_ what it's not to trust the memories in your own head. I came back for the Hunger Games with the worst case of PTSD recorded in any Victor, and_ if_ it wasn't for your patience with me and understanding I might have lost what sanity I came back with.

I was so confused you had to tell me the most basic details of my _life_ over and over until I could stick things back together, you were the only person who bothered to help me, Mag's _tried_ but she'd had a stroke and between her need for sleep, trouble with speech and my zoning out we couldn't get _anywher_e so I had to rely on_ you_ as the _only_ person who wouldn't write me off as mad. _Many _people urged _you_ to give up and send_ me_ to the Capitol hospital permanently; you refused and look what we have now.

Finnick I don't _care_ how crazy you _think_ your memories are, I won't judge _you _or call the _hospital_. I won't be able to tell you if what you remember is _reality_, but sometimes just talking things though can make them_ feel_ better, and maybe the two of us_ might_ be able to make them make a bit more sense. You_ once_ told me that living with confusion would be far worse, than_ trying_ to make sense of memories that are confusing. So now I'm saying the same to _you_, because I want to help, I swear to you whatever you tell me will stay between us." She waits and Finnick thinks.

"My memories are confused, I need some time to put them together as well as possible, and I trust _you_ tomorrow I'll tell you everything I can about the _very_ beginning of my memories after regaining consciousness, it'll be strange and I'd prefer if Levi didn't over hear it." "Thank you Finnick." She hugs him and kisses his lips before he takes his pill. They curl up together to sleep, Finnick lies with her not sleeping, but sifting through his memories, in preparation for their conversation the next day. He truly hopes she means it when she said she won't call him mad.

* * *

**I like this chapter, and I'm excited for the next one, I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have.**

**Please comment/review/ follow or favourite my fic thank you!**


	11. Dead or Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games.

* * *

**Note to my readers: I accidently posted this as chapter ten instead of eleven, so you may want to read chapter ten before continuing. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

Annie's POV

**Dead or Alive**

Annie's up making Breakfast for herself and Levi, she's letting Finnick sleep longer. He was going to get up and help her, but he was exhausted so she told him to go back to sleep. Annie feels responsible, she asked him to tell her about his very first memories the one's he wouldn't share for fear of being told he's crazy, he admitted he'd been up all night thinking through what he'd say to her.

This morning is Levi's first appointment with Selma. She's already talked him through what's going to happen, and he seems to be taking it in his stride. Annie leaves Finnick as long as she dares before getting him up.

He's still yawning repeatedly by the time they get to Selma's office. "You could have stayed in bed this morning, I could have managed with Levi on my own." He stretches "I wanted…. us to put on a… united front." He said between yawns cuddleing Maggie-Ann in her carrier. "Levi Odair." She takes Levi into Selma's office.

Finnick tries to watch the TV in the waiting room, but starts to doze off, he ends up sleeping with his head on her shoulder. It's not greatly comfortable but she doesn't want to move for fear of waking him. Levi's appointment is a hour so she tries to get comfortable and reads her book.

Levi come's running out and gives her a big hug. "Can I have a word with you and your husband?" Selma asked walking up to them behind Levi. "Finnick sweetie, wake up." She said giving him a gentle nudge. He wakes up dazed and takes a moment to respond. "What?" "Selma would like a quick chat before we leave." "Oh right, yes sorry I had a bad night." He said apologetically.

They leave Levi playing with cars in the waiting room. He closes the door and they sit on the sofa. "Levi's a very bright boy and very chatty. I just want to discuss with you, a few points that came up. It might help with the situation at home." She flips through her notes.

"Firstly Levi mentioned, that you lost your temper and hit him Finnick. He explained that he'd been naughty and made you mad, he said you and Annie had talked about it." He looks ashamed. "Finnick's a good man, but he was very stressed so soon after being home. We did talk about it and discuss what to do if Levi makes him angry again. I'm convinced that he would be able to respond better next time." Annie jumps to his defence maybe a little fast, but she wants to make it clear she dosen't think He's a bad dad.

"I understand that you were stressed, but I _need_ to make sure you understand, that even though you _only_ hit him once, repeated instances _mustn'_t occur. You do understand what you could jeopardize _don't _you Finnick?" He looks troubled now. "Yes completely, I understand, if I react badly again, I could end up losing _Annie_ and _both_ my children if I don't keep my temper. If I have any more issues with Levi and I'm not certain what to do. I'll find Annie and talk things through with her." "What if Annie's out and your alone with Levi?" Annie responds quickly "I won't be leaving Levi and Finnick alone with Levi until I'm sure they've bonded better and that Levi understands, that he_ must_ listen to his father when he's told something, and until I'm certain Finnick can handle disciplining Levi. If I have to go out somewhere in an emergency, I'll take them both with me or Leave Levi with a friend he has many, just until we're all more comfortable and confident with each other." Selma nods her head."

"Good, Levi did say, that he's starting to like you more now, Finnick but he's still a bit unsure. One of the things he _did_ say that may help is that, he thinks you may be_ either _a ghost or a zombie." Annie's horrified and Finnick, chuckles seeing the funny side.

"It's important to help Levi understand that you _aren't_ a ghost or zombie, don't go _joking_ with about being either. If necessary point out that, they're not real and you have a heart beat you're warm and you can think. A zombie or ghost wouldn't be able to do either of those things, also don't be angry with he's _only_ a child and as far as he_ knows_, things that come back from the dead are ghosts and zombies, I've done some work with him today to try and help the matter."

Other than those two issues which I think, I'd say things are going quite well. Levi doesn't hate you, and he is starting to like you, he doesn't love you yet but in the coming months I'm sure he will. You have a good plan for avoiding a future smacking incidents, and if you should for whatever reason find yourself alone with Levi and he's misbehaving, you could always phone me for advice, I'm not her to criticize you just to help you."

Finnick lets out a breath, he was holding once they're out of Selma's room. "Come on Levi it's home time, for dinner." They return back home and Finnick helps Annie prepare dinner, Fish in parsley sauce with mixed vegetables and boiled potatoes. They all sit and eat dinner together, with Maggie-Ann in her bouncer by the table.

"Levi the doctor said, you think dads a ghost and zombie, whatever gave you that idea?" They've just finished ice-cream and wafers for desert. Levi gets up from his chair and disappears out the room, he comes back with a book in his hands, Skeleton Bob and the Scary House.

The book's a story of a Skelton, who lives in a house with a ghost and a zombie. No of the charactors are especially mean, but the ghost likes to play tricks and the zombie is forgetful. "Daddy forgot like the zombie." "No sweetie, daddy didn't forget the shopping. He forgot his life which is different because he's poorly and he can't go the walls like the ghost does." Finnick watches the conversation with interest.

"Do you want to listen to my heart Levi, I'm pretty sure ghosts and zombies don't have that. He walks over to his dad and gets up on his knee. Finnick lifts his shirt, so Levi can check he presses his ear where Finnick points, see it's just the same as yours I can't fake it." "You breath too, the ghost doesn't breath." Levi said "That's right you're very clever Levi, don't listen to anyone, who might tell you different." He nods and gets down. "Ok time to get ready for play group."

Once she's gotten Levi ready, so goes to see Finnick in the living room. "You stay home and rest, I won't be long." She said after noticing he's half-asleep on the sofa, "Thanks Annie." He said back, the day care centre is twenty minutes from their home, but it's the best one in the area so she takes him, the extra distance.

Little Fish Day Care takes children from naught to five years old. She managed to look after Levi with just herself and Mrs Everdeen until he was one, but then had to put him into bay care to give herself a break. She's only ever taken him, in the mornings or afternoons on days where she really need the rest. At first she felt guilty but in speaking to other mother who took their child, she realized she wasn't the only single parent ,bringing her child to give herself a break which made her feel better about it.

She takes Levi to the Jelly Fish room, there's outside play areas, with slides, swings, and other pay equipment. Inside there's a main indoor play area for wet days, around the main area, are the rooms for the different age groups.

Little fish also has its own kitchen, which makes fresh prepared snacks and meals, the snack are included but meals must be paid for each week. Annie allows Levi to have his tea Monday to Friday at the day care centre. It's his first day back since Finnick came home. She told the staff that he needed a couple of days off; Annie called in the morning to make sure it was alright to bring him back in the afternoon again.

Levi loves his day care, he's outgoing and has lots of friends. Claudia greets them as they enter the Jelly fish room. "It's good to see you again Levi, I hear your dad has come home, that must be really nice for you." "Yeah I like my dad, now I think." He's just about to run off and play "Mom can Maggie-Ann come to Little Fish? She can be in the other room and I can check on her." He said hopefully.

"She can't come this year, the places are full but I was going to talk to your dad about putting her name down, so that we could have a little break, like with you." "Ok Mommy bye." "Bye Levi." She said to his back as he runs off to hang up his bag on his peg.

"If you go to Debbie's room you can get a form to fill out, to put Maggie-Ann's name on and I'm sure Debbie will allow Finnick to come have a look around first to see if he likes it here." "Thank you, I will do."

Debbie is in charge of Little Fish. Annie knocks on the door, she knows already that the places in Maggie-Ann age group have all been taken, for talking to the other that bring their children. "Come In." Debbie shouts in reply. "Hi Debbie can I pick up a form, too apply to have my step-daughter come here next year?" She takes a form from her tray," places are going fast, but with Levi already here, if you get the form back soon, we should be able to take her. What age will she be in September?" "Five months, Here birthday's in May." Annie has no idea if Finnick wants her to come, but decides it's asking him.

He has coffee on and he's holding his own mug in his hands looking more awake. "Hey Annie, Levi wasn't to upset leaving you was he?" "No, he's just fine he loves Little Fish, he was off playing almost as soon as he was in the door. Whilst we're talking about Little Fish, can I ask you about Maggie-Ann?" He looks confused.

"Little Fish is day care for babies and children-""No Maggie-Ann's little she stay's home." He said angry. "Finnick please just hear me out, I haven't finished." He doesn't look happy but her remains quiet. "Maggie-Ann couldn't go until September anyway, places are full. By then she'll be nearly six months. The two of us could use a little time just for us, without Levi and Maggie-Ann, I'm not suggesting she goes_ all_ day every day, Levi didn't at _her_ age either. What I'm suggesting is just for a couple of afternoons, during the week we could pick her up with Levi. The staff are well trained and they call if there are any issues." She pauses to give Finnick time to think.

"You're very close to Maggie-Ann which is good, but you also need to learn to separate from her sometimes, for _both_ you're sakes, if she's always with you up until Kindergarten, it could be very upsetting for her to leave you, but if she's used to having a bit of time away, it'll just make things easier on you both, look at Levi he has fun and he loves it, but he comes home and loves me just as much as he did before." She can see the conflict in his eyes.

"I know you picked it for Levi, so the place must be good or you wouldn't send him. But I want to have a look round and a talk to the staff, I want to see where she'd be and who'd be caring for her, before I say yes or no." Annie nods. "Fair enough, we can make an arrangement with Debbie for you to have a look round at some point."

She pours herself a coffee, the conversation went well and he didn't rule out sending Maggie-Ann. Annie's over half-way through her cup, when Finnick fixes her with a serous gaze. "You said you wanted to hear my first memories, no matter how crazy I'll tell you once you finished your drink. Annie downs the rest.

_Finnick's POV_

It's another lovely afternoon in District Four. They could sit outside with Maggie-Ann in her bouncer or on her play mat. And not be over heard by anyone. But for what Finnick has to tell her, walls around him, would just make him feel that bit more secure.

"Can we sit up stairs on the bed, so I can stretch out a bit?" "I'm good to talk wherever is best for you." She answered. They head upstairs in silence to their room. Maggie-Ann's having her afternoon nap in her crib.

Finnick goes to the open window, its wide open to let the breeze in, he considers closing it all the way, but he loves the scent of the sea, and the breeze helps to take the edge off the stuffy room. So he half closes it and pulls the curtains too, he knows no one can see them but it makes him feel better.

Annie's sat on her knees at the bottom of their, watching him intently. He props up the pillows at the head board, then sits on the bed with his legs outstretched, Annie told him that their bed was custom built so he could stretch out all the way. She crawls up the bed, her shoes discarded to the floor. She takes one of the pillows not supporting Finnick and lies on her front, next to him with her arms folded in the white pillow.

Finnick runs his tongue around his dry mouth and swallows; he rubs his face with his hands. Then closes his eyes to try and bring his memories to him. "I don't know if I believe this myself, but you said you wanted to know." He feels her lightly place her hand on his.

"I'm not exactly sure where the start of everything is, some things are really jumbled. I'm going to start with the part, that I don't know whether it was real or a nightmare of some kind. I think I re-gained consciousness, my body was screaming in pain, all of it hurt like I could never describe, but nothing hurt anywhere near as much as my neck. I couldn't describe the pain to you if I tried, just that it obliterated everything, I couldn't think or see, whether something covered my eyes I don't know. I had no idea if I was dead, alive or being tortured in some way." He opens his eyes and looks at Annie to try and work out how she's taking it, she doesn't speak but nods for him to continue.

"There were brief periods like that, whether from the same day, or hour I couldn't tell you. Some of the time I think I may have been drugged or maybe sick again I don't know which, in the other times I'd be suspended in some kind of tank, in a greenish liquid, the tank had a clear lid and there was no air for me to breath, but I don't recall wearing any kind of respirator, just floating half-way between the top and the bottom. I think I'd hear voice or computer sounds but again as with so much else I'm not certain whether it was one the other or something entirely different ." Finnick shakes his head in frustration Annie is enraptured by his words.

"I'm not sure whether I remember being in the tank first or the pain, but either way both are in my collection of earliest memories. Time _must_ have past and I_ must_ have been unconscious of drifting between the states, I've already described to you. I _only_ have about a year of memories I can attach dates and definite time too. Previous to that all I have is what I'm _now_ telling you which wouldn't account for the three years, unless I was unconscious." Annie nods, unmoving apart from her head.

"For the purpose of the conversation, let's say I woke up, I mean semi-stable, my vision was blurry and the room seemed to move, I was sweating terribly and maybe wet from the tank, I either felt paralysed or I was, I could look but only at the roof above my head, with its flickering light.

"I don't know how long I stayed that way, eventually it wore off. I had to stay lay down and not move, I was dizzy, very nauseous and in so much pain from my neck. I stayed sat up, just taking in my surroundings but I couldn't really think or process much." He realizes he's tying knots in the bed sheet, sometimes it's too warm for the duvet, so they have a sheet under it to use on nights when it warm.

Annie gets up looking for something; she opens a box on the end table and comes back to him. "Here you can tie knots in this, it'll be easier than tying up the bed sheet." Finnick holds the length of string in his hands and ties knots whilst struggling to remember where exactly he left off with the memories swirling confusedly in his head.

"You'd just woken up, in pain looking round you, tell me what you saw." Annie said gently and encouragingly, giving him the thread or his memory back along with the string. He strains a few minutes bringing back his memory of the room he was in. "I sat up, I was in a hospital bed with white sheet and two pillows, I had a rough blue blanket over me and a hospital gown on. My head felt way too big and heavy for my neck.

"The place I was in looked sort of like a hospital room but not. Across from my bed on the opposite wall were computer screen and large control panels, unlike anything from my most recent trip to the hospital room, they looked more like something Beetee would have used. There was some kind of coding on the screens, I couldn't read it but_ maybe_ he could have.

"There was an IV attached to my arm, but the bag suspended over my bed was empty. I considered calling out to someone, but I was_ afraid_ of where I was and _who_ might have been treating me, so I kept quiet, I took out the IV needle and removed the monitor wires that were stuck to my chest." He's surprised by the level of detail he's able to give, he always thought he didn't remember much. But talking to Annie has helped him realize he's stored more details than he originally thought.

"The room was long and rectangular shaped, and apart from the computer screens and the tank, I floated in it looked like another hospital ward would with draws and cupboards with supplies of various kinds.

"When I did stand for the first time, I was surprised, I expected my legs to be weak and although I was unstable walking, they weren't tired or weak at all, the weirdest thing was that by my bed, on the side I got out on was a small cabinet with vials of medicine, on it was I typed note had been stuck to the glass: 'Take these, you're sick." On top of the fridge was an injector gun, with another note: 'Put the vial in and the gun will administer what you need, three times a day.' " I had no idea what to make of it; I left them there for the time being." He feels himself frown with the oddness of the situation, even still now, it baffles him and just looking at Annie tells him she feels the same way.

"There were double doors on the same wall, which the head of the bed was against, I didn't know where they went, but I had to find out. Cautiously I pushed one open a little way, it looked like an operating theatre, with the big bright lights in the roof over the operating table, the floor was a scene of chaos, medical implements strewn across the floor, dried blood all-around the floor by the bed, wadded up material that looked like it'd been used to stop the flow of blood." He stops and shudders as Annie covers her ears and shuts her eye as he mentions blood. He forgot what the word did to her, as he got lost in his thoughts. He waits for her to come back and apologises profusely before continuing.

"I was too afraid to step further into the operating theatre, so I let go of the door and stayed in the room I woke up in. I spotted other door just past the tank, again with a note on, 'you'll need what's in here.' The door was partially open, I tried the light switch, but it didn't work. There wasn't much in the room anyway, just a metal rack, with a clean t-shirt, underwear, a sweater, cargo pants and boots. On the floor next to it was the backpack I still have. My trident was leaning in the corner of the room, with the cuff hung up on a hook.

"By this time, my fear and desire to leave were raising fast. I dressed as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast due to the slightest movement making me feel sick and much more dizzy, I tried to dress without bending down too much.

"I put on the back pack and cuff, before returning to the mini cabinet. I took the box of vials and the median gun, I opened the backpack just enough to get them in, then replaced it on my back with both straps so I could carry it securely. I picked up my trident and prepared to leave by the only door left too me." Finnick stops and gets off the bed.

"Finnick you can't leave things there." Annie protests. "Don't worry I just need, a drink and a short break I'll finish what I started." She doesn't look happy at the interruption. Finnick get two mugs of coffee for himself and Annie. The fills his pockets with the candy bars meant for Levi.

He hands Annie a mug and drinks some his own, he opens his chocolate mint candy bar and bites it in half. Annie giggles at him, he washes down the last half of his chocolate, before getting comfortable again on the bed, and waiting for Annie to do the same to resume his telling of his memories.

"I went to the last door, I opened it as cautiously as the others onto a white corridor, I didn't know which way to go, but it seemed empty of people, I wandered around trying to find the exit, unsure if I wanted to bump into someone else or not. The whole place seemed to be deserted and all other doors, apart from the one's I'd been in were closed and locked.

"It took me several attempts to locate the exit; I think the place was maze like with many rooms. But I _was _extremely disorientated and the longer I walked around and had to move my head and neck, the worse I felt. Eventually I came to double doors, with an exit sign above.

"My vision was starting to blur, and white spots appeared in front of my eyes. I was on the verge of collapsing. I pushed the door open and found myself in total darkness; the sudden change sent my heart racing. I stumbled more and had to use the bottom end of my trident, in my attempt to find my way. Somehow I found myself on a path with the flowing sewer running by it.

"I needed to get out, I had too, I was terrified but had no idea what of, I was desperate to get out, the horrid smell of the sewer only made me feel far worse, in my rapidly declining state, I almost lost my trident. I found ladder leading up, I might have passed others in my desperation and panic but I climbed the one I was aware of seeing." Finnick rub's his hand over his sweating face and neck, Annie looks concerned. "Stop for now if you need." "No we're nearly _there_ I need to finish." She nods and lets him continue.

"I came up into the capitol of Panem in a side street somewhere, it joined a main road. I passed drunks and a few other who were out late at night. I have no idea _what _they though as they saw me, I guess they assumed I must have been out partying, I had a trident though but I doubt any of them called the police and_ if_ they did, I wasn't found. Somehow I ended up down a side street, I collapsed in a doorway, thankfully my trident fell to the other side of me and I didn't land on it.

"When I was next able too, I gave myself some of the medicine from one of the vials, looking back on it, I should have questioned what it was, that was in the bottles, there wasn't any label on them so it could have been _anything_ really. I drifted in and out of consciousness for the first few days or so, I was only able to give myself the medicine.

"I did start to feel better though, I opened the bag and found sealed packets of food with crackers, dried meat and some dries fruit and toffee. I also found a water bottle that was full so I was able to stay hydrated, the sleeping bag and a couple of other bits. It was also _then_ I realized I was blind in one eye, things had been so confused before and I'd been_ so_ sick that I hadn't really registered it. When I felt well enough, I moved at night trying to find a good place to call home. Eventually I found my lake base, over the nights when I travelled, I'd raid bins for newspapers to try and tell what day and year it was and what was going on in Panem.

"My nightmares had started, so I had some Idea I'd been in the war, but everything else was a blank. My food ran out and so did the medicine, I felt better though so I guessed it had worked. As I said in my interview with Caesar, I tried to sell fish in my own black market, without success, so I sold door to door. That pretty much ties up my memories to what's publically known.

"A few months passed that way, before I ended up in the displaced town. The rest is all known." Finnick stops and lets out a long sigh of relief, Annie's quiet for a few minutes before she says anything.

"Wow Finnick, you really have been through hell, and some of it _must_ be real. Your backpack and what was in it, is _everything_ you found form whatever facility you were kept in. It sounds like someone_ really _wanted to keep you alive. I wonder why they didn't stay to help you after you woke up." Finnick shrugs in response. "I have no idea, but I got the feeling whoever had been down there left in a hurry, I was still attached to things and still ill, the whole place had a left in a hurry vibe to it, when I thought back." They both spend a few moments lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm not surprised you've so far told _only_ me about this, I _wouldn't_ have told anyone other than you, if it was the other way around. I do have a thought, it carries _some_ risk but it's worth at least considering, even if we don't go ahead with it. Beetee might be able to somehow trace the backpack and other items to whoever purchased them or took them originally. We'd have to tell him _something _but I'm sure we could keep details vague and still get his support.

"Also I read after the war ended, that there was the possibility, of other underground facilities existing. The prison was underground and it was rumoured other secret facilities, were still in existence and possibly never to be found, it's _highly _possible you were saved in one of them, it'd make sense. That _however_ brings scary thoughts, the only people who would have _known_ anything about them, would have been those _closest_ to President Snow and I can't imagine why they'd save you. I'm just so glad you're_ alive_." She hugs him and the both sit there crying, Annie sheds tears of happiness and Finnick are a mixture of happiness and relief at being believed and not considered mad.

They don't break apart for a long time. "You know, I tried to find the spot again, I'm pretty _sure_ I found the manhole I came up from. But when I went down into the sewer to try and retrace my steps. I found nothing but solid walls as far as I could bear to go, before returning for fear of losing my bearings and getting lost and the lizard mutts, I had no idea if they'd been killed or still lived down there." "You know Finnick, I bet if that place_ is_ underground, there's a chance Beetee _might _be able to find it if you could give him a rough location." Finnick's worried "What if it's _not _there?" He said concerned and afraid it would turn out false. "Then it's possible that the location, isn't right _or_ whoever helped you somehow hidden and sealed the place away to appear like any other wall, there's still be possible explanations, again Beetee _might_ be able to help there."

Finnick's worried at the prospect, that eventually if he wants any real answers, he'll have to talk to Beetee and tell him something. "Don't worry Finnick, if you want to talk to Beetee, I'll help you work out how_ much _to say and what to say. Even if you told the exact truth as you remember it, I _don't _think he'd think you were mad, _all_ of us Victors went through _so_ much and so many strange things have_ happened _that I'm sure he'd be understanding. If you decided you want to talk to him let me know and we can sit down and work out what to say."

He's tires mentally exhausted and shaky, from nerves and the strain of recalling everything. He lies with his head against his pillow and feels himself pulled into sleep. His last image is of Annie's face close to his as she kisses his forehead.

* * *

**I hope you like this Chapter as much as me, hello to my new followers and those who have recently added my fic their favourites.**

**Thank you and again as always please continue to follow/favourite my fic. Comments and reviews are always welcome too.**


	12. District Four Tour

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Annie's POV

* * *

**District Four Tour**

Fnnick slept for so long after, he finished telling her, what he remembered, that she worried for him. He didn't wake until mid-morning; he had to take tablets for his headache, now he's outside getting fresh air with Maggie-Ann.

Annie takes out a cold jug of ice water and two glasses for them. Maggie-Ann is lay on her play mat on the sand giggling away, Finnick joins Annie at the table, they watch her whilst sipping, their drinks. "You know I thought today, I could ask Mrs Everdeen to take Maggie-Ann and we could go visit some of the places round the district that may help." He considers her proposal

"I'd like that, sometime for me and you and a chance to see some of the places from the photos for real." "I'll give her a call and see if she's able to take Maggie-Ann a while." Annie heads back inside to make the call. "Hi Mrs Everdeen." She said as the phone is picked up. "Hi Annie how's things?" "Fine, I was just wondering if you could help out, Finnick and I, we want to go for a wander round the district so I can show him some of the spots we'd go to, I thought it might help him to see real places. It'd be too hard to take Maggie-Ann with us to some of them, so I wanted to know if you could take her for a couple of hours?" "Sure I'd be happy to spend some time with her. Just fetch her by whenever you're ready, with anything I might need to look after her." "Thank you, I'll bring you a bag with her things and the key to our house just in case I forget to pick something you need." They say their good-byes.

She returns to Finnick "Good news, she can take Maggie-Ann a while. We need to pack her things and some for us, our trip will involve quite a bit of walking but we can always stop and rest if you need."

They sort out two bags, one for Mrs Everdeen and one for themselves. She insists they put on swimming gear, with their everyday clothes. "We should take some sandwiches to have a small picnic, but we need to keep an eye on time, so we can get back to the day care in time to pick up Levi." They pack sandwiches, fruit and a picnic blanket. "I think we're just about set, to go." She said remembering the spare key for Mrs Everdeen.

Annie and Finnick stop long enough to drop off Maggie-Ann and say good-bye. "Ok, I think we should start at your old house, where you grew up with your dad, no one lives there now and it's been preserved the way it was when your dad lived in it." It's a long way to the other side of the district but most of Finnick's early memories were made their, so they take the bus and tolerate the journey.

The both lived in a small fishing community, in the same village. "Our home village is much bigger now than it was when we lived here." Annie said as the walk along the outskirt of the village. "This home was mine, my family no longer live here, it's been done up and improved in the last few years, since it was destroyed in a storm. You might have memories connected to this house, but it's changed inside and out, so looking in probably wouldn't help you." Finnck runs his hand along the rough stone exterior taking in the house, and either forming a new memory and trying to pull a lost one from his mind.

A ten minute walk brings them closer to the beach, She knows Finnick can tell which of the houses on the beach was his, not because he's had a memory, but because it's the oldest and shabbiest looking house, it's the only one that's had minimal work done on it and any that was completed was to keep the house in good condition. "I have a key too it, I've been allowed to come here whenever I like, although in all truth, I haven't been back her much. I hate to say it but I didn't like your dad much and I had better memories of you in other places, but your childhood _was_ here so the location is till important to _you_. She lets Finnick walk around the small home to take in the details, he fetched a small pockets sized book and pencil, so he could write down anything he wanted to remember she decides to give him the privacy to write what he want and not to ask questions about it.

Finnick's home is a wooden construction, like most outside of Victors Village, in recent years most of the wooden homes have been better insulated, and have better fire proofing. Some newer homes are now also being built from stone and the old damaged one's like hers have finally been remade to a better standard compared to the pre-rebellion homes.

His looks stuck in a time warp, dirty brown wood, thin glass windows and salt and weather damaged. When he finally makes his way back to her, form his slow walk around the house he takes in a deep breath of air. "I'm ready to go in now." She puts the old metal key in the rusty lock, it turns with screech.

Despite the bright sun outside, the inside of the house seems to have stored darkness. The thin material curtains are closed, she opens them but the light is still minimal in the living space. "This was the main room, your kitchen, living room and dining room, as you can see there's not much room for anything here." Finnick wanders around and inspect things that have been left in the house. "Technically, this home has been kept how you _dad_ left it. You haven't lived here in over fourteen years, so there's little to nothing that actually belonged to you here." He looks round the dusty, grimy un-cleaned room.

"The room to that side was your fathers." She said indicating to a door and the one on the other side was yours." He walks over to the room his dad slept in and enters; again she leaves him in peace to inspect things at his own speed. "Where's my dad now?" He said as he returns to her. She knew the question would be asked. "That something I _don't _know the truth of, publically it was claimed he got drunk and was washed out to sea-"She debates telling him what the private rumours were. "What was it people _thought_ happened?" He urged her she swallows uncomfortably. "I don't know the _truth_ Finnick." She said as she stood up and moved inches from his face. "_Please _sit down, I'll tell you what you want to know, but you may not like it much." He sits on a dusty sofa and sneezes as he disturbs it.

"Most people in the village were _frightened_ by your dad, he was a big man, but not _quite_ so tall as you. Once he'd been a good man respected and loved by those around him. After you came back from the Hunger Games, there were certain things that _weren't_ your fault. Like most in the district he wasn't _aware_ of the truth of what was _really_ going on. There was _no_ way you could have told him. I'm_ sorry_ Finnick he became ashamed by you and embarrassed; he took much abuse from other people in District Four, and then turned to drink." She stops and takes his hand and rubs it gently know that what she'll tell him next will never be made right.

"This one night your dad was terribly drunk, but he refused to leave the bar, normally he'd leave on his own after a while but he refused, even the peacekeepers were afraid to try and make him leave, so the bar owner called _you_ to deal with it. You_ weren't_ in a good place mentally, it was after one of your stays in the Capitol, you'd only just got back, I got the impression that it was one of the worst you ever had to deal with. I _pleaded _with you to leave the situation and make them deal with it, but you went anyway.

"I knew it wouldn't end well, the neighbours spoke quietly about how you and your dad had ended up having a blazing row, they heard smashing and the sounds of a fight, things went quiet, eventually you came back home to me, but _not_ for hours. You wouldn't tell me what had happened but come morning you dad was classified missing. Empty bottles were found along the beach, and footprints that you later swore were his. The peacekeepers were so afraid of your dad, and so were the locals. That no one dared to publically say that both of you had the same sized feet. I'm not _saying _you did anything but I _was_ highly worried your mental state that night." She shakes her head Finnick's dumbstruck by her words.

He stands without saying more, and goes into the room that was his, so many years ago. This time she stands at the open door, watching him curiously. Looking at the room you wouldn't say a boy had once slept in it, it's mostly empty, he opens the set of draws by the old bed and looks under it. The he goes to the wardrobe, reaches for a box on top of it, when he pulls it down he frowns and lifts something out. "Was this mine?" he said looking hopeful.

She goes in to take a look at what he's holding, it's a wooden carved shark, "It's most likely yours, before the Hunger Games, you and your dad were best friends as well as father and son, he couldn't afford much, but I know he did make you some toys from wood to play with. He holds it close to his chest. "Can I take it?" "I don't see why not, this place used to be your home, so by right everything in it should be yours." He smiles sadly. "Can we leave now; I don't want to linger?" She nods wraps her arm around him and leaves with him.

At the school Annie went to with her sister, she shows Finnick the exact location of the photo. "It's still a school as you can see but the inside his been updated, since I was there." The children are all out playing. "Living legend" "Finnick." Some of them shout. He gives a small wave and a smile but his heart and mind are elsewhere.

"The school you attended was demolished, to make way for a new school, it'll be the best school in the district once it's built, I already have Levi's name down for a place. She takes him to the spot anyway. "It's much bigger than yours, but District Four has been growing, so it needs a school that can cope with the increase in the number of children."

They don't stay their long, with not much left of the remaining building. "I think we should stop and take a break now, and eat our Dinner before the heat makes the food go off." Annie packed the food in a cool bag inside her large hand bag, but she still doesn't want to run the risk of it going off.

The beach is uncrowded and quiet, with most people being either at work or school. They spread out the blanket and Finnick lays his shark on it. It's the first time he lets go of it, after finding it again. He brightens a little as they eat. "Sorry Annie, the tours throwing up a lot of emotions for me right now, it's quite hard to deal with." "Don't worry Finnick, I _never_ expected this to be easy for you. I just thought something real might be more helpful than just photos."

They finish tea together and sit on the blanket. Watching the fishing boats at sea, far out on the horizon. She lets Finnick hold her for a long time. "We'll have to carry on with the tour now, we still have a couple of things left to see."

He picks up his shark in one hand and helps her, to dust the sand from the blanket, they fold it away, he puts his shark in her bag. "Where to now Mrs Odair?" He said smiling. "We're going on a small boat ride to Fishers Rock." "I'd like to be back on the sea."

Annie and Finnick rent a small motor boat for the afternoon. She drives since Finnick, doesn't remember the way. She's glad to see that being at sea, seems to increase his mood from how it was earlier in the tour.

As they approach Fisher's Rock she slows the boat and drives careful, she drops the anchor but leaves a safe distance between the rock and the boat. "You ready for a swim Finnick?" "He smiles back and dives in, with all the grace she remembers. He enters with a splash. "Oh that's good." He said "I can't tell you how much I've missed the sea." He said after his head breaks through the surface after his dive. She takes off her t-shirt and shorts, leaving her in her swimming costume. She jumps in close to Finnick.

Annie knows she should continue the tour, but right now Finnick's the happiest he's been in days. So she swims with him, splashes and plays a while, like they used to when they were children. She lets him catch her whilst playing swim tag and to her surprise, he kisses her, he seems surprised by his own actions.

They get out onto Fishers Rock, as much for a rest as to continue the tour. "It's much bigger than it looks in the photo." He said awed by the size of it, she watches as he climbs to the top. "So this is where I told my stories from." He said looking out after climbing to the rock's highest point. "Yes, you would have told stories at about this time of night too." She said back loud enough for him to hear over the sea and distance between them.

In a split second he wobbles and falls, she doesn't stop to think, she jumps in to the water and swims round to the side he fell in at. Annie takes a deep breath and dives into the water and swims down. As her eyes adjust to the gloom she sees him, he's already swimming back to the surface but she swims to meet him and helps him back up. They both cough splutter and take in big lungful's of air.

In some ways she's relived, that he fell from the highest point, that just out into the sea, if he'd have fallen for another side hid have hit rock. They both get back into the boat. Finnick cry's on his hands and knees, she knows it's not just crying at falling into the sea. His cries are heartbroken and full of despair.

She strokes his back and attempts to soothe him. "What's the matter Finnick?" She doesn't ask if he's ok he's clearly anything but. It takes a while for his sobs to cease before he's capable of replying to her. "Damn it, I _nearly_ had it. I remembered_ something_, it was fast and then I hit the water. Annie I _can't_ remember what came to me it was too quick." Annie shares his despair and wishes she could do something for him.

All she can do is soothe him, and tell him that she's sorry. When he finally stops crying, she puts the clothes she discarded back on. She starts the boat and drives it back to the boat rental. Finnick's quiet the whole way back. "There was one more spot I wanted to show you, but we can do that another time. We should go pick up Levi and Maggie-Ann." She said changing the subject and hoping to distract him, form his pain. He only nods in response.

Annie shows Finnick to the room Levi's in, and points out the room Maggie-Ann would be in if he decided to send her, to Little Fish Day care. He just about puts his smile back on for when they see Levi. "Did you have a good afternoon Levi?" "Yeah it was the best, I made you a picture, it has you, me Maggie-Ann and dad, look he said unfolding it to show them both." "It's really good isn't it Finnick." "Yeah you're a real artist Levi."

As soon as they get home from collecting Maggie-Ann, he disappears upstairs. "What's the matter with Daddy?" Levi said concerned "He had a memory today but it was fast, he can't remember what it was and it's made him sad." She answered as she put Maggie-Ann in her bouncer.

"Daddy needs a rest Ok, so please don't disturb him, if you go upstairs to play." He nods and goes up too his room. Annie attaches Levi's picture to the fridge, then goes into the living room and puts the TV on and rests her feet on the coffee table exhausted by the mixed afternoon she had with Finnick.

She doesn't want to disturb her husband's privacy, but his mood has greatly slipped, since his almost memory. Annie goes upstairs to check on him anyway, he's crying on their bed she tries to comfort him, nothing seems to work.

Annie leaves the room and paces, to try and decide what would be the best thing to do. In the end only one solution presents itself. She calls Mrs Everdeen as she has many times, when she's needed advice. She agrees to come over, Annie takes the lock of the front door so she can let herself in.

Levi is keeping Maggie-Ann amused after coming back with some of his own toys, when she pops her head round the living room door, to make sure they're both alright. Finnick is curled up in a ball on the bed when she re-enters, he's no longer crying but he still looks very down.

She goes back to sitting with him and holding his hand, until Mrs Everdeen enters. "Hi Finnick, I came over because Annie said you were having a bad time. Can I have a look at you?" He shrugs in response. She checks him over and asks him some questions. "The past week has been _very_ difficult for you, with a lot of changes. With your memory issues and today's experience it's no wonder, you're having difficulty coping. I'm going to write you a prescription for ant- depressants. You need to make sure you rest well too." She writes the prescription and hands it too Annie.

"Thank you for coming again, sorry I keep having to ask favours of you." Mrs Everdeen gives her a small smile. "It's alright Annie, you're in a pretty hectic situation right now and I don't mind helping out." Her expression turns serious. "Annie keep a close eye on Finnick, he's lost a lot with amnesia and this week has been very stressful for him, if his condition doesn't improve or worsens, he'll have to go to the hospital, the last thing any of us want is for him to do anything serious. Call me if you need me." She said before leaving and returning to her own home.

Annie worries she won't be able to get Finnick his medicine until the morning, but she knows it'd be best if she could have it soon. She always had anti-depressants on and off, the last time was just before the anniversary celebrations, she checks the dosage on Finnick's prescription.

In the Kitchen she looks through what she calls the medicine cabinet. It's stocked with two first aid kits, painkillers, cold and flu treatment, lice treatment and other items. She finds her most recent tub and check's they're still in date. Her prescription was for one three times a day. The dosage is the same.

She puts the tub in her pocket. Then gets a glass of water. "Levi I'm just going to give daddy his medicine, shout up for me if you or Maggie-Ann need anything." She told him before taking the medicine to Finnick. She gives him the pills and the glass of water. "Thank you Annie , sorry I'm messed up right now." "It's alright Finnick it's not your fault, try and rest."

Halfway down the stairs Levi appears at the bottom. "Momma Maggie-Ann did a smelly, real bad." She sighs and follows her son back into the living room. Maggie-Ann's having a good cry now. "Ok, Maggie-Ann I'm going to change you." She changes the little girl's dipper and gets her ready for bed. She puts her in the crib once she settles again.

Levi it's time for you to get ready for bed now, no more TV "Mommy I was just-" "Don't mess me around tonight Levi, I have enough to deal with, _so_ you're going to get ready for bed now. You can sit up and play for a bit if you like. But you're going to have your bath now and put your PJs on." He sulks "Ok Momma." She baths him and gives him his bedtime storey. "I'll let you have half an hour's playtime. Then when I come back I'll tuck you in and you have to go to bed alright." "Yes mommy." He replied.

Finnick is sat up making cooing noises at Maggie-Ann. "I took her out of her crib, she wasn't asleep yet and I just wanted to hold her a while." He gives her a cuddle before placing her back in her crib. "I'm sorry I let my emotions get the better of me, it's hard and_ really_ frustrating, trying to remember things. And even though I know it does no good to get so worked up, I just can't help it." Annie's only real frustration is that she can do no more, than what she has to help him.

She gets ready for bed slowly, to give Levi his half an hour playtime. When she goes in to tell him it's time to sleep, he's already asleep with his toys all over his bed. She smiles to herself, then tucks him in and puts his toys at the end of his bed. She kisses him twice and leaves him to sleep with his night light on.

Moring comes to fast for her, she reaches for Finnick, wanting just a little longer in bed, and he's not there. She sighs and gets up to find him; Maggie-Ann is missing too. She finds Finnick sat on the sand with Maggie-Ann still wearing the clothes he slept in.

"Hi Finnick, I thought you'd still be sleeping after last night." He shakes his head "I thought I'd sleep too, but I actually didn't get much, I would have showered but I didn't want to wake you." "You can do that now if you like; I'll watch Maggie-Ann and start breakfast." "Thank you Annie, I don't know what I'd do without you." He said giving her a small tired smile.

Finnick fetches Levi with him when he comes down for breakfast. "Mommy can we go to the play park?" She hesitates at Levi's question. "Mommy will take you if you want, I'll stay here with Maggie-Ann, I'm still tired from yesterday and I'm not really up to running around, but there's no reason Annie can't take you."

"Only if you're sure you'll be alright with Maggie-Ann for a while, we won't stay out too long." "Of course I'm sure, last night was bad, but we need to keep going our kids need us, I just wasn't thinking so well." Annie tells her self she'll only take Levi out for an hour. "Ok I'll take my phone with me, I'll give you the number to write in your little book so you can call if anything comes up."

He's putting on his brave face but she's worried how he really feels inside. After a quiet conversation with just the two of them, she relents and agrees to take Levi out. She can't sit by him twenty-four-seven just in case something goes wrong.

* * *

Finnick's POV

He stands at the door waving Annie and Levi off. "It's just the two of us now Peanut." He said to Maggie-Ann. Muddle has once called her that, Finnick quite likes it and it's less of a mouthful than saying Maggie-Ann all the time. "I think I'll see if you'll sleep a bit for a while, since I didn't do so well myself last night. How about it do you think you could manage a nap for Dad?"

Finnick lays her in her crib. "Nightie Night." It's still morning and he smiles at what he said. He curls up on his bed, and tries to count sheep. The phone rings and Finnick jolts awake, cursing the person who threatened his nap. A look at the clock confirms he must have only managed a few minutes.

"Yes." Finnick answered more aggressively than he intended. "Hi Finnick, it's Beetee I'm on my way over. Could we chat?" He'd like to sleep more, but since Beetee's already on his way he agrees. "Sure Annie's out right now, so it'll be just me and you if that's alright." "Sure it's you I need to talk with most anyway." "I'll see you when you get here than, I'll leave the front door open for you." "Thank you Finnick, see you soon." He abandons his attempt at more sleep and puts the coffee machine on instead.

Beetee didn't lie when he said he was minutes away. Finnick is still in the kitchen when he hears the front door open. He goes to welcome Beetee, they sit in the living room together. "Thank you for letting me come at such short notice. Firstly the lady who helped you was tracked down, she'd like to meet you and your family for tea." "That'd be nice, I know Annie's keen to say hello to her, let her know I'd be happy to arrange a time for her to come by." He could refuse and put the meeting off on grounds of stress. But in he's actually wants to see her again.

"What's next on the list?" Finnick asked guessing the answer. Beetee looks a little un-easy. "You know if you have questions about my neck, just ask there's no point in pretending you weren't interested. I let you see the scans; you no doubt have at least _one_ question. Then I have something I need to ask you about, but you first."Finnick said Beetee relaxes ever so slightly.

"I'll avoid asking who fixed you, given your condition it's a stupid one. I would _however_ like you to volunteer to have another scan done." Finnick rolls his eyes and makes a non-committal noise. "The doctors requested, to do biopsies but _rightly_ you refused, there's no telling what physical interference might do. I don't yet have the scanner made. Medical technology normally isn't my thing, but I consider it a _must_ to help invent a better and clearer picture of it and how it works. I don't mean to scare you and I know you're anything but keen to go through more medical assessments. But just consider for a moment that something goes wrong or stops working and no one understands _how_ your neck works well enough to help you? The consequences could be dire. I won't lie of course I have a personal interest in the technology used but it's_ also_ within your best interest too."

Even Finnick has to admit he has a good point, he knows little about technology, but what he does know, is that even the best made technologies break down or stop working sometimes and even he can work out, that if his neck stopped working or gained a fault of some kind, it could prove fatal.

"Build a new scanner and do what you must. Just _don't_ get Annie thinking horrible thoughts about what would happen if anything went wrong with the inner workings of my neck. Right _now_ there's little _anyone _could do. I trust you enough to do this and to hopefully come up with some kind of plan, if anything should go wrong." "Thank you Finnick, I _knew_ you'd understand, if I put my reasons to you."

Finnick realizes he made coffee but didn't offer Beetee any. "Before I get on to telling you, what it was I need your help with, I'm just going to check in Maggie-Ann. Whilst I'm gone feel free to help yourself to coffee and snacks, I'd fetch it in for you but I really should check on my daughter." He knows Maggie-Ann is probably fine but he wants to buy himself some thinking time, to consider how he wants to put his question to Beetee and how much exactly he wants to say.

Maggie-Ann's awake, when he lifts her out of her crib, he notices that it's a good job he came up to check on her, she's clearly done a smelly as Levi Calls them. He changes her and takes her back downstairs with him for a feed. He sits on the sofa and lets her drink.

He holds her in his arms. "I didn't tell Caesar and the public everything; I remembered I'm not sure I can_ even_ tell you, I have however told Annie. What she suggested was that you might be able to trace where certain items came from, I have a bag some clothing, a first aid kit, water bottle and sleeping bag. I think whoever fixed my neck might have left them for me, Annie thought maybe if you could find out _where _they came from you might be able to work out who fixed my neck." Beetee interest is plain to see.

"Of course I'll look into it for you, it's quite important to try and locate the person responsible for fixing you for _many_ reasons. I understand if you're not comfortable to share whatever memories you have with any other than Annie. I'd like to ask that you don't rule out telling me. In my life I've heard many, bizarre and odd things and however you think I'll take what you say I promise. I'll treat anything you tell me as confidential and I'll be as respectful as possible." Finnick feels a great rush of respect for Beetee. "I'll consider telling you_ more_, but for now I just want to know if you_ can _trace the items, then we'll talk again and maybe discuss what I've told Annie."

He hands Maggie-Ann to Beetee and goes back upstairs. Finnick sorts out his backpack so it contains only the items, he found inside it and the clothes he took form the rack. He feels an odd attachment to them and sadness over handing them to Beetee.

"I'd like the items back, when you're done if it's possible." He said handing him the backpack and taking Maggie-Ann off him. He looks so happy holding her, he wonders if Beetee ever had children of his own or wanted any. He's always been good at looking after her and Levi.

"I can't make any promises I'll find anything out, about the items, but I'll work on it as a priority and have them back to you with anything I find out. Now I really must get back, thank you again for letting me disrupt your day now I must be going home, I can see myself out."

He puts Maggie-Ann in her bouncer and makes a simple salad and baked fish. Finnick knows Annie will be back soon she said one hour. And after the previous day he doesn't doubt that she'll be home exactly on time. He hears the door open again as he's plating up. "Dinner's ready." He yells Levi charges in with Annie behind him.

After they've eaten and Levi runs into the house, to play with his sister. He tells Annie that Beetee stopped by. He doesn't mention the scan Beetee's helping to build or his worries over anything going wrong with his neck. "It really was just a quick visit, he took the backpack of mine to try and trace the origins of the items. If that goes well and details don't slip out, and become public I'll feel better about telling him my memories." Annie seems surprised and even happy about it.

The rest of the day passes day quietly, with them spending time together watching TV and playing board games. After Tea they head outside, to make the best of the last of the daylight. Annie and Finnck both play tag with Levi while Maggie-Ann rests indoors.

It's not long before Finnick has to sit out with his leg. He rest on the sand watching Annie and Levi continue to play. Something tugs form the back of his mind, he shuts his eyes and breaths deeply trying to relax himself.

He sees it. He chases a girl across the sand, who looks much the same as Annie except younger. "I'm going to get you Marie." He shouts. The girl doesn't seem concerned and dodges him, running in a light-footed pattern through the sand. She's just as confident he won't catch her.

His luck's in her foot slips as she hesitates over her next move away from him. He ceases his chance, rushes in and picks the fully clothed girl up. She wriggles, squirms and fights to get down but he has a good hold of her. He runs knee deep into the sea and unceremoniously dumps the girl it.

He laughs thinking he's got her and she grabs his leg, in a lighting fast response she pulls hard, causing him to fall into the sea with her. They splash and giggle until both of them tire. His memory ends.

Finnick opens his eye to see his wife and son staring at him, Annie has hold of him as though she's holding Levi back from interrupting him. She's holding her breath daring not even to breath. Finnick wipes the silent tears from his face. "I did it, I remembered Annie." He said full of emotion Levi and Annie both rush in to hug him.

* * *

**I'd just like to apologies one last time for messing up, the order of the last two chapters, I've now put that right. This took longer than expected, I've been enjoying the good weather and reading The Finisher.**

**Thank you for reading, please comment/review/follow or favourite my fic. **


	13. Father and Son

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Finnick's POV

* * *

**Father and Son**

A few days can make a lot of difference to a person, one memory of his life before. Hope blossomed in his heart and although he's had no more memories since Finnick remains optimistic of his future and the possibility that more memorise will come.

After a good session with Selma yesterday, she recommended that it was time, for him and Levi to have some Father and son time, so in the afternoon Annie's going to Mrs Everdeen's for a visit and a coffee and he'll be left Levi.

"Ok my two favourite boys, I'm off, have fun and please don't destroy our house." Annie said giving him and Levi a rub on the head each and a kiss on the check, for Levi and Finnick one on his lips. "Call if you need anything." "Don't worry we're going to have a good time."

They wave Annie and Maggie-Ann off out the door and watch as she heads to Mrs Everdeen's house. "Bye mommy." Levi yells. "Ok Levi, it's just you and me now. I came up with a fun activity we could do today, I looked around the house and bought some supplies to make a kite. I thought we could make it, in the kitchen and then go fly it a while, what do you say?" He nods enthusiastically.

"We'll have to do this together, I'll need to tie the knots and sort out the sticks, but you can help with some of the other part ok?" Yes daddy "I'll be the deputy kite maker." He puts Levi on a chair at the dining room table he lays out a bright orange sheet of plastic he cut from an old bag he found in the basement.

He takes the two thin pieces of 30cm long wood and arranges them on the plastic. "Right Levi, I need you to hold the wood down, while I mark the plastic then I'll cut the shape out." He shows Levi how to hold the wood. He puts on the marks and draws the outline for the kite leaving a bit extra, then cuts it out carefully.

Finnick decided to make a kite with Levi, after finding the instructions written in pen in a book of lined paper. Coincidently on the first page of the book, was written the words 'things to keep Finnick happy in good weather by Mags. He knows they were related and she died in the 74th Hunger Games, she must have given Finnick the book to keep for his later life. So he thought it'd be a fitting tribute to her and a fun activity for them to do together.

When he's finished cutting the shape out, he lay's the kite out and puts the sticks back in place on top, he checks they fit right and glues them together where the cross and makes notch in each end of the wood, then reinforces it by binding the line in the middle he take the line to the top of the kite and he threads it round the diamond shape. They fold the plastic around the frame and secure it together Finnick take care of the staples but Levi helps with the bright coloured electrical tape. "Is it nearly done now dad?" Levi said excitedly. "Yes nearly, just a little more, then it'll be ready."

He made a practice kite of his own and tested it earlier in the day, so that he could make sure it'd work out, he didn't want to disappoint Levi, by making a kite that didn't work or fly right. There was a list of different kite making supplies, depending on what you had or could get so Finnick tested them so he could make Levi's with the best materials.

Finnick makes holes in the top end of the kite and the bottom end, and puts the line through and runs along the wood and ties at both ends. Finally he ties the remaining line to the brindle and allows Levi to help make the kites tail out of more line and strips of other cultured plastic bags as ribbons down the tail he make sure everything is secure. "Now it's ready to fly." He sees the excitement in Levi's eyes.

He takes his son's hand and leaves the house the, Levi proudly carries the kite. They stand on the beach together a way from the house. "Ok Levi." Now I'll show you how it flies." He hands Levi the end with the line. "Now go further down the beach until I tell you to stop, hold the line good and tight, when the winds right, I'll let go and it should fly." Finnick said.

Levi heads away from Finnick. "Stop there." Finnick yells so his son will hear. He waits excitedly for whatever will happen next, when there's a gust of wind, he releases the kite into the air. "Run Levi" Levi turns and watches in amazement as it goes up into the sky.

Finnick wonders if he looked so amazed, when he flew his first kite. He goes back to Levi to keep a close eye on him as he flies it and to help him keep it under control. The afternoon is perfect for kite flying, with blues skies and enough of sea breeze to keep it in the air, Levi's transfixed.

"It's flying with the birds; it's nearly as high as the sun. Wheee!" Levi yells overjoyed "We can try and make the kite do tricks." He holds the spool with Levi and tilts it with him, making the kite dance in the air and his son laugh. "This is fun dad, me and mom don't fly kites. We'll have to show her how." "Yes we will, Annie would like the kite."

They stay out playing with the kite until the sun starts to fade, from orange red to purple blue. "Oww, but daddy I like flying the Kite, can't we stay out, just a bit longer?" Finnick would love nothing more than to let Levi play out until late, but he promised Annie he'd get Levi indoor by dark and then ready for bed.

"Sorry Levi, it's nearly time for you to go to bed now, it's also getting dark and we won't be able to see to fly it soon. Also I promised Annie, I'd make sure you were in bed on time." He wants to give a good impression to Annie, so she'll be less nervous about, leaving the two of them together in the future.

"You can have some super and then a little playtime, before I _really_ have to get you ready for bed." He pouts and nods following him in with the kite. "If you're good and behave, we'll show Annie the kite and how good you are at flying it, but _only_ if you behave and do as you're told for the rest of the night." Finnick said wondering if Annie would approve, of this attempt to keep Levi on his best behaviour.

"What would you like for supper Levi?" He said unsure what to make. "Cake" He yells in response. Finnick rolls his eyes. "Sorry Levi I can't feed you cake at this time of night, but I guess you could have toast and chocolate spread." Levi thinks "Ok daddy, I'm being a good boy I'll eat that." He's got no idea if Annie would let Levi eat it, but they did once, so he guess it wouldn't hurt Levi to do it.

Finnick leaves Levi watching his cartoon channel, whilst he gets the supper. Two slice of toast with chocolate spread, he cuts Levi's into 'fingers' like he's seen Annie do, he takes in the toast so Levi can start eating, whilst he fills two plastic tumbler glasses with orange juice for them both and hands one to Levi.

He sits next to him on the sofa and laughs along, to the adventures of Salty the Sea turtle and Barnacle Bill. Levi sings the theme tune and tries to teach Finnick the words. They aren't so difficult and by the third episode he's singing along like a pro with him.

"You can have a bit of playtime if you want before; I put you to bed if you like." He said to Levi after the last Salty adventure finishes for the night. "Ok daddy, can I play in my room?" "Sure just try not to make a mess up there." He runs out the room and upstairs noisily.

Finnick washes up then flick through the TV channels, he's isn't really a big fan of TV, so he mostly skips between quiz shows and chat shows, he considers calling Annie to let her know that everything is going well, but changes his mind it won't be long before she's back and they can talk then.

Annie normally allows Levi to play quietly, for about half an hour to an hour, depending on his behaviour and how close it is to his bed time. Even though Levi's been good, he decides to check-up on him to make sure, hasn't gotten into any mischief.

He knocks on Levi's door before entering, he here his son rushing around with something so he enters. He gets in and Levi looks guilty, "Is everything alright?" Levi nods but he's clearly trying to not-so-discreetly un-tie his bed sheet.

It's been poorly tied, from the ends of his bed, too his bookcase against the wall. He's going to have to teach his son, how to correctly tie safe knots. "Are you allowed, to tie your bed sheet up like that? Levi swallows hard, which answers Finnick as well as any words. "I was only playing tent daddy, I was reading my book with my torch.

Levi shows Finnick his torch and book. "Mommies not here so I thought it'd be ok to play tent." Finnick can't understand why Annie wouldn't want their son to play tent. "Ok you can play tent, _this_ one time and if your mom finds out I'll tell her I let you." "Thanks dad." Levi said with a big smile.

Finnick can only guess that Annie doesn't want the bed sheets ruined, or maybe she just doesn't like to remake his bed after, but he doesn't mind he ties the knots safer, then gets another sheet and uses washing pegs to create door flaps. "I'll get you in the bath now, then we'll have a story in your tent and you can sleep in it tonight. "Yay daddy you're the best."

He runs Levi's bath the way he's seen Annie do it. He helps Levi to wash himself and his hair, Finnick lets Levi splash around and play before lifting him out, drying and helping him put his pyjamas on. "Now you can have story time in your tent."

Finnick put Levi's pillows and blanket inside his tent. Levi sits closer to the back of the tent with his Salty the sea turtle and Finnick sits by 'the door'. He crosses his legs and sits slightly hunched over, so that he fits in. "In a tent you have to tell a scary storey. Make one up daddy please?" Levi said holding Salty close to his chest.

All of the stories he once knew are gone, the same way his memories have gone. He wants to impress his son. He thinks long enough to come up with a basic storyline. "Right, One night-""Daddy you forgot something." He picks up a torch for by his foot. "You have to hold this under your chin to make it spookier." He said handing Finnick the torch.

He turns the torch on and holds it under his chin. Finnick assumes he looks very scary, with the edition of his neck scars. "Once a long time ago, in a land far, far away on a cold dark night. There was a young boy how lived in a small village, he looked very similar to you Levi. His village and all those near it lived in fear of the witch who lived in the woods, all parents would warn their children to stay away and _never_ go in."

"Still children disappeared regularly, _never_ to be seen again. The boy's family set off to the Capitol, to plead with King Snow to help rid them of the evil witch. Each year he would hold an extravagant banquet and the morning after he would hear the concerns of his people and offer solutions and help."

The boy and his family travelled for two days to reach the Capitol. They'd saved up a year's wages and whatever the other villager could afford to ensure the King would hear their plea. The King was a greedy man, who would only hear the concerns of the rich or those how'd raised enough money to make it worth his time."

"All who travelled to see him, had to queue up at a side entrance to his large castle in the middle of the city. They had to declare how much money they had brought, for the king and what issue they had, if you didn't have the required amount you were simply turned away."

"The boy waited anxiously; as his parents offered the money they and the other villages had saved. No one knew exactly how much was required to see the king. So the village had put every coin they could together and gave it to the most respected family to deliver."

"After the man by the gates counts the offered money, he nods and waves the family through. The boy is as relived as his parents, all the family are waved through, into the kings courtyard to wait. They must all wait outside through the banquet , until next morning when one by one they'll be taken before the King and heard."

"As night falls dark and cold the boy sits with the older children._ I dare you to sneak in to the party and bring back food._ One of the older children said to the youngest, but none of them would. _I'll do it_. The young boy said, he'd been raised to fear the witch who stole children, I greedy old king was nothing to the boy. The other children are shocked by his bravery."

"He sneaks in past a sleeping drunk guard and up into the king's castle, he finds out from a kitchen girl how to get into the banquet hall. They sneak in and hide under a table watching the ball and sneaking the good food whilst the guests aren't looking."

"_Where's the King?_ The boy asked noticing he wasn't at the party. '_He never stay's long' _the girl answered. _Where is he I want to see him? _He thinks he can speed things up so his family can go home, if he talks to the King now, he won't have to wait tomorrow. '_I can tell you but I won't come with you.'_ The girl said after a long silence.

"She tells the boy about secret passageways the staff use, to remain unseen and as short cuts. He goes through them all and ends up, in the king's chamber from behind a tapestry. The boy peeks round it as he hears the King speak to a woman."

"-_This year and for the next couple of years you're going to have to go without taking children, so that the villages think you've been dealt with, then you can take children again so they'll pay me to get rid of you again Isadora."_

"The boy can see the witch well form where he hides. She's a dark green with golden moving tattoos, like shafts of daylight through tress and crimson read eyes and hair. He sees her put her finger to her lips, they scare the boy more than the witches' skin and eyes, her fingers are more like long claws than human hands.

"_The boy is roughly grabbed, by a guard he hadn't seen that was nearby. Take this one he's yours I'll set up a search for him, if his parents ask, but I won't let them come near you. _The boy is horrified that the King is working with the witch. They force him to drink down a potion and despite spitting some out, he's swallows enough to make him sleep."

"When he wakes again he's chained to a bed with golden shackles, Isadora stands over the bed and use she long claw like hands to scratch the skin from the boy chest and eats it-." "Stop daddy I don't like it, it's too scary." Finnick got so lost in his storey that he didn't register how his son was taking it.

Levi is wide eyed and terrified. "It's alight Levi It's just a made up storey, it ends happy." He decides to sum up the end quick. "The King wasn't actually the real king he had the witch, enchant the kingdom to believe he was. But the real royal family escaped from the dungeon they'd been locked into and the young princess Annie, went to the witch's home in the woods and sang a spell she was given by a good old witch. Isadora died when she heard it and it healed the boy's wounds. She freed him and took him home; when they were old enough they married and lived happily ever after."

He knows the storey went too far though, and his son still looks terrified. "Daddy I want to sleep next to you tonight, so you can protect me from the witch." Levi said getting closer to his dad for comfort. "Sorry Levi it's just a story and it's not real, there's no such things as witches." Levi still insists on staying with him for the night. Finnick arranges the pillows so he can lie down next to Levi, until he's fallen asleep.

* * *

_Annie's pov_

She gets home later than intended; Fnnick didn't call so she takes it that everything went well. She encouraged knowing that Finnick, didn't let Levi stay up late watching TV. She goes upstairs quietly to find Finnick and ask how his afternoon with Levi went.

Annie puts Maggie-Ann in her crib to sleep. As she leave the bedroom and heads to Levi's room, the door opens and Levi runs out waving his plastic bat. He stops just short of hitting her. "What exactly do you think you're doing Leviathan Odair? You almost hit me." He stops breathing hard. "Sorry mom, I thought you were Isadora coming to kill me and dad." She groans and wounders what Finnick has told him.

After taking the bat from him she takes him to her room. "Now tell me, who Isadora is and_ why _you think she's coming to attack you." She sits Levi on the bed and listens carefully, as he explains to her the storey Finnick told to him.

She's dumbfounded from what Levi tells her. Annie knew of one Isadora, she didn't know her personally. Isadora was the first woman form the Capitol to publically 'date' Finnick. Levi described her perfectly.

The storey Finnick told him had elements of truth in it. Isadora my not have been an actually witch, but that was what he'd called her after returning back to District Four. She's not sure exactly what Isadora did to him. But she remembered cleaning still bleeding welts on his chest and back, form where she'd racked her claw like hands down him. He'd had to leave the Capitol fast or be forced to stay longer, so he didn't have time to get them treated and remade the remake centre. That had to wait until his next visit.

While Annie cleaned his wounds she'd sang to him, to try and calm him. Annie can't believe he'd turn it into a storey for his young son. She assumes Finnick made the story up, without realizing the extent of what he was actually saying to their son.

She finds Finnick as Levi said seeping on the floor of the 'tent'; he's thrashing about a bit wrapped in her sons quilt. "Finnick, wake up." She has to risk shaking him with an out stretched arm. He sits and turns to see her. "Annie you're home, I was just sleeping next Levi… wait where is he?"

"Our lovely son _nearly_ assaulted me with a plastic bat, apparently he's terrified of Isadora the witch and he thought, I was here coming to attack you both, care to explain?" Finnick has the decency to look guilty and apologetic. "Sorry Annie, he said I should tell a scary story, so I just made one up for him. But I think it might have been a bit much for him." Finnick said scratching his head.

"Well, he'll be sleeping in our room tonight and tomorrow you can dismantle the tenet and put our son's bedding back right." She said. Annie doesn't want to have to remake it, so she decides it can be his job for scaring Levi so bad.

She helps Finnick stand up; they get ready for bed separately so one of them can stay with Levi. Annie is the last back to bed. "I'm in the middle." Levi said as she returned she sits up and kisses Finnick with Levi lay between them. Then she Kiss Levi "Good night Levi and don't worry nothing bad will happen."

Annie wakes up feeling damp, she groans, opens her eyes and sits up. "Finnick get up Levi sprang a leak." She shakes him awake; and wakes Levi he looks embarrassed. Together Finnick and Annie get up and strip the bed so they can wash the bedding. Finnick takes the bedding downstairs to be washed while she cleans Levi up before taking care of their own needs.

After breakfast Levi insists upon going out to show Annie how to fly the kite, She takes turns with Finnick playing with Levi and taking care of Maggie-Ann on the sand. They play for a while until they have to return inside. Katlyn The old Lady how helped Finnick will be joining them for dinner.

They're preparing a two course meal of salmon and mixed veg, with chocolate pudding and custard for dessert. Levi plays in the main room with his sister while she and Finnick prepare the dinner. They work hard to get everything cooking so it will all be ready shortly after Katlyn arrives.

Annie wears her light cream floor length sundress, Finnick wears his recently designed suite, Levi is dressed simply in black pants and white shirt and Maggie-Ann is in her pink dress and white socks. "Levi sweet hear don't squirm, you can put your T-shirt and shorts back on later." "But mom." He points over her shoulder to his dad. He's also pulling at his clothes look uncomfortable.

She goes up to him to straighten out his collar and whispers in his ear. "Finnick please try not to look so uncomfortable, Levi's coping you so you need to try and set a good example for him." He gives her a pleading look but smiles. "I'll try." Is all she gets for him.

There's a knock at the door slightly ahead of the agreed time. Finnick goes to open the door as they agreed beforehand. She stands with Levi, holding Maggie-Ann in the living room. Finnick shows Katlyn in.

"Oh you have a beautiful family." She said on entering the living room to see them All stood there. "You must be Levi." She said shaking his hand first "Annie it's nice to meet you too." She said shaking hands once again. "-And this must be Maggie-Ann the newest family member. It's lovely to finally get to meet you all.

There's still time before dinner is served so they sit down and chat. "I'm so glad you finally got home Finnick, you looked so lost and sad when I first saw you. You look much happier now and far better fed." Annie's stomach ties in knots at the thought of just how thin he must have been, he still even now hasn't quite reached the right weight for his size.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize who you really were, I could have saved you so much hassle and got you home sooner. I forgot my glasses though that day and my eyesight isn't the best. It never occurred to me who you really were." "Don't worry, I probably wouldn't have believed you at that point anyway and I'm home now."

Once the dinners cooked they all relocate to the kitchen dining room to eat. Talk turns to what happened since she last saw him. Levi tells her about his kite and she compliments his table manners. Annie's worked hard to get him to learn his table manners, he does her and Finnick proud by remembering them.

After Dinner they stay sat around the table. "I have something for you." Finnick announces he gets up and leaves the room temporarily and returns hastily. He carries with him the tin she put her dinner and money in. "I'd like to have this back now, thank you _so_ much for what you did for me. I'd like to say I'll _neve_r forget your kindness, unless I'm unlucky enough to suffer a second case of amnesia. He laughs and holds the tin out to her. "I appreciate you trying to give it back, but I'd like to keep it as a memento. I have a new sandwich tin and no use for it, so please keep it, for the memories." Finnick smiles gratefully "Thank you I will."

"I'd like to ask your permission to take some photos before I have to get on my way again. I promise I won't sell them, I'd just like to keep them to remember you and your family. I won't tell anyone I even have them." "I like that idea, I'd also like some photos so that I can show them to Maggie-Ann when she's older."

They all go outside so that they can take photos, Annie sets up her tripod and the cameras timer so they can get one big group photo of all of them together. Then they take different photo's Finnick and Katlyn and her and the kids with Katlyn. She makes sure they get all the photos on both cameras.

Katlyn stay awhile longer to play with the children. "Ok I really must get going back to the city, but you can come and visit me anytime, I'll leave you with my address and Phone number." She hugs them all. "Thank you again, for letting me visit and please keep in touch, and let me know how you all get on. Good luck and I hope to see you all again at some point in the future.

Annie feels more emotional than she thought she would saying good bye. She knew it'd mean a lot to Finnick, but she didn't realize how much Katlyn meant to her even though she'd never met her before today. She's the reason Finnick now trusts and sees the good in people again and for that Annie could never thank her enough.

It's almost tea time by the time she leaves. They ate a lot for dinner so they have a light tea outside at the table in the sunset and paly sand castles with Levi until it's time to get him to bed. It's been another exhausting day for them all but a good day.

Once both children are sleeping Annie and Finnick remake their own bed. "You know I don't want to go to bed just yet, would you like to come outside and sit on the beach, with me. We can lock the house up. We won't go to far away or stay out long." Finnick smiles at her. "Sure I'd like a bit more fresh air before bed."

Annie and Finnick go just outside the white fence that surrounds the sand, Levi uses as his sand pit. They sit close to the sea watching the tide, for a time Annie cuddles close to Finnick, she wraps her arms around him and presses her ear to his chest, even though she knows he's definitely home for good, she still likes to do this and he's happy enough to let her.

She runs her hand through his hair, looks into his eyes and relishes seeing him smile. He strokes her hair in return and presses kisses to her face neck and the top of her chest. She lies on the sand not caring that it's sticking to her hair, she kisses Finnick back greedily and pulls him down with her.

"It was the one place we didn't get too, obviously we can't go there tonight and I do worry about your leg trying to get through the rugged terrain I wouldn't want you to hurt your leg any more than it already does. I was thinking when your leg splint has been made we could go then."

His District Four Physio is having a leg splint made to help him walk better without needing to wear boots all the time his leg was measured and moulds were made, now he has to wait until it's made and he can try it on.

"We could have talked inside, but it's so nice out tonight. You remember when we went on the tour, to places we knew. We didn't quite get to the end of it, there was still one place left to go too. There was a memorial statue built for you and those who'd died as nice as it was I preferd going to my own quite place to grieve for you. It's a waterfall you had many dates at." Finnick watches her intently

"I'd like to go especially if it was an important place to us, even if I don't remember everything. I'd like to see it again." Annie worries a little "Finnick it's not like the other spots, there still the last offering I left in there two letter a picture of Levi and I some flowers and sugar cube. It might be a bit odd for you to visit it." She'd like him to visit the waterfall but she want to try and make sure he understands that it will be strange for him to visit a place used as a shrine to him.

Finnick shrugs "Of course it will be, but I'd like to go with you all the same. We can hold off until I have my leg splint if you'd feel better. But I'd like you to leave the things in there as they are, I want to see it as it is, it's been a place you've returned to, out of love for me I can't explain just what that means to me." Annie strokes his face gently "I will take you, soon when we have time and I think you're up to the walk but not yet."

They make out like teenagers, until Annie recalls what it was she wanted to say to Finnick. She sits up but stay close to him, she can see he'd have been quite happy to continue too. Annie wouldn't mind either but she wants to wait just a little longer before getting any more physical with him.

They return inside for the evening, check that the children are still sleeping and get ready for bed. "You know Annie, I was thinking whilst looking out to sea how much I'd like to have my own boat, we could take the children out to sea, I'm sure Levi would love it." She laughs getting into the bed next to him "What's so funny?" Finnick said "You already have a boat, I wanted to let you settle in back at home a bit before bringing it up, I don't mind taking you too it but I'd like you to have some refresher lessons just to make sure, you can still drive her well Her name was Freedom."

She sees the joy light in his eyes." I picked a good name for her, I'll take some lesson but I think I should be alright, I've retained my pre-war skills. I can't wait to see Levi's face." He said "Oh just one more thing before you go to sleep, it's Levi's birthday soon so preparations for that come first, I told him he could have friends over for a party."Finnick looks alarmed at the prospect. She gives him a final kiss before settling down to sleep.

* * *

**I'd just like to hear from anyone still reading my fic, there haven't been many comments and reviews lately, so I was just wondering if my fic is still being read.**

**Please comment/review/follow/ favourite my fic.**


	14. The Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger

Finnick's POV

* * *

**The Gift**

Levi's birthday so close now, Annie's nervous he's going out on his own, without her for the first time, since he came home. Finnick's determined to find him a gift that he's come up with by himself and not just one Annie's told him Levi will like, partially because he knows she'd have a difficult time, trying not to suggest and hint at certain toys or other things he might like.

"OK Finnick before you leave, I need you to make sure you put our bank card away safe. Are you sure you remember the code, to put into the machine to make purchases? Did you charge your phone up? Have you got my number?" Annie's been asking him the same questions since he got up. He quietly tolerates them and reminds her that yes he has everything.

"Annie its fine I've gotten everything, the card and the number memorised. Your phone number, the emergency number in case I need an ambulance or the police, my new wallet, my holdall in case I buy anything, my cream for my leg. I think I'm all set now." He said with a laugh. "Please calm down, I know how to ask for help if I need anything." He said giving her hand a small squeeze for reassurance.

She sits next to him. "I'm sorry Finnick, I'm just a little stressed about your first solo trip, without me, but I do realize that, you need to go out, on your own at some point and find your own way around. Just be careful ok. Don't let people take advantage of you, and sell you things you don't need, if you think that someone maybe trying that, just tell them you don't need it right now and you'll go back if you change your mind."

Annie's having a day with some of Levi's friend's mom's and the kids will all be playing together. "Right I think it's time I get started on my adventure." He said raising form the table, as he hears a car horn honk; he ordered a taxi to the train station. Finnick leans to give Annie a quick kiss. "I love you Annie, bye." They kiss again. "Eww mushy stuff." Levi said as he comes back into the dining room. "Say bye to daddy." "Bye daddy, don't get lost." The all laugh, but Annie's is full of nerves.

He gets out the taxi at the drop of point, and goes to the platform to await his train into the city. He'll be sitting with everyone else, because it's what he wants, not to be a Victor or the one that came back from the dead, just an everyday regular person.

Finnick find his pre-booked seat in the first carriage. The train is well cleaned; the seats are in rows of two with a central walkway. He finds the seat with the number on his ticket and sits watching as it slowly fills up. The trains whistle blows and there's a screech for the wheels as it sets into motion.

The train is an express so it won't be stopping at every District, he doesn't know exactly what he intends to get for Levi so the longer he has too look the better It'll be for him. He's going to the largest toy store in Panem because Annie insisted that they stocked everything and more.

He stands and exits with the many others in his carriage. The Capitol train station is still by far the biggest of them all and, Finnick follows the flow of people to the exit and out into the city. The side walks are crowded with people going to one place or another.

Annie described to him very clearly, the way to the toy centre. She even showed him a map to its location and gave it to him, he's confident he can find it. As he walks past a coffee shop the aroma catches his nose, he loves the taste of coffee with cream and sugar, he has all day to shop so he goes in and joins the queue of other waiting people

As well as having a new wallet and the bank card, form Annie he also has some change and a few notes for taxi's if he need them and the odd small purchase. The board in the coffee shop has a vast and confusing list of coffee choices, he picks the cheapest option. "I'll have a mocha latte please." He said when his turn to order arrives. "Would you like it to go or are you sitting in?" "I'll sit in thanks." He said deciding that it'd be better to pace himself and have a break, than walk too far and make his leg sore too early in.

Finnick takes three sugar packets form box, after paying and getting his change, receipt and coffee. He sits at a table near the back and empty's the three packets. Into his coffee he stirs it blows the steam to cool it a bit before taking his first sip. It's hot but good, he made the right choice.

Although his coffee is hot, it doesn't take him long to finish it, he leaves as the coffee shop starts to fill, feeling the need to leave before people start pointing and talking about him. Annie gave him a list of present already gotten and paid for and things Levi already has from other birthdays and shopping trips, so that they don't end up with two of the same gift for him.

At kid's world inside the Capitol's largest Mall, he stops in the large entrance, the floor is designed as a multi-coloured brick pathway and the walls are painted sky blue. There are air crafts hanging from the ceiling on a wire of some kind going round in circles. A giant Salty the Sea turtle made entirely from small plastic bricks.

He stands lost in wonder; he knows kids must love the store because he does. Finnick has no idea how Annie ever gets Levi to leave the shop, he's surprised Levi hasn't made them all move in and live here so he can play with all the toys forever.

Wrongly Finnick assumed that finding a toy would be easy, he thought he'd see something and just know that it was right. However looking around him at the tall shelves piled high, he realizes Levi would like the whole place.

The toy store is two floors with a central staircase coming down in the middle of the store, the upper floor has a glass panelled fence so no one can fall. The shop is long and very wide as he wanders without aim. He start to notice that the toy store has different sections, toys for girls, boys, both, teddy bears and many more items he can't see into from where he is.

Other shoppers have taken either a trolley or carry basket, so he goes to where the trolley are lined up and the baskets stacked to get one. Finnick is about to take a trolley, but he's not supposed to spoil Levi Annie advised that he should either buy a couple of less expensive items, or one expensive item. So that he resists the urge to put lots of toys in a trolley, he picks up a hand basket.

The hand baskets are closer to the girls section of the store, and even though it'll be Levi's birthday soon, Maggie-Ann only has one soft toy that Levi gave to her, and a few rattles, he wouldn't consider it wrong to look for one toy for her too.

Most of what he finds are dolls, dolls houses, princess dress upoutfits and various other toys that are no use to a baby. A look at some of the boxes anyway, shows that some of the toys aren't recommended for certain age groups, he thought as much for himself but now he know to check any toy he might buy to make sure to suitable for a four year old.

With so much choice, Finnick come to the conclusion that he must look for something for Levi first. If there's time left over he'll find something for Maggie-Ann. Levi has quite a few soft toys, so he bypasses them with the intent of coming back later, to find a bear or something for Maggie-Annie.

The boy section has action figure, trucks, cars, aircrafts and army themed toy. Finnick may have fought in the war but he has serious reservations about buying military themed toys and he's sure Annie must feel the same because currently Levi has no army themed toys at all.

After going through several aisles of boys toys, he finds himself in the puzzles and games, the trouble with having no memories, means he has no idea, if he had anything like, the puzzles and games in the aisle, he thinks not based on the one wooden shark he found. Annie did tell him that they never had much time for playing or fun, he feels sadness that they never knew this kind of thing for themselves.

He consults his list, which is actually several pages long . He has no idea how a three year old has time to play with so many toys. Annie herself was shocked by the amount of toys and games he's already accumulated. Levi seem to have a varied selection of toys and games, Finnick decides he doesn't need more.

At the very end of the puzzle aisle, he sees pictures of animals, boats, cartoons and other things. He wonders why they're all in boxes. He picks on up at random five hundred pieces is written in the corner, he shakes the box and reads it to discover that it's not a picture but a jigsaw, you have to make the picture from the pieces.

He's intrigued; there are some big jigsaws for Levi's age. He's pretty sure his son would lose interest fast. Finnick however is fascinated, he finds a two thousand five hundred piece Jigsaw of a seahorse amongst coral in the water, he assumes he must be able to do it, since it's meant for a twelve year old, and he's way beyond it. He puts it into his basket feeling guilty; he's found nothing for his son, but something for himself.

There's a woman doing a demonstration of something, before the next lot of Aisles he goes to have a look. She's stood behind a small stand, on it there's a pad of white paper and a pot with coloured pens in. "Would you like to see a demonstration?" She said with false cheer and more than a little desperation. Finnick guesses she's bored. On the front of the stand is a sign that says Magic pens.

His curiosity gets the better of him, so he goes over for a look. Her eyes widen as she recognises who he is. "Finnick Odair." She said sounding amazed. He gives her a small nod, "Yes that's me." All of a sudden she's interested and much happier.

"These are magic pens, very popular with children. Watch, you take a pen of any colour and draw whatever you like." She takes a red felt tip pen and draws a squiggle and follows up with two more, in different colours. "Now here's the good part, you see how each pen has a different colour lid, to the one I drew with? Watch what happens when I use the magic white pen." She sweeps it through the coloured squiggles and it changes the ink colour, to what's on the pen lids.

Finnick lets out a gasp and claps; he's never seen anything like it. "Would you like a try?" He nods eagerly. She tears off the piece of paper, so he can use a fresh sheet. He considers what to draw. "Maybe you could sign your name?" She said he wouldn't give the young woman any points for tact, but he decides to humour her. He signs his name in blue, the write it in print so he can use a mixture of colours, then he swirls the white pen through his words. "Can a four old have them?" He said finishing hi swirl. "Yes then can, they're for ages three and up." He picks up a packet of the pens for Levi it's only one small gift but it's a start. He knows that she'll keep the sheet he wrote on and tell her friends about it.

He goes around the entire store, he finds things he likes for Levi but his trouble is deciding what to buy. He comes up with a plan after checking his watch, he'll stop for dinner and consider what he like best and then come back and get it.

Finnick takes his purchases to the till, the man at the pay desk runs his jigsaw, the pens and a small pink bear for Maggie-Ann through the scanner. He has more confidence using money and he has enough on him so he avoids using the card Annie gave him.

When he reaches the food hall, he finds it busy with people and noisy. Feeling adventures he joins the queue for a burger, at some point he might have eaten one before but he doesn't remember. The queue is long and he could go to one of the places with a shorter one, but he has no idea how good that food might be so he stays in the one with the most people, assuming the food must be good.

"Can I take your order?" he's asked by a young male. Finnick has no idea what he wants, he spends a few minutes trying to decide until the people behind him start to complain. "Get on with, the rest of us want food too." A voice yells form somewhere close behind him. "Give me whichever burger is the most popular please and lemonade." He said finally, hoping he sounds confident in his choice. "err..right."the teenager said, he goes picks up two boxes and brings them back. "Our most popular burger comes as part of a meal, you get fries with it." "Thanks" He replied again Finnick pays with cash and gets out of the queue fast.

He takes the burger out from its box; the smell of the cooked meat and onions makes his mouth water. His first bite through the seeded bun is heavenly if a little greasy, he slowly chews and swallows his mouthful. On the box it says the burger has tomato and special sauce he enjoys the taste of both. He finishes his soda and fries wipes his mouth on his napkin and calls Annie to tell her how he's doing.

"Hi Annie, I just stopped for some dinner, and I thought you'd appreciate a call." He said "Thank you I do, dare I ask how the shopping is going?" He chuckles "Considering this is my first solo trip, I'd say things are going well, I wanted to think over the toys and possible gifts I've seen. Before taking the plunge, and buying something." Annie sounds relived when she answers him. "Wow good plan, I didn't think to add that to the many pieces of advice I gave you. Are you having anything nice for dinner Finnck? Levi and I are making sandwich twirls." "Great, I don't know what they are but they sound good. I've just eaten a burger with special sauce; it's so good Annie I can't tell you, if you haven't tried one you should." "I'm glad you're trying new things, but don't eat too many burgers they'll make you fat." He laughs at her. "Thanks Annie it's nice to know you love me the way I am, I'm going to go now, and get back to my shopping." He answered sarcastically "OK Finnick see you when you get back, I love you." "I love you too Annie, I'll try not to be much longer." Finnick ends the call after making several kissy noises down the phone, for Annie's amusement. He'll never be bored of the sound of her laugh.

On his way back to the toy store, he consults a map he found on his way out of the food hall. It includes a handy basic guide to what each shop sell, toys, music, clothes, shoes and many more. He walks slower so he can see on the map what each sells. In most of the shops it's pretty obvious what they sell, form the window.

Bubbles inc. sells handmade bath and cosmetics; he's bought something for Maggie-Ann and Levi, he'll give Levi the magic pens when he gets home, as a pre-birthday gift. Annie's not expecting him to fetch anything for her, after everything she's been through she deserves at least a little gift.

Finnick knows nothing about cosmetics, but he knows she loves the bath, he picks two out after sniffing all the bath bombs, he picks out a lemon fizzle Annie loves lemon and it has a fresh scent and orchard apple bath bombs, that reminds him for his time in the woods by the lake. He uses his last note and is left with a small amount of change, and the bank card to buy Levi's present. He's almost back to the toy store to resume his search. He walked back down the mall on the other side to get a better look, at the shops he missed because they weren't within his field of vision.

"A tent!" He said out loud drawing attention to himself, meaning only to say it in his own head, Levi likes playing tent with sheets so he'd surely enjoy a real one. He could put the tent up just away from his home and sleep outside in it with Levi and when Maggie-Ann's old enough the whole family could go on a camping trip, he sure Annie wouldn't mind if he spent the night outside with Levi as long as they didn't go far.

Finnick goes in and finds a store assistant to discuss tents with. "My names Mark, how can I help you?" The middle aged shop assistant asked. "Hi I'm looking for a family tent, that's not too difficult to put up, and has at least three sleeping areas, so that when my son and daughter are old enough they can have separate spaces to sleep in." He nods would do stock a few tents of that size I can show you if would like.

"We only actually have three tents available, that have the amount of sleeping accommodation, you require. They're too large to put up in store but I can show you pictures of the tents and give you all the specifications and detains you require." He said.

The shop assistant goes through the details of the three tents on. Finnick decides against the two most costly ones. The cheapest which is still quite expensive gift, it has the same amount of sleeping areas and more than enough space for what his family will need in the future.

He could buy a smaller one, for just two people but he'd rather buy a well-made family sized tent that will last them a good few years, instead of a small one that would last long before he had to get a bigger one, to accommodate his whole family.

There's one problem that niggles at Finnick brain, Annie said he could buy Levi A few small gifts, or one big gift. The one thing they didn't discuss was how much he should spend; she left that for him to decide upon, but he's sure a tent costing a few hundred dollars, would be more than she'd want him to pay. He's missed three of his son's birthdays, so he could partially justify the price for that but not entirely.

"I'd also like to look at sleeping bags, whilst I think over what I'm going to do about it." He said to the shop assistant. "No worries just come back and see me when you're ready if you decide to buy anything." He thanks the man and goes to look at the sleeping bag selections.

Finnick could ask Beetee if he's ready to return his sleeping bag. Levi though would need one buying for him if he was to sleep in the tent. He skips the ones for adults and looks at the kids, he knows immediately which Levi would like, there a limited number of Salty Sea turtle sleeping bags. He could give Levi the sleeping bag from Maggie-Ann.

He continues looking round the shops at the other camping equipment and supplies. He decides that if he's only going to take Levi a little way, from their own house they wouldn't need much more than torches and food from the house.

In the end he decides to go with it, and buy the tent, he and Annie had their own separate money. Just because the account is now joint and all in one, shouldn't mean that he can't by his son a one off expensive gift that the whole family will be able to use. He'll keep any other expensive purchases for important birthday. As far as he's concerned Levis fourth birthday is very important because it'll be the first one he joins in with.

Finnick finds the assistant he spoke too "Can I have one of the Challenger V 700 tents in navy blue, and a limited edition kids Salty Sea turtle sleeping bag please?" "Yes I'll go to the store room and get them for you, I'll bring both to the pay desk, if you'll wait at the side of it, I won't be a few minutes."

He waits at the side of the pay desk, the tent he's chosen it's easy to pitch with flysheet and inner pitch, light weight with zip curtains and inner pockets to store food and torches, Large PVC windows, mesh door for ventilation, to stop bugs getting in a pre-attached sun canopy, poles and ropes to put the tent up. Finnick very excited to see his sons face, when he sees that he's getting a real tent.

The assistant comes back with a large navy tent in its own carry bag and a rolled up sleeping bag under his other arm. He put them on the empty pay desk. "So you're purchasing the Challenger V 700 and the Salty Sea turtle limited edition kid's sleeping bag?" "Yes that's right." Finnick replies eagerly "That comes with a one year guarantee on the tent, how you would like to pay?" There's no way he takes out the bank card and hands it to the shop assistant and puts in the pin number when he's asked.

The shop assistant frowns at whatever he sees on small screen. He presses a buzzer under the desk and a security guy comes over, the shop assistant shows the security guard whatever it is on the screen. Finnick feels a little sick and guesses there's an issue. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to purchase the items, the bank card in in the name of Annie Odair and you're not her, so you'll have to go with the security guard so the matter can be sorted out." He said in an accusatory tone.

Finnicks baffled and doesn't understand the assistant's issue. He tries to explain "Annie, my wife she gave me, the bank card so I could do some shopping, she knows I have it, she gave it to me." He said being as reasonable as possible. "You have to go with the security guard until the matter is sorted out." Finnick sighs loudly and follows the security guard, not wanting to make a scene.

The security guard escorts him into a back room, with a table and too chairs either side of it. "Take a seat round the other side of the table please." He dose as asked, putting his bag down by him. "So why don't you tell me, why you're trying to use someone else's bank card?" "As I said it was given to me by my life, so I could do some shopping, if you call her she'll confirm that for you.

"I'm only a security guard, it's not up to me to work out what the truth is. You admit that you tried to use a card not in your name? The computer details state that Mrs Odair is a widow she has no, husband can you explain that? "Yes, I tried to use the card. I'm Finnick Odair, I was on the Ceasar show after being found alive so long after the war."

The security guard leans on the desk. "I'm going to have to, refer this matter to the police and they'll decide if you're telling the truth." Finnick just want the matter resolved. "Call the police then, I'll speak to them." The Security guard seem to enjoying Finnick's predicament. He uses the phone attached to the wall by the door they came through.

He says nothing more to the security guard and awaits the police. He pretends not to notice the security guards amusement at his situation. Finnick feel a sense of relief when the police come to take over. He's read his rights before being handcuffed and lead out through staff only corridors, with one of the carrying his shopping, he's put into a police car and driven away.

Once inside the police station he's made to hand over, his shopping phone and wallet, He taken to a cell, a small room. There's nothing in it except for a ledge jutting out from the back wall, with a thin mat, he assumes is either a seat a bed or both. With nothing else to do he sits and waits.

Sometime later the door to his small cell is opened; he's led to an interview room. And sat at another table with two chairs either side and mirrored glass on the wall he enters so he can be viewed by people outside the room.

An officer enters, "Finnick Odair, my names Billy Cresta." Finnick's shocked the man is Annie's brother, he knows without memories, the resemblance between them is enough for him to see. Although she never mentioned he was working for the police in the Capitol. He's filled with relief,her brother will surly help him.

"What happened Finnick, please explain what happened to day?" Annie's brother doesn't smile or show any outward signs of recognizing him. He repeats how he came to end up arrested, Billy listens quietly taking it all.

He can't tell if Billy believes what he says or not, his face is inscrutable. "I have one question, Why didn't Annie, have her bank details updated, too allow you to use it?" Finnick responds in an instant "With how I came home so fast, her priorities were helping me settle back in, I think it just didn't occur to her, that she'd have to go to the bank and change any details." He nods. "Right, I'll have to make a visit to Annie, to make sure what you've said checks out. Until then you'll have to sit back in your cell."

Annie's POV

She sits in the dining room drinking coffee with four of Levi's friend's mom's. Their kids are playing in the living room and outside space, they check on them every now and then, to make sure their games don't get too out of hand.

Annie's trying to enjoy the afternoon, worries are creeping into her mind though, Finnick's not yet home and she's almost sure he should have been home by now. She doesn't want to phone too many times though; she wants him to have some space and freedom.

Levi wanders in with a look of concern. "Is daddy back yet?" She waves him over, to come sit on her lap. He gets up and sits with her. "Everything's fine, Levi you're dads probably exploring." He turns his face to look into hers. His big green eyes fill with tears. "Momma is daddy lost again?" He said barley keeping control. "What if he doesn't come home, this time, what if he's lost forever? Momma, I never told daddy I love him" His eyes fill with tears he can no longer keep in, he cries and shudders heart broken.

Now he's finally got his own dad back he's scared to lose him again. Annie's heart breaks with his, but she knows she hast too keep control for Levi's sake. "Don't worry if he's not back soon, I'll call him and find out when he'll be home." There's a knock on the door like it was planned.

She smiles at Levi brushing his hair out of his face. "I'll get it." One of the other mothers said. Levi perks up and watches the door for has dad coming in, Annie does the same. The man who steps through the door isn't the one they expect.

Annie swallows hard and Levi. Loses control all over again. Stood in the doorway is not one but two police officers, one she knows well. "Billy?" She said with shock "Hi Annie, I'm not hear on a social visit, I'm afraid, we need to talk about Finnick." She swallows hard felling sick, she can't find words to respond and she feels her blood, run from her face, her heart beats wildly pounding painfully against her ribs.

The older brother, she's never seen, since the rebellion ended stands in the kitchen. Feet from her face looking at her. She wrote him a letter, for whatever reason he never responded. This is the first time he's seeing his nephew and the first time they've spoken in four years.

She'd rip him apart, for saying nothing over so long. But all she wants is to hear whatever he has to say about Finnick. Levi's distressed cries are the only sound in the silence. He kneels down and looks at Levi. "Hey don't worry, your dad should be home soon, I just need to clear something up with your mom. Do you think you could let the grown-ups talk alone? I promise your dad is well and un-hurt."

Levi's cries slowly subside and Annie feels the knot in her stomach lessen a fraction. "Come on Levi come get some fresh air with us." One of the other kids moms said. He looks to Annie. "It's all right; I'll let you know what's happened soon." He reluctantly gets down and leaves with a nervous backwards glance at her. The other mothers go to give them some privacy to talk.

When the rooms cleared, Billy and the other officer sits down. "I'm afraid there's been a situation, we need you version of events before, we can free Finnick. Annie slowly nods her head. "OK." "First of all, did you give Finnick Odair permission to use your bank card?" "Yes, the money in the bank belongs to both of us, I thought it'd be safer for him to take the card, than a large sum of money." "Did you agree to allow him to purchase a tent, and Salty Sea turtle sleeping bag?"

She wouldn't have considered buying Levi a tent. But she can understand why Finnick would. "Finnick went out, to look for a birthday gift, for Levi, he was going to find something he thought would be good, so no we didn't agree on it, before he left, but I have no issues with him buying Levi a tent."

"Are you aware that Finnick isn't legally allowed to use the bank card? The details that come up with the bank card have you listed as a widow, so he had to be brought to the police station so we could ensure, he wasn't committing fraud." "No It's not fraud, I consider him my husband still and I share everything with him equally. I never thought there'd be an issue with the bank card but I'll go to the bank with Finnick at the first available opportunity to get it sorted."

"Thank you Annie, I'll have Finnick released, but you'll have to order Levi's birthday gift, since Finnick can't." Annie's relived that Finnick will be released but angry that the situation was able to occur in the firsts place.

"Can I come with you to get Finnick back?" Annie asked "We shouldn't really but we can this one time" Billy replied "Good I'll just tell Levi and ask the other mothers to stay with him, whilst I come with you. She goes outside to briefly explain to Levi that she has to go to the Capitol and get his dad.

She leaves both Levi and Maggie-Ann in the care of the other mothers. She and Billy don't talk. There's so much she has to say to him, but the time isn't right for it now. Annie decides they can talk about more personal things another day. She just wants Finnick back.

Annie fills out some paper work, at the front desk and signs it confirming Finnick's story and to say that no further action is required. As she looks up from the form, too see her husband smiling at her, being escorted back by Billy. "Annie, I'm sorry you had to come all this way, I didn't mean to cause an issue." He said wrapping his arms around her and giving her a big hug.

"It's not your fault. I didn't think when I gave you that card, but we'll go to the bank one day soon and get the matter sorted out. Now let's get out of here, we'll get Levi's present and take it back with you. Finnick gets his shopping bag and wallet back.

They pick up Levi's gifts form the shop, with just enough time before it closes for the night. She shows her ID card to prove how she is, as the shop assistant hesitates but they have no other problems.

Normally Annie hates the train, but she's just glad to be returning to the coast. They sit with the other passengers. "You know, it's much easier for me to take the train, in regular class, it doesn't look as much like the ones we were transported in." She holds Finnicks hand and smiles at him, she also wonders why she didn't think of travelling, with the other regular train users.

"Levi thought you we're lost again and he said he loved you, he was really upset he hasn't told you though." Finnicks surprised "OH, well I cheer him up when we get back, we'll play for a while before he goes to bed and I'll tell him all about my adventure in the police car." I bought you something while I was out too, he hands her a paper bag with two bath bombs. "Thanks Finnick, I think I'll use one later tonight, I could really use a relaxing bath."

As soon, as they get through the front door. Levi charges up to them. "Mommy daddy, daddy." He grabs hold of Finnick first and bursts into tears. Finnick drops the gad he was carrying. "You're home; I thought you wouldn't come back. I've missed you." Annie just gets round the pair as they hug. "I'm sorry, you were worried about me, I'm home, I'm home." Finnick said Holding on to his son both of them sob with relief and joy, Annie can't help her own tears. Annie joins there hug and they all cling together on the floor laughing and crying.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please comment/review/favourite or follow my fic thanks! Also thanks to my new reader, for the comment and follow, I appreciate it.**


End file.
